The Misadventures of Justice Mace: The First Adventure
by thecapefangirl
Summary: My holiday did not go as planned. Instead of drinking myself under the table, I cause an early Civil War and almost brought up the Apocalypse. No one believes me but maybe if you hear me out you can get me out of this asylum! (sorry for bad pun in title)
1. Chapter 1

When asked the question 'what did you do this holiday?' the appropriate response should be, "nothing much, really. Went to the movies with friends, ate a lot of pizza, stole my mom's car to go a bar while using a fake ID to get into it, ya know the usual stuff" not "oh I managed to get sucked into a different dimension where a giant purple ball-sack fight kills literally half of the universe, while getting my ass panelled by a sexually-repressed hot god…and not in a good way."

Now before y'all decide to call a mental institute on me, let me tell you that won't work, because I am already in one, so there. But I am not crazy let me tell you. Everything that I am going to write down is every bit of truth. So at least do me a favour and read my story without judgement until the end. Then you may do make of this what you will.

I am Justice Mace, and I welcome you to my topsy-turvy batshit crazy story.

XXX

It all started the same day that I started my summer holiday. Everything was going absolutely wonderfully: my crush, Tate, finally got the courage to ask me on a date to the movies. My best friends Shelly and Kaetie finally after three years of will-they-won't-they bullcrap had finally became partners, thank God. I didn't know if I could take any more of the tension between them.

The sun was shining and my new car was radiating in it. Ok nothing fancy, alright; it was just a Toyota, a graduation gift from my parents and a sweet ride to get out of that one-horse town and on my way to law school where my dreams of being a barrister might just have come true. That was, of course, if I just decided to stay at home that day.

I was having a nice drive along the peninsula jamming to my musical playlist. I was going to treat myself to a thick strawberry milkshake at this little bistro that resided near the beach.

Everything was going perfect and that was that. And you know what they say when everything is going perfect. There was only one way to go and that was down.

I arrived at the destination; my hand was already reaching to my pocket when a cluster of clouds began to clump together. The environment around me turned from a joyful, colour-rich world into a 1950's monochrome movie. I should have taken it as a sign, but I just thought it was a minor setback. But no, life is a bitch, as I soon learned quickly.

I got out of my car and walked over to the little café. It was bustling that day, more than usual. It was uncomfortably busy. And as I walked into there I felt a shiver down my spine, and the hairs on my neck stood up. That should have been my second sign, but my sugar tooth took over my natural instinct.

I continued through and sat at my favourite spot in the corner. Manny, the owner's son and a close friend beamed as he saw me walk past the counter. I had known for a long time that he had a small crush on me, but I never did anything about it. I wasn't one for confrontation, never mind rejection.

"Miss Justice!" Manny gave me a toothy grin as he showed me to a table. "The usual I suppose?"

"You know me best." I winked. Just for the record it wasn't flirty wink or anything. I do stuff like that unconsciously, ok. Don't judge me.

He scuttled off though the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. I sat, nay, _reclined_ in my chair watching the first drops of rain hit the panel of glass looking over the turbulent sea. I personally found this type of scenery more aesthetically pleasing than dolphins jumping through waves with a halo of sun behind their fins…I suppose that is one of the other things that got me into therapy.

Anyway…

It was all great until _she_ showed up. 'Who's she?' I hear you ask. Well she is the love child of Umbridge from _Harry Potter_ and Metatron from _Supernatural._ Thinks she is the top bitch, but really is lower than dog shit. Of course there is Daddy funding all of her stupid, frivolous activities such as pasting her face with make-up or else she would scare the villagers away.

Even her name is stupid. I mean her parents have a lot to answer for, for naming their gift to the world…get this…Prada Gucci Label. I think they were high as fuck when she was brought into this universe (probably why she was so messed up). Just because you are rich, white and have the surname 'Label' it does not mean you can go around being a dick to your child. But in the immortal words of C.S. Lewis, "she probably deserved it."

And guess who was clinging to the side of her arm like the desperate piece of crap that he was? Yup it was my ex-crush, Tate, kissing her ass.

You could imagine the absolute dismay that I felt when I saw them having a contest about how quickly they could suck each other's face off.

In my head I was thinking about multiple ways I could kick his skinny ass to Valhalla and back again, but as I said before, I have the same amount of gumption as the Cowardly Lion on Scarecrow's fear gas, so I decided to leg it before he could see me. I would go home and curl up in the corner to cry and maybe send a passive-aggressive text

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was in a pissy mood that day and I tripped over a handbag of a dinar and into Manny, who had my milkshake. I alerted the whole bistro to my epic clumsiness including prize bitch and her limpet. I happened to be face to face with Tate and his face went as pink as mine without the strawberry pink froth all over him.

He looked very scared and began to stutter some bull about Prada being a fourth cousin twice removed who was really close or something ridiculously stupid. I shut him off with an angry, hurtful stare. I glanced behind him and saw Price Tag smirking at me. Smirking I say!

So I pushed poor Manny out of the way and ran towards my car. I was both relieved and disappointed that no-one came running after me to comfort me. I plonked in the car, tears rolling down my face and floored the accelerator.

The rain poured harder as I drove on. I didn't even have a single idea where on my own earth I was going to, but I was going there. I didn't help me that playlist changed to Dan Stevens singing _Evermore_ because if there is ever a song that made me cry, it is that goddamn song.

I drove faster and faster, skidding aside to avoid oncoming traffic and those rather committed runners you always see on the road no matter the weather. I did not realise my speed until I had to break. There was a sign saying, 'DO NOT ENTER' and just under it another saying. "ROADWORKS AHEAD" but being the sad, dramatic idiot that I am, I did not see the sign until it was a few inches from slicing my forehead. Sure the sign was bigger than one of my Grandma's sandwiches and I should have seen it, but this my story and questions are only asked at the end.

I screamed as swung my wheel blindly going into a giant hole in the middle of the road. And when I mean a hole, I mean a hole like through the centre of the Earth hole, not a ditch.

I don't remember much after that. I blacked out. By all accounts I should have been six feet under, and only six feet. Somehow, God knows how or why, I survived it.

What I do remember was a fuck-ton of psychedelic fractals and flashing lights and weird floating pinks and greens and purples. It was so crazy that I think my mind overloaded and decided to conk out than instead to deal with the stuff around me.

When I came to, I was still in my car, but the scenery changed from a pleasant drive by the ocean to a crappy, old, run-down neighbourhood, somewhere that looked strangely familiar. My head was in searing pain, my shoulder was dislocated and my stomach felt like it was used as a punching bag. But hey, at least my laptop case was un-friggen-touched.

After a few groans and moans from me, I managed to slide out of the car and grab the case with me. I am cheap and sentimental about the thing, and it contained a few things that took me at great pains to download. There was no damn way on this…that Earth…that I was going to leave it behind.

I was barely ten feet away when the car spontaneously combusted and strangely the only thing I could think of at that moment was _Oh, God, mom and dad are going to kill me when they find out._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ho bokkies**_

 _ **Did I mention spoilers? I should have because major ones because I make a reference to a major plot point in Infinity War**_

I sat for an half an hour staring at the flames that engulfed my new toy. I had no idea where I was or how the frick-frack I was going to get home. My arm hurt like hell and I needed to get some medical attention. There wasn't a single soul around me who I could ask and even though there was enough light to power a city radiating from the car, the sun was setting.

Once I wiped my tears away, I got up and decided to get some answer of my whereabouts and if someone could provide money to get me home.

I grabbed my laptop with my good arm and dragged the bag on the floor. I got maybe ten feet before I tripped on a raised brick and tumbled into a nearby dustbin. Luckily I hit into with my uninjured arm, and it didn't hurt as much as my pride when I had a face full of banana peels and day old hotdogs. I was 'bout to start to break down crying again when something caught the corner of my eye.

It was a newspaper.

My heart lifted an inch when I reached over to grab it. Even though it was soaked to the spine and covered in crap, I could make out the heading and the date:

 **New York Times**

November 10th 2015

I blinked. This made no sense. I had never been in New York in my life. Heck, I haven't even been in _America_ in my life and ever since Trump took shine to a dictatorship, I didn't have the need to go. And the date. It was 1st of December 2018 back home. My rational side of my brain said that it was probably a child of a hoarder who was throwing newspapers one by one in random abandoned locations or I was in a coma and living out my last weird fantasies. And that was the rational side of my brain.

Yet…

Something told me there was more to this than some hoarder lady. I dragged myself out of the dustbin and past some houses to face open water. Would you like to guess what I saw on the water? The friggen Statue of Liberty!

Now this is probably when you roll your eyes back and say that I was on some high-level drugs but I shit you not it was really there.

I dropped my laptop case like people do in the movies when they hear or see something weird as fuck, but I did not hear it land. When I looked down on the ground where it should be, it was not there. Only a note with elegant cursive writing…

177A Bleecker Street

I stared blankly at the note, allowing the information to be processed in my mind.

"I am either slowly losing my mind or I have been Ragnorok-ed." I whispered out loud for no reason. I looked around to see if any one maybe have pranked me, but if the date on the newspaper was correct, nowhere in the normal world or that world should have even heard about him. The movie came out in 2016, a year later, so how was this even possible?

I scrunched the paper and stuck it into my pocket. I had at least a lead but it was pretty useless since I had no money for a taxi, or any American dollars at least, had no idea where I was and where this location was yet. I felt my blood boil a little.

"You are a dick, you know that." I shouted, hoping that no-one would hear me, because that would be the definition of awkward. "You can transport my fucking laptop but not me? Fine, then, be like that then, but this is not a good start to our relationship." I kicked the dust and began to walk on the road to the city centre.

XXX

I walked around for five hours. I knew what the place looked like from re-watching the movie about a thousand times, not to mention Infinity War gave a good indicator. But trying to get there was a bitch. I did not like the idea of cheating a taxi of a free ride and the underground also cost money. Hitchhiking sounded really stupid since it was New York, not down Route 66.

At least it gave me time to gather my thoughts about the wildly absurd situation that I happened to come across. I couldn't believe that somewhere out there in a reformed SHIELD base Captain America and Iron Man were probably having a night cap. My eyes widened when I realised that Stark still didn't know about the whole Bucky situation yet. Peter Parker was not a twenty-something year old actor from England with an absolute love for puppies; he was maybe still a normal kid without the ability to swing from building to building.

Questions kept popping into my head, like was there actual a _Sherlock_ series, or a Blueberry Crimblecrumble? Did I also exist in this same universe? Was I the same person or a girl like Prada Handbag? Did I even have the same name? All of these questions made my head spin, so much so I actually had to sit down on a bench to wait until the dizzy spell was over.

"Hey Miss, are you alright?" A strong New Yorker accent whispered voice in my ear. I turned my head to be faced with a silhouette of a man. I could only make out the sharp profile of his face and his height. I could feel my back getting cold by just being near him. My guts told me to GTFO there at that point.

"Um, I am perfect, thanks for asking. I better get going." I hastily got up and started to speed walking, going a little faster with each step. That was until I hit into another person, a man who was twice as two, twice as wide and twice my age. My heart pumped faster and faster, like it was about to burst. I have lived in a country where crime is one of the highest in the whole world, I should have been prepared for something like this, but I was completely frozen.

"Aww, honey, going so soon?" He purred as he stalked up to me. A gleam from a knife caught my eye in the dim light. "I thought we could have some fun together."

I broke through my paralysis and pushed the man out of the way. I started to run down the street through the nearest side street. Behind me I heard the _thump thump thump_ of running feet. Unfortunately, with the dislocated shoulder and me being fit as an over-pampered pet, the others caught up with me and jerked me back. A sharp pain shot through my arm.

"SOME-ONE HE…" I tried to scream, but the bigger man stuck a sweaty, porky hand over my mouth to silence me. In his other hand he had his own knife and it rested uncomfortable on the base of my throat.

The other man tutted, and waggled his finger. "Oh honey, I wouldn't suggest a pulling a prank like that again. My friend Bob here has had a bad day and I wouldn't like to anger him more."

I wanted to say that I probably had a worse day than him, but I wasn't going around pulling knifes at innocent girls, but I had a big-ass hand practically choking me, so I had no choice really but to keep quiet.

"All we want, girly, is whatever money you have in your pocket and any other valuables. If you happen to not have anything or you refuse to hand over something, you can pay in other ways, if you know what I mean. So what will it be?"

I felt my stomach churn. The only thing I had was the clothes on my back. My phone went up with the flames as I realised later, and all my money was useless, so I had nothing.

Porky released his sweaty hand over my mouth, awaiting my answer. I was about to respond when a thin line of a sticky substance flew across my sight at attached itself to his hand with the knife. His hand jolted back, releasing both me and the blade. I face planted on the ground; the knife cluttered a few inches in front of my face.

"What the fu…" he was cut off by another shot of the substance. Then another. Then another. It kept going until the man was covered head to toe in in. In the corner of the eye I saw a flash of red and blue.

 _No this can't be real…it can't be him…_

The first man whipped around waving his blade lamely at the air. I could see the fear in his eyes as the flashes became more frequent. I could not hold back a snigger.

 _If he only knew that there was a fourteen and a half year old kid behind that mask._

"Show yourself _,_ you freak!" His voice shook as he shouted. "Are you swinging around the place because you are scared to face me?!"

A lithe figure landed softly behind him. I could recognise the crappy hand-made suit from a mile away. The inner fangirl was punching against my ribs, threatening to break free, and God forbid my fangirl to come out. Even I am scared of her sometimes.

"Well there is no need for name calling, sir." If the man could jump out of his skin, he would have. "And here I thought we could have a good, polite conversation."

 _Oh my Heaven and Hell and everything in between. It_ is _really him. Well not_ him _him but, Peter Parker him._

The man opened up his mouth to probably to spit out a terrible comeback when Spidey shoots his web and grabs his knife. With his other hand he shoots a web around both of the stunned man's hands. The criminal stepped backwards on a slippery piece of you don't wanna know from the garbage dump nearby. He slipped and banged his head on the container. I want to say he was knocked out but I didn't stay around long enough to find out.

The kid, because he really was only a fourteen and a bit year old kid, turned around to face me.

"Miss, are you ok?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"I-I…" I was lost for words, was what I was feeling. Never in my entire life did I think that I would face the real life Peter Parker. I didn't know how to react, you know. "I'm just feeling a bit shook up."

Peter nodded when a beeping sound emanated from his watch. "Oh gosh! I am going to be sooo late. Aunt…" He halted, realising what he was about to say in front of me.

"Uh, um… I mean" he deepens his voice. It was quite cute to see him try to act all macho. "I have to go and do…hero stuff. Well protect…"

I rolled my eyes. It was quiet ridiculous the way that he pretended to be five years older than he was. "You don't have to act like that, Peter." He froze stock still and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he must have looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"How…how…" he stuttered as he walked back, tripping over a box and comically falling ass first into it.

"It is a long story. I cut him off. "I know that you are fourteen and a half, super smart to invent your own web shooters and your best friend is Ned. I also know that Mr Tony Stark is going to ask you to join his team against Captain America, but only for that short while before your crush's dad starts being a psychotic machine vulture and tries to kick your ass, all the while Tony doesn't believe you and you show him up and in the end you get offered a place in the team and a kick-ass Spidey-suit and you refuse because you are at that time a fifteen year old kid who wants a normal life. But that doesn't matter because a purple blob will get all the infinity stones and will click his fingers and you will die." I take a deep breath in. My head felt a little dizzy.

Peter cocked his head. "What? I have no idea what you are going on about."

"Never mind." I waved him off. I shouldn't've said anything. "But what is important now is that you are going to take me to Bleecker Street."

"But…but…Aunt May will have a fit if she finds me missing."

"Dude, listen up, I have had the worst day possible. I'm grumpy, I am tired. My shoulder has been dislocated and I was nearly mugged and I haven't had food in over fifteen hours. Please do this for me or else I will tell everyone your secret."

I know that I just threatened Spider-Man and I also know that he circulates only around the Queens area, but I was desperate just to get into the goddamn Sanctum Sanctorum and find why the fuck I have been summoned from the beyond.

"I hav-av no idea where it is." He actually sounded scared of me. I find that I have that effect on people. Or at least that is what my therapist says.

"It is in Greenwich Village in lower Manhattan. I have no idea if that is far or not because I have never been here. At least do me the favour and drop me off in that area. I have some idea where I want to go. Please."

Peter looked around and sighed. "Alright then, but you need to do something for me."

My heart-lifted. For the first time that day I was getting somewhere. "Sure anything!"

"You will not tell anyone about this and please never speak to me again."

I grinned. "That is perfectly fine with me."

Little did I know that if I listened to him, he would have been dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite an adventure swinging from building to building in the City of New York. I mean I actually saw the abandoned Avengers Towers, still broke up from the _Invasion of Ultron_ (I never really considered it an 'age'. It was like four weeks max, man). It was a surreal experience, but towards the end I was grateful to get off of the ride. I have never been good with rapid motion. I felt sorrier for Peter, though. I wouldn't consider myself overweight, but to drag me from Queens to Manhattan must have been a feat and a half.

It was closer than I thought which was quiet relieving. I was about to expire when Peter finally touched ground in front of a building I had seen a million times before.

"Well, here you get off." Peter panted; he collapsed on the ground. "I hope I am in the right borough because there is no way I am going to be able to do that again."

"No this is perfect. Thanks Parker." I said as I wait for the world to stop spinning.

"You know, that will never stop being creepy. Are you a psychic?"

I glance at him one last time and felt a grin stretch across my face. "Something along those lines. I have, uh, _materials_ that have some people's futures mapped out for them."

"Ah…right…" Peter said with a bit of scepticism to his voice. "Well I better get on my way. My aunt will have an epileptic fit if she finds my room empty."

I held back a laugh as I remembered that end of _Spiderman: Homecoming_ where Aunt May walks in on Peter in his suit.

He gets up and dusts the dirt off of his crappy suit. He was about to spring into action when I said, "Hey Parker, before you go here is a piece of advice: Always listen to your gut or your Spidey-senses or whatever the hell they are. It is very rarely wrong. Oh, and make sure your friend Ned knows who you are. He will be more understanding than you think and he will save your ass more times than you wished was possible."

He nodded and without a second word he disappeared into the New York skyline.

I turned around and walked towards the out-of-place building on 177A Bleecker Street.

XXX

"Hello!" I called into the dark abyss of the Sanctum Sanctorum. "Dr Strange! Could you please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Within a split second I wasn't standing in the entrance of the building anymore. The scene shifted to me siting on a very comfortable leather chair in an office of sorts. Surrounding me were dusty artefacts and weapons, no doubt some of them magical. At the other end of the office in front of me was a circular window over-looking the city. A floating figure in a cape with his back to me was watching the world go by.

Again my inner fangirl was beating against my chest. I could not believe who it was. The character of my most favourite actor in the whole world was actually levitating in the same room as me.

"Um Dr Strange?" I barely managed to get out.

In a blink he was sitting in front of me with his hands clasped. And to answer your question, yes his cheekbones made the samurai swords in the room look dull.

"Miss Justice Mace, are you going to sit there gawking at me, or do you want to have a two-sided conversation?" His voice, even though it is in an American accent, sounded smooth and…holy crap I am getting side-tracked just thinking about him. He is perfect. He is beautiful. I'm sure I you get the picture…

"Well, um, sorry. It is just that…"

"…you had a long day and you need answers. I understand your confusion, but do not worry, all shall be explained. But before I start, would you like any refreshments? Tea? Coffee? Some sandwiches?"

My stomach grumbled at the word. "Oh God, yeah, please. Oh while you are at it, could you look at my shoulder? I know you are doctor and everything and I am in immense…" before I finished my sentence, my shoulder clicked back into place, a glass of that strawberry milkshake that I was denied in my Earth, and an array of food from a salad to a burger with fries blessed my side of the table.

"Holy crap on a cracker." I whispered before I grabbed a fistful of fries and stuffed it in my mouth. "'ank ooo" was all I could manage. Once I swallowed down the best tasting food known to man down my throat I asked a question

"Ok there are a few things I don't understand. First, how the hell are you _the_ Dr Strange in 2015? I thought you were only to come about until next year." I then realised what I just said. "Agh, I say _come out,_ I mean your movie, not actually you. You do know you are just a comic and movie character in my Earth, right? I don't have to explain that you are played by a British guy who has the weirdest name and it is a universal meme."

He held out his hand to silence my wittering. "I am well aware of that. To answer your first question, I had time to watch some of your movies on your laptop; the ones you labelled 'MCU'. There was that one movie with Captain America and his long lost friend, Bucky Barnes. In one of the scenes there that man who said that Hydra had a developed an algorithm to find certain special people and I was included."

"Holy Crap! Of course!" I smacked my hand to my forehead. "I remember now. It was in the 2014 Captain America movie, The Winter Soldier. But I thought it was explained away by the producer that you were a popular surgeon that Hydra was on the look-out for."

"That is what I am going to explain now. As far as I understand, on the outside your universe is pretty bland, which is why you create. You create stories and movies and TV shows and weave worlds. Every time pen is put to paper, no matter if it is from a child of six or an experienced author, a physical world is created. It takes time but when the author writes the last word and they are officially finished, universes like this are made." He looked at me and saw the questions form on my lips, but he silenced me with a look. "I understand that it is difficult to comprehend but allow me to finish before you bombard me with questions."

I grabbed my milkshake and slowly drank it as he continued (it was way betters than the bistro's, btw).

"Think of it as light years. A star is created, but it reaches Earth millions years later. It could have already exploded for all we know. It is the same here. Because it is a plot hole that has not been created yet, nothing has changed. Only when 2016 comes around will I be completely erased by the story with new memories and a fresh start. You said that the producer said that I was just a popular surgeon, well that change comes in only later. For the moment I was created in mind of being the mystic Dr Strange."

I nodded, it started to make some semblance of sense. "So you are saying that we are basically a God planet that creates multiple universes. Holy crap does that mean than my fanfictions are in there own universe!"

He gave me a grim look. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey, what do you mean by that…oh…" The realisation fell upon me like a ton of bricks. "God please don't tell me…you didn't…" My eyes widened as recalled of my many, many, _many_ smutty fanfictions about Dr Strange and Tony Stark, or Ironstrange.

"Yes." He had a poker face, so I didn't quite know on a range of 1 to 10 how disgusted he was. "For future references, leave my cloak out of it."

My face heated up. Dear readers, you have no idea how embarrassed I felt in that very moment. It felt worse than your mother catching you watching porn because I physically created them for my own sad ways.

"Yes sir." I said in a quiet voice. I cleared my throat and quickly changed the topic. "So ok, but what does any of this do with me? I am just a normal girl. And how did you even discover this at all? And why did you leave me?"

"One question at a time please. This here," he fiddled with the green Time Stone, "along with my skills are useful tools for experiments. I happened through a portal one day that opened to an abandoned building. Except it wasn't abandoned. Inside were strange alien creatures. I was about to leave when I over-heard them speaking about your Earth and how they figured how to get there. They would use the information to take over not just this one but yours completely because how defenceless it was. They would force authors to write about locations where they could be very rich very quickly."

My first thought were either Watchers or Thanos's cronies. But Watchers were only, maybe, referenced once with the Stan Lee cameo and I honestly never read the comics so I did not know enough about them to comment.

"So it is like _Inkheart_? Where the villain makes the main characters read out money." I said. Wow, I only just realised they both starred Paul Bettany. Huh, interesting. Let's move on.

"Which brings me to the next point. The only way they were to cause world domination was if they had someone to create a portal and someone who contained knowledge about not just Earth-199999 but most, what do you call them, right, _fandoms._ Your name was the only one mentioned. Probably because you have your laptop just teeming with pirated movies where others would have just paid for the DVD or used a streaming service. That and you are world-wise made you the perfect candidate."

I am cheap, very, very cheap. And it backfired. Listen kids, a lesson can be learned from that. Pay for things or else you can be sucked into a different dimension to be used as instrument of destruction, but knowing fangirls around the world, they would give up left arm for an opportunity like this.

"They scouted you out by using a wizard. I managed to kill him but I just knew than now they are on my ass and you were still in danger. Which is why I created a portal into your world.

"While I was in your world, I had to wait for you to appear. I decided to have a quick look to fully understand your world. I happened upon one of the movies, _Ragnorok,_ if I am not mistaken. It was the part where actor me put Loki in a wormhole and I left a note behind stating my address. I thought that would be a good way to make sure that I really did choose the right person. So I did the same thing with you. As it happens I learned more about my counterpart as well."

I couldn't stay angry at him for long. After all I got to meet Parker. Also I think my brain was too tired to actually be angry. I am amazed that I remembered this word for word.

"So what now?" I asked after I finished the last bite of the burger.

"I keep you safe in here until we decided what to do next. I'm sure you need sleep."

I was about to agree when we heard a racket in the hallway.

XXX

 _ **I am not going to lie that I didn't bother researching if it was Kevin Feige's intention from the beginning for Stephan Strange to be a cameo or a surgeon at that point, but since it is artistic** **licence in this fic I am going to say that Kevin Feige changed his mind half way through. So yes I know it maybe factually incorrect but I am making it correct for the sake of I cannot make more shit up.**_

 _ **Love thecapefangirl**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Please for the love of God tell me that is Wong." I said knowing full well that it wasn't him. There was more than one footstep in the background.

"I knew they would catch up, but I didn't think that they would find me that quickly. Come."

I didn't need another word to get me up from the chair. I followed him down the hall, winding through different cases and artefacts. In the background I heard glass being smashed and gun shots ringing out. I had a sudden urge to scream out, "Be careful. Some of those skulls are over two thousand years old. Have a little respect!" but since these were trained criminals and I did have a gun trained on my ass, I didn't think anyone would understand, or even care for a cleverly-put reference that would not have made sense in that world.

Strange created a portal as we kept running. He did that wavy thing with his hand and created glowing lines of light that shaped into circular shapes until a portal was created to another room. I managed to sprint and jump into it before a bullet that was trained on my head was able to hit it.

I collapsed face forward on soft red carpet. With the help of Dr Strange's hand, I managed to pull myself up to observed my surroundings. It was a room that I hadn't recognised from any of the movies. It was covered from ceiling to floor with books from back in the day, whenever back in the day was. In the middle was a solitary desk with only a lamp and a familiar laptop case.

"Miss Mace, we do not have much time left before they find us." He strode over to desk and grabbed the case. It was shoved into my hands before I could get a word in edgewise. "I need to get you somewhere safe before they figured out where we are. You get a head start while I distract them." He began to create a portal.

"Sorry, you are not coming?" I said, starting to feel a slight bit of fear settling down on me. "What the hell am I supposed to do without you being able to zap me around?"

"You are going to be fine. I know a place that will be safe. I will contact you as soon as I can, but for now I need to be able to seal the portal properly."

"I just want to go home." I said in my moan-y voice as I clutched my bag to my chest. In the distance I could hear those damned feet pounding.

"Well, that is off the plates. If they could track me easily then they could find you in a snap. There all done." The portal was wide open and ready for use. Just in time, luckily for me, because behind me I saw a swirl of black lines coming into being.

"Mace, you need to go now! I will follow soon enough." I gave him a last look before I took a breath in, closed my eyes and jumped. The last thing I heard behind me was the click of guns and shouting in a strange language and the last thing I felt was me smashing through a glass pane and onto a see-through floor.

XXX

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up from my slumber was that I was wearing a hospital gown with an ass-gap. The second thing that came to my mind was that I was in an incredible amount of pain. Just breathing felt like I someone was stabbing pins into my lungs. Moving my fingers felt more painful than watching Peter Parker die in Infinity War.

"It looks like our visitor is awake at long last." A voice said from the side of me. I knew that voice anywhere. After all, he is my second favourite Sherlock.

I dared to open my eyes. And dear readers, did I get a shock when I saw the group in front of me.

My friend Dr Strange thought it was a grand idea to send me straight into the hands of my favourite group of superheroes: the Avengers.

Everyone was there in their civvies, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Cap was wearing a very stretched tee that showed off the Dorito ratio perfectly. Next to him was Stark, with a pair of sunglasses clipped on his shirt collar. He looked very exasperated. Wanda and Vision were clustered at the back, almost in each other's pockets. It physically hurt me to remember that awful scene at the end of _Infinity_ _War_. Sam and Rhody were also hanging at the back. Hawkeye was no doubt with his wife and kids only to pitch up for one last battle with Cap. Natasha was leaning against the wall. I could see one gun cocked, peaking out under her arm.

But who surprised me the most was Thor. I thought he left at the end of Ultron to find out more about the Infinity Stones. But by the way he looked, sullen and depressed, I just knew he came back to Earth for a little fun time with Jane but as we all know, he got rejected. I wondered if he came back for a little love from his drinking buddies.

"Oh fuck," I groaned. "Not you guys."

"Nice to meet you too." Stark said sarcastically, crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Yeah, I am a peach." It is weird how my inner fangirl is sedated when I am in an incredible amount of pain and hopped up on drugs. Let it be known that not one fuck was given that day. "Anyway, I assume that the Avengers didn't assemble to bring me flowers and a teddy bear. I suppose you want some answers." Oh I could give them answers alright. I can resolve every question with a snap of my fingers…was that too soon? Yeah I feel like that was too soon. Sorry.

"We do tend to get a bit curious when in the middle of training there is a smash from the ceiling and a girl falls straight through, splatting onto the floor. Especially since this girl is not on any system and to the rest of the world non-existent

 _Well at least there isn't a doppelganger out there who could get confused with me._

and carrying a laptop that did not shatter."

"Oh the last part has a simple explanation. It is not an Apple product."

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed off of the wall. "No-one here appreciates your smart-ass remarks. Just get on with it." She raised the gun and pointed at me. Steve Rogers gave her a look and grabbed the gun from her hands. You see, this is the reason I was Team Cap.

"Sorry, you have a point Romanoff. I should have been a bit more sensitive coz I know you are a little touchy since your boyfriend left town."

There had to be some serious drugs in my system to make me brave to say that, because I have seen Black Widow move and, oh my God, it scares me to this day and I am not even in the same universe as her.

The look on her face, on all of their faces, mirrors mine when a Catholic says that being a Supernatural fan is tantamount to being a devil worshiper. It was a look of absolute shock and pain and a little bit of anger.

Natasha strode towards me. "How the hell do you know that?!"

Now my body's natural instinct kicked in. "I know a lot of things, about all of you in fact. I know secrets about your past and I know what happens in your future. And spoiler alert, it literally does not end well for half of you. The other half is dead."

"That is impossible!" Rhody said from the back.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it though? Let's review your history. We have a human powered by a flashy light, an asthmatic Catholic boy-turned super soldier who could stay alive in ice for over seventy years. We have a girl who can do Jedi mind tricks, a literal God, Blade Runner, two soldiers in kickass flying machines and a gun wheedling ballerina. Have I missed anything out?"

They all were silent. "That is what I thought. Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Justice Mace and I am from a different universe where an orange is president and you guys are film characters. And before you fire me with ten million questions, just get my computer and I will explain everything in detail."

XXX

And that was what I did. I explained the idea of the timeline and that my Earth was basically the Mother Ship; I told them about Dr Strange and how he encountered Aliens. Every single thing to how I got there. Of course they gave me the strangest looks I had ever seen but oh boy did they change their minds when I showed them the movies

"I am surprised that you didn't hack into it already." I said as they brought it in.

"We tried. But the password was too cryptic for us to find and no algorithms could detect it." Natasha said from the chair. The laptop was given to her to use.

I smiled. Of course they couldn't get it. It was something that that world did not even encounter yet.

"It is Thanosisadick. That is one word. Trust me you will find it out soon enough."

She gave me a funny stare but typed it in anyway. From the satisfying _ting!_ I just knew that it was ready to roll.

That funny stare changed into disgust along with the others who were peering over her shoulder. Thor looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"May I ask why the hell you do you have a cartoon drawing of my brother prancing, and smiling with a rainbow behind him and a caption that says 'Chaos and Destruction'?" Thor said with the scariest glare that he could give me.

"Well um." I began, trying to think of anything to alleviate the situation. "In our world, everyone loves Loki, because he is cute and has a tragic backstory. Let's say if he arrived in our world guns blazing and telling us to kneel, we would all honestly be prepared to give up our virginity for him."

"But he is...crazy!" Tony exclaimed. "He tried to take over New York!"

"That is my brother you are speaking of, Stark." Thor said shortly.

"Yeah and he is extremely sexy."

Thor pushed the others out of the way; a slight tear dripped down his cheek. He gently said. "Please, I am in mourning for him. If you respect him as much as you said you do, then please may you respect my wish to treat his memory…"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off. "Thor before you go and wax lyrical about your bro, may I please ask Agent Romanoff to go into my movies, into a file called 'MCU'. In there, there is a scene from a movie called _Thor: The Dark World_ that you need to watch. It is right at the end before you hit the credits."

She clicked on the movie and skipped to the end where Thor is talking to Odin. She then turned it around to face Thor.

 _…One son who would wanted the throne too much, another who would not take it. Is this my legacy?_

"I don't understand how…"

"Shh, the good part is going to come up."

 _Loki died with honour, I should try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?_

 _*Thor hands over Mjolnir but 'Odin' refuses*_

 _It belongs to you…if you are worthy of it._

 _I should try to be._

 _*'Odin' shakes his head* I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune._

 _I know *Thor walks away,*_

 _If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, it would speak only from my heart…_

"How much more of this wishy-washy talk?" Tony said.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

 _…Go, my son._

 _Thank you father._

"Wait…wait for it…"

 _*Thor walks away while Odin turns into Loki. Shock horror.*_

 _*In his super sexy voice that makes all fangirls' knees quiver* No. Thank you._

There was a stunned silence all around. Thor looked like he was about to have a baby and someone from the back piped up with an 'Oh God not again'.

"I told you that I knew stuff. Oh and that is not all. You have another movie that came out a year ago called Ragnorok. Basically you run around being super cheesy, then you realise that Loki is actually posing as your father who has been stuck in a home in New York. He, being a dramatic ho that he is, had actually put on a play and a statue in his honour. You understandably get pissed and there is a cute scene where you and your family bond when you dad tells you that you have a sister called Hella, the goddess of Death, who looks rather like Loki is you ask me and…whoa Thor where are you going!"

Thor pushes everyone out of the way to the window. "I cannot believe that self-centred, megalomaniac brother of mine tricked me yet again! I am going to find him and when I do he is going to wish that he is dead."

"Thor no! You can't go and get him. You need to hear the rest of the story! It concerns Asgard's future!"

Thor didn't seem, or want to hear me, and without another second, jumped through the window and grabbed his hammer mid-air. In a heartbeat he was gone.

"Shit! He is the only one who could have gotten Banner out of Sakaar!"

"What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your boyfriend is stuck on a junkpile of a planet with a pansexual ruler who uses Banner as a fighter in an arena. Natasha, it is just easier to watch the movie because it explains everything. For now we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact there is a little fight that breaks out in this group and then there is Thanos who can use the Infinity Stones to control the galaxy. In fact within a few years he is going to aim for Vision's Mind Stone and kill him." I noticed how Wanda froze for a millisecond. Damn those two really need to get together.

"Wait…you said we had a civil war? What exactly do you mean about that?" Cap asked.

All eyes were on me again. I swallowed hard as I realised that this was going to need a lot of delicate explaining. I could take Stark and Rogers aside and gently explain the situation, as not to make either one explode. Or I could show the team the movie and find a way to escape. Guess which option I chose.

"Um it would be easier to show you than explain. Why do you guys get a copy of the movie onto whatever home screen you have, Natasha can go off and watch the other film on her screen and leave me to have a sleep."

"Why don't you watch with us? We could use an interpreter. Then you can explain the Infinity Stones."

"Um…no I have seen the movie about a billion times and I am sleepy so you guys go and have fun."

Tony and Steve looked at each like they knew something was up. And at that moment I knew…I fucked up.

"All the more reason for you to join us. We will get you a wheelchair now."

 _A place that is safe my ass!_


	5. Chapter 5

You know, I come from a religious background. My dad is a priest at the local church, where he preaches the Word of God to his flock. When I say 'Word of God', I mean prejudicial remarks in ever second sentence and when I say 'flock' a bunch of backward, hypocritical bigots who don't understand enough science to realise that sleeping with your sister does not keep your bloodline clean.

The point is that him and my mom, who is a helicopter mom because she is bored out of her life as a housewife, believe that anything luxurious is a Mark of Satan and that we should live in the fifteenth century. This meant that we only have a small TV to watch the news…no sorry, I mean shout at the nice news lady that she is a damn liberal, and a house phone with a cord. Yes you heard me. A _cord._

This pissed me off and I began to rebel. I saved all my money to buy a phone and a laptop and used the school wi-fi to download the movies and series that everyone was talking about and I caught up with the twenty-first century. I mean it was how I became a respecting member of society.

But as I was wheeled through the winding corridors down to the lounge where my fate would meet me, I had a revelation: if I didn't become such a rebel and if I listened to my dad and believe that technology was the devil's work, I wouldn't have aliens on my ass and sitting precariously between two ticking time bombs. Not to mention if Loki found out that he could actually take over my Earth, we would be screwed. I know I kid that I wouldn't mind becoming his slave, but he legit scares me.

We arrived at the lounge. There was a bar in one corner where every concoction known to man lined up on the shelves. There was a blue light that illuminated the gleaming greens and whites of the bottles.

There were beanbags and couches and every single type of sitting implement you can think of. I am not kidding when I say there was a throne chilling on the side of the room.

Steve and Sam helped me out of my wheelchair and onto one of those stretched couches. I remember it being rich crimson velvet-fabric that felt like Heaven on Earth. Being rich is really the life, let me tell you. Steve was such a little sweetie, bringing me a puffy cushion and a woollen blanket that had to be store-brought and made out of kitten fur because nothing in that world or in this one felt as amazing as that blanket. Damn, I would give my soul to have that back.

Natasha opened the laptop and downloaded _Ragnorok_ on her flash drive. A beep came from it and she pulled out it. She gave me a deadpan look, like she was saying _you better be right about this._

She stalked away and off into what I think was her quarters. Rhody then took my machine and linked it up to the theatre-sized, movie screen. Except he didn't put the movie on first which meant everyone could see my wonderful icons on the desktop times a hundred. I was praying that he did not mistakenly click on the file marked "Stucky" because oh my God would I lose all credibility with Steve. Let's just say that there was fanart on there that made me cringe while I was drawing it.

Anyway, moving on.

He clicked on videos and then straight to the _MCU_ file. He looked kind of frustrated when he was using my mouse pad. I guess that is what happens when you are used to far more advanced technology than we use.

"There are three movies about me." Tony said. A statement not a question. He sounded hurt like he expected a bit more than a meagre three movies.

"Yeah, the first one is the only good one though. The other two are considered crap. I suppose you can count _Spiderman: Homecoming_ as another one as you play a huge role in it but that is like saying that Cap two and Ironman two are Black Widow movies. By the by, she is hopefully going to finally get her solo movie which is awesome because getting backstory from her must be like getting blood from a stone."

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Cap said as he sat down next to Sam. He had handed him over a beer.

 _Dude, you might want to put that down. You will be spiting it out in five minutes._

Rhody pressed play.

The sweet sound of the Marvel tune plays in the background. I could not help to hum the tune as if it was my national anthem. I got a few strange, annoyed glances from the group.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I shall not describe every single moment throughout the movie, but here are the highlights:

 _Steve gasping. "Bucky is ALIVE! I knew it!"_

"Mom…"

 _Few seconds later: "That is shit CGI of me. You know it looked way better in real life."_

Few minutes later. "Well I feel like a piece of crap."

 _"What the hell! They were prepared to blow up New York with a nuke! They didn't care about collateral but when it comes to someone to blame. Hypocritical shits." (that was from Steve by the way. I mutter language under my breath but no one seemed to hear me.)_

"They have a point…"

 _A few minutes of arguing until Sam told them to shut the hell up. Imagine if that happened in the movie everything would be resolved._

"Peggy..." A few tears down his cheek as I remembered that Peggy died. "You couldn't warn me before!"

 _"Your boyfriend just blew up a building! And you defend him."_

Awkward stares at Vision and Wanda when their scene came on. They look away, blushing like hell. I realised that they discreetly held hands. No-one else noticed this development.

 _Awkward stares at Steve when he takes a hold of the helicopter. He blushes like hell._

"Who is that random kid when he is at home?"

 _"God, Stark you must have been desperate to recruit a fifteen year old kid!"_

Increased tension between Team Cap and Team Stark. They both visibly shake in anger.

 _"You mean L'Oreal is actually right?"_

"Steve that is the most uncomfortable kiss I have ever seen. Are you trying to prove that you have a thing for Bucky."

"Shut up, Mace!"

"For the first time I have to agree with the girl."

"Shut up, Tony!"

 _"The kid is a badass."_

"Natasha is such a snitch."

 _"Oh. My. God! Vision, your boner for Wanda is so strong that you paralyse Rhody"_

 _"Shut up, Mr Stark."_

And the clincher:

"Your boyfriend killed my parents and you fucking _knew_!" (Although "That Fed-Ex man looks really familiar," was a close second.)

I was a sleep at this point (damn that cosy bed). I had seen that movie about a fifty times and I could recite each line. I was also still hoped up on painkillers so I was in a daze when I heard Tony slap the table and shouting that single line. I jerked up to see all eyes glaring on Captain Rogers. No-one dared to speak a word, in fear they would be chastised by Tony. I would go as far to say that it was so quiet that you could hear crickets chirping from the edge of Africa.

Steve's face was a shocking ash white. His body was trembling and his sixth beer had shattered on the ground. Through the whole movie he had changed from a proud smirk to looking like he had just pissed his pants.

If there was something I had learnt about the Avengers is that no matter if you are a god or a strange creation by science, everyone had a level of respect for Stark. He brought them together and he was the one providing the resources for their special powers. He may have joked in _The Avengers_ about being the one who said that he wasn't in charge, only being the one who paid for everything, but he really was the one who held them together.

Steve parted his dry lips to respond, but Tony continued. And when Tony rants, God help us all.

"How could you not tell me anything about this? How could you not tell me about your pet super-soldier?"

"Stark, it is not what it looks like…"

Stark gave a humourless laugh. "Not what it looks like, hey? Well let me describe what it looks like to me and you now have a little time to come up with whatever pathetic excuse you can muster up. As I see it," he started to pace the room, "you hid the truth from me to what? Protect my feelings? To protect your little boyfriend who is now currently a danger to society. And before you say that he has been brainwashed and it is not his fault, it doesn't stop making him a danger! You better tell me every damn thing about everything!"

I rolled my eyes and decided since I kinda screwed this all up, I should do something about it. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and interrupted Captain America before he started.

"You know what, Stark, you are right. You deserve to know everything. I would say go and watch five hours of material, but since we are all tired and pissed I think I will give you the basic download of Bucky Barnes. Back in the day he was here Cap's best friend, but then he did something really stupid and died by falling off of a helicopter. Everyone thought he was dead until about two years ago when Rogers and Romanoff went off to dismantle Hydra once and for all he popped up again with a Soviet-starred Vibranium. They have a whole movie about it and within it, Cap here found the Nazi bastard Zola's sentience within a machine. Zola tells his life story through dull narration and pictures that I think I blanked out on, anyway, he showed a sort of connection between Bucky and your parents death. Cap here was clever enough to figure it out. He was also clever enough to not tell you because you would go off on a murder spree, desperate to avenge your parents' death. After all you are an Avenger. It would also mean that the man who was the last connection to his past beside Peggy who as we saw, has less than a year left, and a man who protected our walking encyclopaedia of medical conditions from getting himself killed. You should know Rogers by now, Stark. He owes it to a friend he could save."

Tony glared at me. And when I mean glare, I don't mean his sexy glare, I mean his "I am going to kill you for not telling me this before" glare.

"Oh really? So you agree with the fact that Cap here would rather save a life of his long-lost-lover than his teammates…"

"Stark he is not my boyfriend…" Steve groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is!" Stark and I shut him down at the same time before we turned back to face each other.

"Actually Stark, I, an intellectual, see both sides of the argument. I understand that your whole life is basically hidden behind smartass comments and alcohol to hide you consistent depression and anxiety. I know that in those moments in the movie you had to make an executive decision based on your own guilt and on the facts that you knew at the time. I also know that Steve ruled with his heart and he knew that Bucky was innocent because…plot device for the movie." I sighed as I hit my head back on the pillow. "What was I thinking showing this to you?"

 _You were thinking that you could get away and find Strange again to explain all of this to you._

Again Stark was silent. I knew my words struck a chord in his empty heart, which made him pissier than before. I suppose the truth does hurt like a bitch and he could not accept it.

"I think," he said coldly, "that you have done your job quite clearly."

I raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth-199999 are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I am talking about. You were sent here by whatever aliens to split up us, to make us weak so you can plan out whatever evil deeds you are planning. You and this, Dr Strange."

"What?" I felt a giggle bubble up inside of me. Whatever he was insinuating was ridiculous. "That is insane talk. Look, I did not want to be sent here, but here I am. I was trying to help you guys to understand that there is a frikken purple raisin out there prepared to kill you all, especially Vision because of the Mind Stone. I am trying to protect you!"

"Sure you are." He turned around and called into a microphone.

My head spun as I realised what this meant for me. He actually believed that I was a new type of threat. Honestly I think he was so pissed with me that he would want any reason to incarcerate me. But somehow it seemed out of character, but then again I had only ever seen him on screen. All subtle nuances of his actual personality were hidden, as I said, his cockiness.

"Stark, she is just a confused girl." Wanda began. "I know what it is like to be thrown into a strange world, ok. I think she really wanted to help, but she just doesn't know how to go around it."

Tony turned to face her. He looked offended that she even opened her mouth. "Whose side are you on? Oh right, you are on his side! You are the cause of him," he pointed at Rhody, "getting paralysed, because you have a thing for the guy on my own team. What do you think this is? _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Stark what has gotten into you?" Rhody actually said that. He got up and walked over to him. "It is just a movie warning us what might happen if we don't pull ourselves together. Maybe you have a bit too much to drink."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Tony pulled himself away from his friend. "Or to any of you. All I know now is that she knows things. And that spells danger to us all, especially if she is working with an outside party. You must at least agree to keep her under lock and key."

There were no protests, not even from me. I knew that I was a danger to myself and the others. I slumped back and allowed them to carry me.

At least they were co-operating.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap took me out of that nice warm blanket and stuck me in that cold, uncomfortable wheelchair, pushing me out of the room. I turned my head slightly to see the movie still on pause, and a small knot twisted inside my stomach. I thought it was just separation anxiety, I mean, Serea (I decided to call my laptop Serea because I am tired of calling it 'my laptop'. And if Thor could call his weapon something the why the hell can't I?). Only later did I find out there was something more.

Anyway…

Sam and Vision took me down to where I would spend the rest of my days. I think Stark didn't come because he might physically strangle me, and Cap didn't come with me because he didn't want to incite anymore anger in Tony. Sam and Vision just happened to piss him off the least so they accompanied me, even if they eyed each other wearily.

The other technicians and workers moved out of the way as we walked down the corridor. They looked at me like I was Hannibal Lector and I was about to take out their livers and eat them with fava beans.

I mean it is not the first time someone looks at me that I am an alien from outer space (even though I technically am). Remember I have psychotic parents that are famous throughout the town. I mean, I have to take chemistry and biology under the radar and I have to physically hack into the system to change the names to 'creationism' and 'bible studies'. My principle actually knows all about it but she turns a blind eye to that because she hates them as much as I do. So I am the kid that everyone avoids (except my best friends) because they are scared that I would try to start to convert them in the ways of the Lord.

Anyway…

Sam pushed me into an elevator and Vision crammed next to me. I just felt the awkwardness enclose around me and I could feel it around them too. And guess what, there was elevator music. Elevator music! Never in my life have I actually heard elevator music, they only appeared in films in comic moments, then I remembered that I am in a movie and if someone actually watched it, it would be considered a comic moment.

Out of the blue Sam actually spoke.

"Justice…do you think that Bucky actually remembers who Rogers is at the moment? You know because he is slowly remembering everything."

I raised my eyebrow. "I suppose, yes, if his handler hasn't read the trigger words for a while. And of course if Zemo hasn't gotten to him yet."

"So, let's say, if we capture him, under the radar, of course, and we somehow managed to keep him long enough, do you think that he would be able to regain his memories and stop the whole terrorist attack and save the Cat-man's dad so he wouldn't go after us?"

I could not help the grin that stretched across my face. "What are you getting at Sam? Want to get him an early Christmas present?"

"Well, I have been trying to think of an idea for a present for a while."

"It would take time to find him, and if Stark found out, I would be willing to take my chances outside than facing his wrath. Isn't that right… _Vision_."

Sam and I looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't screw us over. He looked a little undecided. Not surprised though, because he has a soul gold-er than his Mind Stone. I mean he can pick up Thor's hammer for goodness sake!

"Well, um, I suppose that it would save a lot of lives. And we will be able to resolve the tension within the team."

"Now, that is the spirit! Now what we need is my computer, Wanda, Steve and some painkillers because whenever I breathe I feel like someone is bashing my chest repeatedly with a metal club."

XXX

It was actually not a bad room for a prison. I mean where I am chilling now is more hellish, with the patronising therapists with their 'oh this is a safe space, no one will judge you' and 'just let your emotions pour out. It is the only way you can progress'. God, sometimes I want to take their flowery scarfs and tie it tightly around their necks.

Unlike the hellish blinding white of the walls and the bed so hard that it makes Thor's abs look like pieces of sponge, I had an off-colour cream walls, carpeted floors and bed that I could just sink into. It was more of a house/room arrest than being thrown into a dungeon with torture devices swaying from their chains.

Vis helped me onto the bed. Once I lay down he gave me an 'I'm so sorry' pout and pulled up a pair of hand cuffs that he somehow kept hidden? I don't get it either.

I was at that point way too tired to even protest the point with him, nor with anyone around. If I only knew then what I know now, my word, life would be about a thousand times easier.

XXX

Captain Rogers came into the room about half an hour later. Sam and Vis gave each other a look and left immediately. I really hoped that they could pull the whole "Let's save Bucky from turning into dust in a couple of years" rescue mission.

I must just tell you I was really hopped up on the painkillers; my brain was a mess and a half. What you are about to witness now is like watching those YouTube vids with the girls who just got out of dental surgery and they are all high as fuck and say the stupidest shit.

"Mace? You said you wanted to talk."

"Sure Captain Rogers. Hey, so you know you were born on the fourth of July?"

This took the Cap off guard a bit. "Yessssss? How…? Never mind what are you getting at?"

"So like that movie, 'Born on the fourth of July…' Oh my God!" I went all wide eyed. "You were born on the fourth of July. You were made a patriotic baby from the start. It was written in the stars…and strips and fireworks." (Add inane laughter)

"Yes, ok, so I see the painkillers have taken effect." He sighed.

"Aye, aye Captain Rogers…Holy crapola; it is like the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song. I swear I saw it on Tumblr. Someone would go on by saying 'Are you ready kids?' and I would go on 'aye aye Captain' again. And then they would say, 'Ooooooohh.'" I began to sing. Cap's face turned a bright red an looked around. "' _Who lived as a capsicle under the sea? Cap-tain Rog-ers! Saluting hello and killing Nazis!'"_

"Alright now, Mace, it is time to go to sleep. I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Alllrriiiighttt." I felt my eyelids growing heavy and my head spin. "That is a gooooood idea."

He helped me to lie on my back. The world was starting to black out. The last thing I remember was:

"Hey Cap."

Sigh. "Yes, Mace."

"I'm on your side the most. You wanna know why?"

"Yes, Mace."

I whispered, "Because you are worthy. You moved Miljnor and the best bit was that you are humble enough not to show it off."

And I fell asleep.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Hey Bokkies**_

 _ **I have soooooooo much work to do because it is nearly exams and as much as I want to procrastinate, I can't**_

 _ **Love thecapefangirl.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank everything good and holy that I regained my senses the next morning. I sure as hell needed it for the shitstorm that was forming up ahead.

I, of course remembered what High Justice (hah, gettit) said to Cap and I covered my face in embarrassment. I _sang_ that song. SANG IT! Oh and not to mention that I knew that he was just as worthy as Thor and Vision because Miljnor liked him. Let me put it in perspective that I had a dream about chilling on a beach, sipping martinis. My dreams were and are more realistic than this.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from the door.

I cast my eyes to the door to see a lady who must have been appointed 'Babysitter', a glorious job that involved feeding me, taking me for my walkies and a shower, I hoped to God. It was two days since water other than my own sweat touched my skin.

This girl was timid in structure, but I could see from her face that she would rather deliver a nuclear bomb through a portal to save New York than being my maid. Her ebony hair curled slightly at the base of her neck and her eyes matched the jade green shirt covered by the black jacket. There was something familiar about her. My mind tried to run through all of the names and faces of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, hoping that something would come to mind, but it came to no avail.

 _Maybe she is a doppelganger of someone from my own world?_

"Yeah, um, yup. I am fine thanks."

She nodded. "Good, good. I have been instructed by Mr Stark to bring you to him."

My heart started to beat quickly. It couldn't be anything good, right? "Did he say why?"

"Something about a laptop. I am in no position to ask why."

Brilliant. Whatever Stark had in store for me was a lot of uncomfortable questions that I didn't have an answer for…most probably. The lore on the MCU was limited to only the movies (I never could be arsed to watch through the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the thousand other spin-offs) and sure I know a lot of it, but it is not like I can predict what is gonna happen in the fourth Avengers movie. Sure there is Captain Marvel and probably some time-turning shit, but that is the extent of my knowledge. Oh and I had probably change the future, so I can't tell what will happen next.

"Oh, ok, cool." I say in my dorkish way. I start to push myself up, struggling to get into the wheelchair. I expected this woman to help me but she just gave me a distant look.

"Um, hello. Can you please help me here?"

She blinked like she remembered that she did indeed live on that planet and not on Mars. Whoa, wait…why the hell haven't they colonised Mars yet? I mean Stark has the tech and there must be some valuable stuff there. Sorry…anyway…

"Yes, of course." She strode over to me. She had one hell of a determined expression on her face. It kinda scared me, but what could I do? It was not like I had a bunch of roads to go down.

She clutched onto my arm and roughly pulled me up.

"Hey!" I exclaim but she didn't seem to notice. She just pulled me into the chair. A few more shots of pain shivered through my nerves. My brain knocked around in my head, which, is as you might expect not a very pleasant experience.

"Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry whatsoever. She gripped the chair handles as if they were the reins on an unbroken horse, and she pushed with such a force that it made me nearly fly out of it.

 _This person has some serious anger issues._

I clung to the side of the chair as she flew me towards the rec room. It was exactly the same as the day before, except with a few smashed bottles of wine, and a suspicious liquid dripping from the wall, other than that it was pretty normal.

There was no Stark though.

"Where is Tony?" I asked Angry Bird. She ignored me as I heard the doors shut and lock behind me.

 _This cannot be good._ I gulped.

"What, what are you doing?" She just continued to walk without a second word past me and towards where my Serea lay, still plugged up to the screen and on sleep mode, but I could see the red light buzzing, telling me that she still had about another half-an-hour left.

This lady gently drew her fingers across the keyboard and gave a chuckle. She turned around and grinned a toothy and very attractive grin at me. That smile I knew. I knew it from anywhere. Then all the little pieces fell into place in my mind and I am sure you readers know who I am talking about.

You know all of those genderblender drawings on Pintrest, about what a character would look like if they were a boy or a girl? There was one in particular that looked extremely realistic, maybe it was Photoshop or something, but it was exactly what this 'girl' looked like now.

I should have been afraid, considering who it was, any normal person would be, but all I wanted to do was to collapse on the ground hand allow my heart's mini-palpitations to kill me. I had to bite my tongue to hold back the gurgling squeal that was rising up in my throat.

"Holy crap on a cracker." I whispered in awe. "Loki."

XXX

"What gave it away?" The female voice dropped into that sexy British accent that we all love. There was a line of electric light that rolled across that body. The skirt was replaced by some sweet literal tight-ass fabric and that familiar green and black tunic fluttered into existence. The hair and the eyes stayed the same though. That luscious black hair that looks like it was stolen from an vogue photo-shoot and what is known in the fandom world as 'fanfiction green eyes' (practically any character with green eyes has it when written into a fanfic. Look at Dean Winchester for example).

Sorry about that. And sorry for future ogles for which I am for certain gonna do.

"You looked like the female version of Tom Hiddleston. That usually does it."

A knife appeared in his hands. I smiled as I thought of the story when Loki changed into a snake (because Thor loves snakes) and when Thor went to pick him up to admire him and Loki went "Blurgghhh, yeah it is me" and stabbed him. He was eight at the time. He took the knife and twirled it between his fingers.

"Oh yes. I did hear all about that. Thor ranted for hours on end about it. It took a very strong spell to shut him up. And most of it was gibberish about a computer and a movie about our lives."

 _Sometimes I forget that he is still the god of mischief. He hasn't redeemed himself yet._

"But," he continued. "I got the gist of it. A girl who can portal herself here, starts wanting to save everybody from their ultimate destruction."

"To be honest, I didn't do that…"

He cut me off with a laugh. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" I asked because I had no fucking clue on what he was going on about.

"That you have a magic in you. It is weak, but I can feel it ebbing. I figured you were the one who transported yourself here."

I gave him a bemused look. Me magic?! That was utter ridiculousness. In this world, our world, magic does not exist, or if it did, God would have struck me down already, according to Dad.

"That is…no, no…some weird alien thing portaled me here so I can help them predict the future. It is no doubt that dick Thanos's Voldermort-looking minion. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what does matter is what _you_ are going to do with me."

 _I am open to anything you suggest. Like anything. I will do it._

"I want you to come with me. As your punishment to bring Thor's attention to me, I need you to tell me everything, and not just about my future, but your world. I am curious about how your world fits into this one and, of course, if there really is anything to gain from it.

I felt a huge grin cross my face. I was going to go to Asgard. Asgard! The realm of gods. My word on Earth! I could just see the Rainbow bridge and meeting Thor's forgettable friends that if held a gun to my head I still couldn't tell you who they are. Oh and I would get to meet Idris Elba! Of course he probably already knew that.

"Really! That is awesome! Oh, my god. I don't believe it! When do we start?"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you actually want to be taken as a prisoner under my rule? Just like that? No screaming for help, or tricking me or fighting? You want to go?"

"Yeah, it would be awesome! I mean you are such a softy when it comes to actually being ruler. Hell, you made a statue of yourself and a play about how wonderful you are. Do you actually think you scare me? Everyone in my world doesn't think so. We think you are a smol cuddly kitten who needs to be protected at all cost. Especially from the directors. They have a thing about killing you off at every moment they possibly can."

Loki actually looked at me worried. "Aren't you afraid that I am going to hand you over?"

"Nope." I say with conviction.

"Alright. What about your pets here? Aren't they all going to be worried about your sudden disappearance?"

"They will be fine." I mean I hoped they would be fine. I dunno if they were. I knew Bucky would need to be found, and I should technically try and fight my way to Cap or Stark…but it was motherfucking Loki. And I hate saying it: I am a Loki stan way more than a Bucky stan and he was so hot so cut me some slack.

"Ok." I loved how Loki became doubtful of his decision. Like I would also be worried if some eighteen year old begged to be a slave (sexy and in a non-sexy way) for her life. Loki still has some sort of morals. He is not heartless.

A sudden siren of alarms began to ring. A thousand footsteps resounded outside the door.

"Loki, if I were you. I wouldn't hang around long to see what that is all about. Do you want to take me or not?"

His eyes flickered to the door and back at me. "You better hold onto your chair."

xxx

 ** _Hey Bokkies!_**

 ** _I just want to say that I have a hellava lot things on my plate, so these chapters are going to become more infrequent. School, amiright._**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how many times I portal jump I will never get use to that nauseating feeling. This, though was not like a normal portal. Not a simple hop, skip and a jump to the other side. It's like being in the fastest roller-coaster ride ever, except it goes triple as fast. I physically couldn't breathe, and the shooting lights of the portal was not kind to my brain.

It felt like a century before I hit dry, stable land. I was really jacked up to see if it was Heimdall, with his cool golden eyes and being totally kickass.

Except it wasn't him.

It was that other guy…you know him from _Ragnorok_ …what is his name now…Ya, know him with the shaved head, played by Karl Urban…? Ugh just give me a minute it will come back to me now…

In one corner he was already starting with his Midgardian collection: There were bicycles with missing wheels and gym weights and a whole bunch of that crap that TV adverts claim will make your friends jealous of you. You know the usual Veri-mark mops and lawnmowers…

Skurge! That is his name! I think…? Once I am allowed my Wi-Fi privileges back I will look it up.

Anyway, he was just chilling there next to Des and Troy (put them together and you get DesTroy), looking bored to Hel. When he saw Loki and me appearing he smiled.

"Right boss, you got her!" He exclaimed. God, no wonder Loki hired him. He is such a friggen Yes-Man. I know he redeems himself in the future or whatever but since I messed up the timeline so much I am lucky that I am still in one whole piece. "I knew you would!"

Loki just rolled his eyes as he stalked past him. "Just take the girl and the chair and follow me."

"But, um, but who will guard here when I am gone?"

A deep sigh as Loki halted. "We are honestly just going across the bridge. Asgard will not crumble to pieces because there is no one guarding it."

 _Oh, just you wait. In two years you will be wishing that was the fact. You can't even protect the realm_ with _him there. Damn, he actually betrays your ass!_

He gave Loki a sceptical look, but the intimidating glare shot back at him…he quickly made up his mind.

"You are right of course, Your Majesty. You do know…"

"Oh shut up." He strode off down the Rainbow-Bridge. I thank the costume department for making him wear tight pants. Really tight pants. I don't think we appreciate it enough. Let's have a moment of silence for his butt that we may or may not ever see again.

…

…

…

Right let's carry on. My wayward son.

(Sorry they put me on these weird ass drugs that make me trippy for an hour or two. You are going to have to be patient with me.)

So Skurge pushes me down the path, which from a panoramic far-shot must have looked hilarious af. Like Heimdall must have been seeing this and going what the actual fuck anymore. No wonder he escaped to live as a hermit.

During the long trek (a very, very, _very_ long trek), I had a time to do a bit of sight-seeing. It was indescribable.

Unlike Midgard, this realm really did have an edge that led out to space. A giant waterfall gushed over the edge. I remembered the funeral scene with Frigga floating off into another world. Valhalla, I think is the name. I love the sky change from the pitch black of the space sky slowly getting lighter until it was daylight. All the stars faded away in turn for a giant one. I understand why Loki would rather take over this land than his frosty home planet.

True as nuts when we got to the entrance there was a giant erected statue, still in the middle of building. There were only a pair of legs and the bottom half of the torso built and I could only imagine that the rest was not going to be built any time soon. Loki knew that as well and I got a glare for my troubles. Not that I didn't deserve it or anything, I probably did in his eyes since I did ruin his career of ultimate ruler of Asgard.

All around me were curious eyes from the merchants and the most beautiful women I have ever seen. They all look like nymphs in the silky robes and their hair pinned up in intricate waves. A girl about my age, maybe a bit older, with rich crimson hair and stunning blue eyes gave me a wink as I rolled past her. I never got her name and to this day I kind of regret it. Not every day you can say that how I got over my asshat of a crush was to make out with a freaking goddess from Asgard.

Sorry 'bout that. Where was I? Oh right. Most of the stares were directed at Loki, and they all instinctively moved away from him in fear that they might be chosen to be next on his hit list. I suppose they had a lot to fear, since he did bind is brother in some God forsaken (I suppose it really is God forsaken there) place at the bottom of the main palace. Only if they knew the squishy sweetie that was under that tough, beautiful exterior. He just has daddy issues, that's all.

I could continue to describe the long trek to the holding room, but honestly it is all a bit hazy. Either that or it is the medicine talking again. I remember how in awe I was of the intricately built walls and the accessories that went along with it. I remember thinking not even the Thor cast and crew got to experience this in its full wonder.

I wish that it existed in this world. I mean I don't want an alien invasion, but I suppose since Trump is in charge he would remove aliens from America. Sorry, that was a bad pun. I think I will wait until these meds wear off before I continue…

XXX

Right sorry about all of that.

So I was escorted to a small room on the side. Once I walked in I saw Thor chained to a chair. I had to hold back an inappropriate laugh because it looked exactly like that scene in Sakaar where Valkyrie ties him to a chair and he says 'Surprise!'

Before I go on, what is Valkyrie's real name? I know in the comics that she is a white Viking chick and she has a legit name, not the name of section of the Asgardian army. It is like calling a person Marine or Navy. Actually, that is a kick-ass name. After all of this, I will go and research it.

Anyway…

Thor's eyes widened when he saw me. He struggled to say something, but his mouth physically could not open to talk.

Loki rolled his eyes with such a sassy motion and clicked his fingers.

"…and that is not the end of it! You bring her here?! She has done nothing except breathing and she is now your prisoner?"

"Um, actually…" I pipe up.

"It is not her fault that she is here. She is trying to help me and she believe it or not she has some interesting information about another…"

Click. I turned my head and raised my eyebrow.

"Really, Loki?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "He was speaking too much and too loud." He smiled at Thor. "This is how it is going to be. I talk…and that is all. Believe it or not, brother, she came here out by her own violation. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but she tells me that her world praises me of the god that I am. So…what is going to happen is that I am going to find out my fate, and then I will decide if she is useful enough to stay with us."

My heart started to thump. "You want to kill me?"

"No, I will not. But if I find it more worth my time to hand you over to these villains that you are going on about. They can do whatever they want."

 _Sure you will Loki_

"Now, you are going to show me this prophecy about my fate."

"I think that maybe we should watch the last Thor movie because beside that it is the best movie out of them all, it is a lot longer than the five minutes on screen when you die. Just get my laptop and I will reveal everything. Wait, where is my laptop?"

He clicked his fingers and the Serea appeared. I opened her up and pressed the on button. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing.

"What is wrong?"

"I need a charger. She is dead."

Loki whispered something under his breath like 'you have got to be fucking kidding me.'

"Then we are going to get one. I will get gate-man to get one. It can join the rest of his junk."

XXX

 ** _Hey guys_**

 ** _Please comment_**

 ** _Love thecapefangirl_**


	9. Chapter 9

Four hours, three pies, two faulty chargers and a knocked out shop assistant later, Skurge came back red faced and panting. In one of his hands was a black computer charger. I hoped that it would fit in, because if I had to tell him a third time that he had a Mac charger he would choose the most painful way to kill me.

I prayed to Hamingja, the Norse goddess of luck (I know I am fill of information that no one cares about. Don't ask me to pronounce it though) and she took some pity on me. I took the charger and lo and behold it fit! I automatically took the plug and…

"Shit." I exclaimed under my breath. Why oh why did I forget that this is Asgard, not a house where there is a thousand ports to plug in the charger.

I looked around desperately, like I was in my last exam where I was too busy marathoning Harry Potter over the weekend to study.

"Is everything ok?" Loki asked, his patience waning a little bit.

"Yes!" I lied. _Think, Justice, think!_

Then it came to me in a bolt of lighting. Literally.

"Um, I am just going to need Chr…Thor for a second. Just for a small second."

Loki sighed. He clicked his fingers and the ropes untangled themselves from Thor's body. Loki signalled Skurge to bring Thor near me. He threw Thor face first on the floor in front of my chair, where the plug hung precariously off of it."

"Right, all I need you to do is when I put your hand on this," I pointed my finger on the metal part of the plug, "and think of what you are doing to do to Loki when you are free, ok. But don't get too passionate; I don't want her to explode."

I took his stiff hand and put it on the plug. I looked for a white light at the bottom of Serea. There wasn't anything. There wasn't anything for the next minute and a half. I could feel the red hot glare of Loki searing into the back of my neck.

Then Luck answered me. There was a tiny spark on the metal plug and the light on the computer flickered on.

I sighed in relief. I could not believe that my crazy plan actually worked. I mean I could have died from electric shock or something, but I didn't! I am still alive and kicking, much to many people's disgust.

My fingers were crossed as I gingerly pressed the on button. I was greeted to the white logo and a backscreen light. Not only that, it turned out that just a little bit of Thor juice was enough to charge up Serea to 87%. We could honestly use him as a renewable energy source back here.

"It is up and running." I called out to Loki. "You can put your bro back to where ever he was before. No, he actually should watch this. It is important to you both."

"It is about bloody time." He stalked over to me. He stopped quickly with a confused look on his face "Is that a cartoon me with a caption saying 'Chaos and Destruction'?"

 _Fuck, I forgot about that._ My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Maybe." I replied, hoping that I could get the movie on as quickly as possible.

"You were not joking when you said that I am seen as a weak innocent child who needs protection."

"No, not weak, just misunderstood." I pressed on the icon and VLC Player popped up. "The script writers have a habit of killing you off a thousand times and portraying you as the enemy. We are pretty soft towards you because you were treated as one of those babies from Asia that celebrities treat as their own private status booster."

Loki frowned. "I had no idea what you just said."

"Don't worry, not many people do. Anyway, here we are." I took Serea and turned her to Loki. "I suggest we find somewhere comfortable because it is a long movie"

XXX

"That was unexpected." Loki said after watching his screen time in Infinity War. "And you say that I am permanently dead."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That depends on the directors. In my time Avengers 4 part 2 only comes out in a few months and I haven't had energy to look up any news about it."

"Right." Loki leaned back on the couch, his fingers tip to tip. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well your sister does not appear until Odin dies in two years' time. You can choose to follow the plot of the movie where you bang Jeff Goldblum to be popular and Thor gets a boyfriend or you can follow your own path where you don't die. It is your own choice."

Loki looked to the side where he saw Thor's desperate face. He was frantically rocking when he saw Bruce Banner. His eyes soften when he saw his brother in pain. Loki was like that as we all know.

"I am certainly not going to wait around that long. If my position is threatened already by two others, I would not like to leave it until we walk into their hands. I think we are going to need to gather all the strength we can if we are to defeat Thanos."

I felt a huge smile cross my face. "Does this mean that I am not going to be handed over to the enemy?"

"Maybe. But not today. You are still of use to me. Your magic combined with your knowledge makes you a powerful ally."

I raised my eyebrow. What was it with him and his persistence about my "magic ability"?

"Loki, how many times have I gotta say: I have no magic. Nada, zit, zulch, zero, naught. I was brought here by Dr Strange to warn me about the aliens who want to attack my Earth."

"That may be so, but that does not deny you the fact that you still have a strong power radiating off of you. It is underdeveloped like it has been dormant for a while."

I was a bit overwhelmed with the thought of me being able to wield any type of magic. I could just imagine the look on Mom and Dad's face when I came home and said "Surprise Motherfuckers!" then start shooting rainbows and scaring the absolute shits out of them. _That would be worthwhile,_ I thought.

I looked at my hands. Could it be possible? I had no idea. Did I want to try and find out? Oh hell yes.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I grew up in a family where repression was the order of the day."

"Don't I know it." He smiled at me. "Why don't you and I have a little practice session where I can teach you some practical skills? Maybe self-healing is a good start."

He took the chair and begun to wheel me away, when I told him to stop.

"I think we should let Thor go."

His face changed from a smile to a frown. "Why? He is so quiet. And not pestering me."

"Well, who else is going to convince the Avengers to fight with us against the Giant Purple Head? And anyway he can start preparations on a trip to Sakaar. Bruce Banner and Valkyrie can prove useful. Maybe sending a search party after Strange would be on the table."

He sighed. "I suppose so." He clicked his fingers and Thor sprung up.

"Finally!" he held his hand out for his precious hammer. I got to him after a few awkward minutes he got it. He glared at us, fighting with himself if it was worth it to throw the weapon in our faces. Thank goodness he thought the better of it.

"This is not over, brother," were the last words before he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

One might think that I would have been carted off to a magical room like Harry Potter did when he was learning about his Patronus, but no, it was nothing like that at all.

The room was literally that…a room. It had a balcony, I suppose, with a wonderful view of the edge of Asgard and outer space. It was surreal, like something that a surrealist artist would have painted. I wish to find the words to describe what I saw, but my memory fails me, and even if I could, I couldn't find the words to explain what I saw.

There was a saddened expression on Loki's face. He absentmindedly ran his finger along the walls, leaving a trail of golden sparks in their wake. It hit me.

"You used to be taught your magic by Frigga in here, right?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could clasp my hands around it, but Loki didn't seem offended.

"Yes, that is true. Mother and I spent hours here trying out new tricks." A small smile pulled at his lips. "My favourite memory is the one mentioned in the film. The one when I changed into a snake. The whole story is that Mother and I were practicing concealing weapons when changing form. Snakes were the first creature that I learned to change into because it was the easiest. It just so happened that Thor favoured the creature the most. Mother was the one who thought it would be funny if I were to hide in the room when she would call my brother to help her with a few things. The door was conveniently left open and Thor walked past. He nearly burst with excitement when he saw me. He ran over and picked me up and…well…you know the rest."

I blinked. _Frigga_ was the one who came up with the idea?! Who would have thought the regal queen would have even considered the possibility? No wonder Loki was like he was…

"You do not need to gawp like that." Loki said as I snapped out of my awe. The tears that formed in the corners of his eyes were dry and he had his snarky smile pasted on his face. No doubt he was using some sort of trick to hid his feelings, but I knew better than to push. He wasn't going to cry in front of some random stranger. "Let's begin. Close your eyes."

I eyed him suspiciously, reluctant to do what he asked. You never can trust a trickster. But I did it anyway.

"Now imagine you are enclosed in a bubble. Your bubble can be whatever you feel like. Just somewhere comfortable."

Images of my bed, with a good book, or a few unfinished ones beside it, flashed through my mind. I could feel the smoothness of the sheets and the warmth of my duvet. My laptop provided extra heat on my lap, churning away as I typed fan fiction that would make even the most sexually open people blush. A bowl of popcorn that I managed to sneak in alongside mother's lemonade sat precariously over my fake bible covers ('Never to many bibles' they say, which is how I managed to read some dime romance novels). I felt myself relaxing as if I were back there in that room, lying to my parents that I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to church.

"I can sense that you are now relaxed. Now, in your head, reach out in your bubble and place your hands on the walls."

In my head I felt my hand reach out and touch the dull plaster. I could feel a coolness over my imaginary hands.

"The walls are your source of power. The touch of it must make you feel strong, even by a miniscule amount. Tap into that power. It will heal you and bring you back to your original strength."

I squeezed my eyes tight as I willed my strength to flow into me.

Nothing.

I tried again, pushing harder but only a headache arose.

"Loki, I don't understand," I said after a few minutes. I collapsed back into the wheelchair, panting. "I did everything that you said. I imagined my bubble and I felt the walls, yet I am the same."

"It simply could take more time for you to access your power. Living in a world where magic is repressed means that it could take a few days for you to do the simplest of tricks."

I nodded, even though deep down in my stomach I just knew that that was simply not true. I could feel the power that my bubble gave off, but nothing happened. It was like the power was blocked from the route I wanted it to take. It was pulling into a different direction altogether, like it was suited for something else.

But I trusted Loki's judgement. He was the god of Trickery and Mischief after all and he knew more magic than my whole of my world put together.

"I think it is time for a meal, don't you think? I know I can't do magic on an empty stomach."

XXX

Oh my God! The food. How can I forget mentioning the food since it was the highlight of my adventure?

There were chickens of every size, the juiciest, sweetest damn grapes that I have ever tasted, salads and veggies of every kind, and I mean every kind because there were things that I had never seen. Tasted good though.

And that was just starters. For the main course, there were a thousand cuts of beef, lamb, pork and an interesting suspicious looking meat. There was normal bread, seeded bread, brown bread and white bread and bread made from honey and oats. The sandwiches that I made tasted awesome.

For dessert was a bit more disappointing since there was only fruit and a sweet bread. I do remember that chocolate would be a commodity on the world, because of the novelisation of Ragnorok mentioned it. But it was tasty and amazing! Living in my holy-than-thou house meant that there was only water and a dulled watered-down orange juice. I tried to reason with them with the Bible because even Jesus turned water into wine, but when you use the Bible to prove a Thumper right it does not apply.

Whatever, it was food that I did not have to pay for so I was happy. And I was served by beautiful men and women, who I swear were nymphs. They had that ethereal glow around them, and they had real smiles. I could see the gimmer in their eyes. I felt it strange that they were happy to serve Loki after the shit-up he made, but somehow, I am pretty sure that they knew it was Loki all along. They were happy he wasn't killing anyone and that they were treated well so they had no qualms with him.

Loki was happy as well. From all the movies, there were only a few times that I had seen him truly happy. The rest was destruction and death that twisted through his stomach like a knife. Which reminded me…

"Loki?" I began after swallowing the last of the pheasant leg.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about Odin?"

There was a hushed silence when his name was mentioned. I felt anxiety sinking to the pit of my stomach.

Loki swished the wine thoughtfully. "Well, I thought I will leave him on Midgard."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Because he is an ass. And he lied to me about being of Jotunheim descent, and he lied to us about having a sister who happens to be the goddess of Death. I think his banishment is enough."

"Loki, you lie all the time. You have faked your death more times than I have fingers on my hands."

He leaned forward, with a glint in his eye. "Yes, but that is my trait; that is my domain. I am the Trickster god, it is who I am. The Allfather's job was to protect us, but he failed us too many times, starting before stealing me, and before the Valkyries death. He did it since the world's beginning when he created Asgard around Death."

This hit me in the feels. I never knew that he had claimed the moral high ground, but I did not care. It was beautiful and he was probably faking the speech, but what the hell, he had a point.

"He is dead in three years anyway, and he dies peacefully." I said before I even knew it. Loki smiled.

"I thought so. Let's continue with your introductory feast. You have a lot of work to do after it."

 _XXX_

 ** _Hey bokkies_**

 ** _Sorry about the delay, but exams are a bitch. I will try to continue on time, but I don't promise anything_**

 ** _Love thecapefangirl_**


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the afternoon we worked, taking breaks…never. (I would rather not talk about toilet breaks; those are some bad, bad memories) My head was dizzy and no doubt red from exertion and I felt sweat pouring out every orifice I have on my body, and nothing came out of it.

"Please, for the love of God, can I stop." I asked after the millionth time I tried to tap into my power. "There is obviously nothing there."

"I am never wrong," he replied, although I could hear the doubt in his voice. I knew he was so sure that I had some sort of magical ability, and I would have been willing to believe him if something, _anything_ , came out of those hours spent of me looking constipated.

He wearily spun on his heel to the balcony. With hands clasped behind his back, Loki looked to the horizon for some sort of miracle answer to all his problems. I collapsed back in my seat and reflected on the few days I have spent in MCU. For the sake of gathering my thoughts, let's review exactly the amount of crap that I went through for the past three days (or was it two? Time was very strange there.)

I had managed to fall through a portal, compliments of my friend Strange.

Peter friggen' Parker swings across the whole of Manhattan to 177 A Bleecker Street.

There I was told that I was a subject of great interest because I pirate movies onto my laptop and have extensive knowledge about that world. Also, the only reason that they exist is because of some weird-ass explanation that we are practically gods of each of these worlds.

Some alien creature somehow learnt it from…something? That wasn't clear. Maybe I would ask them, if they try not to kill me.

Anyway they invade the place and I, yet again get transported to the Avengers hideout. There I made Tony and Stephan hate each other and cause an early Civil War. Thor flies off to Asgard and gets captured.

Loki arrives on the scene that day and I am told that I had a magic ability to do shit that I could not tap into.

That sounds about right.

I sat there with each thought running through my brain. How did I manage to get myself into such a mess? I had one job, and that was to not get myself into weird magical shit. Maybe my mom and dad knew that and they were doing that terrible parenting thing that every fictional parent does: lie to your children to 'protect them' until they get annoyed and do it anyway to say "screw you" to their parents without any ability to protect themselves. Literally every YA novel in this world (and that I suppose. It is getting quite tiring trying to express the difference between the two. Any ideas on how I could differentiate between the two? Wait…I suppose you can't because you would have read this when I am finished…Ugh never mind!).

I could see Loki formulating a plan in his mind. And I did not like it.

"Why?" I hear you ask very loudly. Well it is fucking Loki! What do you expect from him? I had images of being chained up and forced to do…wait is that bad…? Sorry I will try and keep this PG rated (I'm not doing a good job, aren't I…?)

"Ok, this the deal. I try one more thing. If I am wrong I will apologise for putting you through Hel, if I am right then, you are going to have to do something for me."

There was a gleam in his eye that scared me quite a bit. Just like from _The Avengers_ when he hypnotised all those people with the Mind Stone in his sceptre thingumabob. His eyes looked as tired as I felt and I knew that he wanted out as much as I did, so I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that I was not going anywhere until I did as he said.

"Ok, fine then." I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes and automatically created the bubble around me.

"You are going to do as before." Loki's voice drifted into my subconscious. "Touch the bubble and allow it's strength to flow into you."

I reached out planted my palms firmly onto the surface of the purple wall. I felt the strength of the power flow into me. Energy was revived in me and I, beside the fact I was confided to a chair, felt like I could take over the world.

"Instead of diverting your energy to your areas of pain, focus it only at the tips of your fingers and only there. Feel the power building up at the tips of your fingers."

Like, most things in life, it was easy to begin with (almost like writing this book. It was actually good in the beginning, and now I am tired and lazy). I concentrated the power at the tips of my fingers and held it there. That, of course, was until a surge of power popped out of nowhere. The energy nearly threw me backwards.

"Now, this is the most difficult part. Control that energy and focus it onto a certain point in the room. In your mind's eye, image a place that you want to be in this moment. Any place would do."

I started to get a little inkling on what he thought my capacity of my powers were.

"Loki, I am telling you this is not gonna work." I said through gritted teeth.

"I asked you to trust me, so trust me. Have you got a place in mind?"

I had indeed. You may think it was my room, my Batcave, but it was in fact at the bistro by the sea. I imagined the last place that I was before this shitstorm started.

"Yes!"

"Now, move your hands in a circular motion and release your power at a steady pace."

I focused on that small café table by the ocean while I moved my exhausted hands in circles. Streaming from my fingers was a whispy white flow of a magic of some kind. I cautiously opened my eyes to see a spiral of light spinning around in a circle. An oval picture appeared of my safe haven, except it was night time there, and looked like a beginning scene from a horror movie.

"Don't lose your concentration!" Loki shouted, but it was too late. I was concentrating too hard on the vision in front of me to keep moving my hands. The portal, for I was sure it was without a doubt a portal, flickered like an old TV. The next second it had disappeared: the magic had stopped flowing from my hands.

I collapsed back on my seat, short of breath. I could not believe that a) Loki was right and b) LOKI WAS RIGHT! I had the ability to fly anywhere and everywhere if I wanted to. I would not need to drive a car or pay a stupendous amount of money on planes and petrol. The world was my oyster and I was damn well gonna go and explore it.

But, as you imagine, it raised a lot of questions. Was it I who opened the portal? If so, why did Strange lie to me? Are there really aliens after me, or was those things after Strange? Was that even Strange at all?!

I looked up at Loki, who had a smug smile pasted on his face.

"I swear to God if you said 'I told you so' I am going to transport your self-righteous ass to Hell, a.k.a. my town, and you do not want to spend the rest of your days in Hickville.

Loki suppressed a smile and looked at me rather with pride at my outburst than fear. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A soothing wave of coolness flooded into my broken bones and pain-filled lungs. The next breath I breathed was one out of relief rather than a constant ache.

"Thanks." I muttered, my face burning up when I realised how close I was to Loki's face. For all realness, he was beautiful. I mean not like this Earth's counterpart, who is gorgeous as he is. Loki exuded an aura of magic and deadly attractiveness, if that makes sense. My heart pounded as he stared into my eyes a little longer than what was normal.

Listen up, peeps, I think the most unreal part of this whole journey was the fact that…Shit, someone is coming. Oh God, it is mom and dad, yet for another throw at trying to exorcise the 'demon' in me. Help my soul!

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Hey Bokkies!_**

 ** _I am so glad that you guys love this fic! I would also be glad if you could give me a comment or two on how you think the next chapter will continue. (I am running out of ideas)_**

 ** _Love the capefangirl_**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about that. As you can see, this doubles as a diary of sorts. I hate to inflict my current position onto you, but it would be very awkward with random stops without explanation.

Anywho, as I was saying, this was the most unreal part of the journey. He leaned in a little closer, almost my lips touching his soft lips. His pupils had dilated ever so slightly as he brushed my drenched hair away from my cheek. He put one hand onto my shoulder and the other one snaked down my torso to the base of my spine. My body began to shake, not out of fear or the cold, but the intimacy of the touch.

You must understand, this is the closest I have ever been to a male in my life, beside my family. I didn't know what I had to do. Should I kiss him? Should I push him away? Should I make an awkward comment, then laugh at my own stupid joke? I had no cooking clue on how I should have proceeded from there.

Loki leaned down to whisper in my ear, not before drawing his lips across my cheek.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." His voice was deep and ruff. From TV shows I knew exactly how this conversation would have ended. "Pretending to be my father had not exactly helped me, and being Loki, less so. But now I can finally let myself go."

Oh, my throbbing heart! I thought, I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. He actually wants me to do that with him! My first time would be with a god. Just think how amazing this is going to feel! I was going to experience what every Deviant Artist had drawn a thousand times. HA SUCK IT PRADA HANDBAG! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE WITH TATE, BUT I HAVE WON THE WAR WITH LOKI!

Well, I would have, if Thor did not choose that exact moment to bash through the window like the colossal god that he was. His trustworthy hammer shone brightly in his hand as the sunlight glinted off of it and into our eyes. It was nice of him that to stop his hammer a centimetre from flying into my face.

Thor himself looked a bit bedraggled. He had a bruise around his left eye, cuts pepper over his face and arms, and his hair changed from the sun-drop gold to a mattered mess of grease, dirt and leaves. Oh, did I mention that it had been shorn into the new recognisable style that we all know and love. It hadn't been as long as I expected for him to arrive back onto Asgard. I expected another week, at the least, not a day. But then again time on Sakaar differs from the realm of Asgard. Remember in Ragnorok Thor arrived two weeks later than Loki. Was it two weeks…? You must forgive my memory. Lack of any entertainment beside the thousand pieces puzzle is does that to a person.

"I have retrieved Banner from Sakaar, and the Valkyrie. I also managed to retrieve a few more rebels for our cause…Wait?" Thor turned his head from Loki to me, the back at Loki. "What is going on here?!"

He had his angry voice on. Which, if you have learnt anything from the MCU is a very, very bad thing to witness. Or worse, to be on the receiving end of it. Well, honestly, I don't blame him. I mean what if your rebel brother was about he was about to bang a relatively innocent girl, and you knew that he was going to poison her mind fill of deviant ideas and make a Bonnie and Clyde duo, I think you might also be a little worried…just a little any way.

"Nothing!" Loki and I exclaimed at the same time. He gripped my shoulder and pushed me onto the floor behind him. Look, I understand you need to put up a pretence, but ya do not need to be a dick about it. I am thankful that at least he healed me before hand because that would be very, very, very painful.

While I was enjoying the cold embrace of the floor, Loki continued. "I was just teaching the girl how to tap into her magical ability. And heal her, since no-one has had the decency to provide her with such a comfort. Anyway, brother, tell me about your adventures to this Sakaar place. I'm sure that it was quite a journey."

Thor looked from me to Loki with his eyebrow raised. He was not convinced in the slightest even though everything that Loki said was the truth. Well, the half-truth, but close enough. That is actually a brilliant tactic to use. A way to tell the truth and lie at the same time, brilliant! Thor, not taking his eyes off of this brother, continued.

"It was wonderful. No, actually it was brilliant." I could hear the sarcasm thick in his voice. I just knew he was about to have a huge rant about all the crappy things that have happened on his journey, then end the outburst with saying 'so yeah, it was great!' after comparing our luxury time spent there on Asgard.

Let's begin. If I remember it correctly, it went something like this:

"So, I arrived about three months ago on the trash planet. Within three months, a geriatric with shot nerves and rusty implements cut my hair. Not to mention that I was confronted by a flamboyant sociopath who has a taste for death by electric shock. Oh didn't I tell you, my hammer got lost in space. Lost in space! As you can see it is back in safe hands by pure luck, but that comes later in the story. I had to face off against Banner, when I won, obviously. Trying to find Valkyrie was not as difficult as I thought, she was drinking the bar. Trying to tell her that some girl from another universe was not as easy as I thought, and I was detained for a month for insanity, until I broke free with the help of my rebel friends. I used that technique to calm down Bruce down from that video clip that you showed me, but like in the clip he destroyed the ship within one hit. I had to flirt…let me repeat…flirt! With that…man to get the code for the ship since I did not memorise the one that Loki put in. Thank Odin that he had a short memory and didn't remember me from the prison breakout. From there…" He took a deep breath in and squeezed his eyes closed. "From there I broke out by using the large ship where we all managed to fit in. By evading about twenty enemy ships we managed to fly through the Anus back here. My first stroke of luck was when my hammer just happened to be floating randomly in space. What are the chances of that happening. So in summary, while you were here eating pheasant and playing magic tricks, I was out in the real world and fighting for my life. So yeah…it was wonderful."

Called it!

I looked away in shame, my cheeks heated up to a thousand degrees. Loki did not even hint at an embarrassed emotion in his soul.

"Well, it did sound fun, but we need to finish with play time." Loki said in his bored voice. "While you were fighting space pirates, we discovered that our friend here was the one who created the portal, not the Wizard. We need to get answers from this Midgardian before we continue with our journey."

"Wait…wait, you are telling me that I spent three months in that Hell before I escaped by myself, and you could have given me some help? Seriously? Really?"

"We literally found out about two minutes before you arrived. And anyway, you are here aren't you? Let's get onto the next mission!"

Loki and I walked out of the room and behind us we heard Thor grumbling and muttering about how he never catches a break, and how he was born into the wrong family.

I did not notice though, because once Thor stomped off into his chamber, Loki pulled me into the nearest room. My God that was an event that I never want to forget.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Don't forget to comment...please...**_


	13. Chapter 13

For the more delicate of the readers out there, I shall not recount the details in depth. Also, it purely was quite a blur for me. Everything happened so fast. I mean beside the fact I spent like fifteen minutes kissing one of the hottest beings in the entire Universe of the MCU…no that is actually it. Let's just say that we put the Kama Sutra to shame.

Speaking of shame, if my mom and dad ever heard about my various positions in depth, beside that it would be a video worthy moment. Actually, it wouldn't be shameful, it would be hilarious. I only wouldn't because I am still on my parent's payroll, and when I am out of here they will be paying for collage. If they knew of my exploits, I would actually have to get a job to pay my way outta here.

Anyway after a few cigars and untangled out of silky sheets, I got my shit together. For a fangirl, you would expect that I would have a nervous breakdown at the aspect that a hottie slept with me. I should be crying into the smooth, sweet blanket, "Oh that was amazing." I would exclaim through the tears, "You are so beautiful; this was beautiful." but I felt nothing during it. I mean that it was brilliant, and it was the best feeling in the world, but I felt nothing _emotionally._ Like it was a dream. I suppose it was since I did it with a fictional character.

Loki gracefully stood up from the bed, the sheet falling off of his pale body. Damn his ass was perfect. He walked over to a table, where a tray lay. The gilded platter was laced with a sweet honey cakes, jugs brimming with sweet bubbling wine, two chalices inviting me to have a deep drink.

"You know, Mace, have you thought about the future." Loki asked suddenly as he poured the wine into the goblets. He strode back with the glinting metal in his hand. I pushed myself back into the feathery pillows, my left hand clutching the ivory sheet to my chest, and my right hand stretched out towards the wine.

"What do you mean?" I said knowing fully what he meant.

"I mean," he joined me back in the bed, "what you plan to do when all of this is over. You and the rest of my brother's friends, save the universe from Thanos, and restore everything back to normal."

 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap_

"I-I am going to probably go back home. I may not like my family, but I have friends there, and plus I need to wreak revenge on this specific bitch who has screwed my life over. You know," I turned over to face him. Damn his green eyes were beautiful. How could I reject them? "before I came here, I was readying myself to travel to the city, where I would study to become a famous lawyer, defending the weak and the innocent, doing something worthwhile for the world. In my world, they are the closest thing to superheroes, well mainly villains depending on perspective. So, if I go back, I could be actual hero. I could save my world from actual villains, instead of waiting months for justice…Holy crap!" I sprung forward, spilling wine on my chest.

I couldn't believe that I never thought of it before. It all makes sense. Plus, it was a brilliant way to change the topic. I know how stupid it sounds. I had a chance with Loki, but beside all fanfiction you have read, you realise how impractical it is? I have to grow old while he looks like that for the rest of his life. It is weird and I just cannot bear the thought of that. And it is not like I could bring him back here. Powers are practically useless in our universe, except my own, and imagine the scandal of a teen dating a thirty-something year old actor. It will not bode well for anyone.

"What?"

"My name. Justice. It is perfect. It was almost that I was born to do this!" I jumped down to the tiled floor. The sudden change in temperature shocked me slightly. "You have made me realise my full potential as a hero. I can travel across universes to my favourite lands and resolve problems before the author kills someone off. Maybe a code name is a good idea. Like Traveller, or the Jumper…or maybe Space-Mistress?" He gave me a confused look. "Yeah, I don't really like that much either. It will come to me soon enough. I suppose now what we should do is to stock up on food and follow up what is happening on Midgard. I have some pressing questions to Dr Strange that needs answering. Then we can all go get shawarma; me ideally back in my Universe."

"Mace." Loki said quietly. He got up from his position from the bed. I heard the soft tread I his footsteps behind me. A hand lightly snaked across my back and around my stomach. I'm not going to lie, it felt good. My body unexpectedly shivered when he moved my hair down my shoulder; his lips softy drag across the back of my neck. Ok, fine, I might only be physically attracted to him, and the physical shit feels a-ma-zing, but there is that saying: "never met your heroes" because they are never who they portray on the silver screen. I had the opposite problem with Loki. He is _exactly_ as he is portrayed before Ragnorok. The dialogue maybe will explain it better.

Me, a little scared: Yeah…?

Loki, being a bit persuasive: Maybe, instead of going back home, you stay with me and help you to develop your powers.

Me, pushing him away because I know where he is going with this and I don't like it: Well, um, you know, I would _love_ to stay, but…

Loki, ignoring that previous bit and turning me to face him: You are powerful. Extremely powerful. You have a skill that a few can achieve without magical objects. Just imagine a world after the mission; you will be celebrated as a hero. Everyone will praise you as a goddess who you are. If you go back to your world…you will be an outsider; a freak that no-one will understand. You will never be able to live your life normally ever again.

…

( _Look, he has a point, since I am in this madhouse, and no-one believes me.)_

…

You are better to stay will me, where you can wield power, me by your side, and…"

 _He puts his arms around me and pulls me closer, then whispers in his gruff, sexy voice…_

"you and I can rule this universe, our way."

This is code for "you are going to be a pawn for my ultimate ruling or something". And as much as that sounds cool, I am not into that whole kinky submissive thing.

Luckily for me, if you can call it luck, Thor bashed through the door at that moment. He looked from Loki, to me, who was scrambling for a blanket to cover my body. Thor, who is an angry gentleman, had the decency to look away with a super red face.

When I covered my nudity, he turned around and stormed up to Loki.

"FOR ASGARD'S SAKE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS…!" I can't remember the exact monologue because I was scared shitless and hiding under the sheets, but he was angry as fuck.

"Justice, when you regain your dignity, if you ever can, join me in the throne room, we have a strategy to discuss." A flurry of footsteps stormed out.

Why am I always doing stupid crap?

XXX

 _ **Please, please, please comment**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was ten minutes of immense awkwardness, with the Easter Egg hunt for my clothes and Loki still nudging me towards the idea of ruling not just the galaxy with him, but the whole millions of universes out there. He gave up after a few minutes when he realised that U was distracted with more important things, like ignoring him.

Once I retrieved my knickers from the ceiling fan and put them on without too much of an effort, I mentally prepared myself with a room full of judgemental immortals. No doubt news of my exploits had been circling through the Asgardian grapevine. Just imagine how meeting the most colourful and rich characters when they know of my sexual taste in people. Nice, right?

Nonetheless, I had to buck up and grit my teeth through the next hour and a half. I hoped I didn't fuck up as much as I had, but of course, I did.

I wondered through to the throne room where a cluster of people clambered towards the centre. All around me were yells and shaking fists. Spit sprayed from every direction, no-one caring who started it. A strong odour emanated from the dusted clothes, obviously not washed for a few days.

I tried to push forward to see what was going on at the end, but the surrounding people applied the same force to push me back. I received a hairy eyeball from one of them as if my existence bothered them.

"Hey!" I called over the raucous shouts. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

Nothing. A quick look around the room did not revel anything helpful. I am height challenged let's just say, and trying to peer over the tops of these human giraffes is like telling a child to not eat the candy in front of them: impossible and requires a lot of energy.

I could not find Thor, Banner or even Loki. _Maybe they are the source at the other end of the room? If I could just…_

My calves were straining from my weight on my tippy toes. This was no use. How the Holy name of Mary was I supposed to get there? Well, the answer walked up behind me.

"Justice Mace, daughter of the realm of the Mother Universe. I have been expecting you."

I knew that voice! I spun around to be face to face with the golden-eyed, all-knowing Keeper of the Gates, Heimdall.

His posture was the straight regal stance he always showed, except of the golden regalia of the first few movies, he was dressed in the peasant clothes from _Ragnorok_. In a sheathe by his hip, he displayed a hefty silver sword, strong enough to cut through anything, I bet.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything at all, but not words came out. The only noise that escaped my mouth was a high pitch squeal as I let out a thin stream of air.

"You do not need to speak. I have known that you would come for a long time, but I did not think so soon after the other one."

I furrowed my eyebrows. _There is another one? How can that be…?_

"Yes, there is another one." Heimdall's face was as stiff and straight as Colin Firth. And no, I shall not apologise for that last comment. "I thought you would know him? He is, after all the creator of this world."

 _OHHHHHHHHH!_ I found myself falling over from the awe.

"You don't mean…Stan-friggen-Lee is like me! You kid!" I exclaimed as the thought washed over me. That made so much sense, since he has incorporated himself in different roles over and over again. It also creates a million questions like if he inserted himself here, why isn't there a double of him? A paradox formed in my head, but I decided to brush it away. There is no use trying to find an explanation anymore. I mean, I have had sex with Loki, nothing makes sense anymore.

"I do not 'kid'. He is a Portal Weaver, a master at the craft. I suggest that you seek him out to help you. He can provide the answers you seek. Answers that no even I have to offer."

 _A Portal Weaver? Huh, I like the name. It has a nice sci-fy ring to it; a bit of a fantasy flavour. It is a relief that I am not a special Chosen One at that. The last thing I need is to be that person in every YA novel who has to save the world, because apparently armies just don't cut it anymore._

"I think I shall pay him a visit, but for now I need to find out what on Mother Earth is going on here? Where are the others?"

I turned back to face Heimdall, but he had gone. Instead he was replaced with further rioters forcing their way through the room. There was no choice but to go with the flow and push my way to the end.

A man with a torn brown tunic elbowed me in the boobs. He didn't even have the decency to apologise to me. Now any girl knows it is second only to period pain on the scale of what hell we have to face every day. This meant war.

I yelled a battle cry as I scratched and scraped my way through the throng, until I pushed myself to the other side. I face palmed onto the floor from the force of the last push. A rush of blood pounded through my cheeks and out my nose.

"Crap!" I muttered. "Why, oh why, do I have to hurt myself at every fricken turn?"

After a few minutes of mumbling curses to myself, I felt a light touch on my shoulder."

"Justice?"

I bared a glance at the new fresh hell that was awaiting me. I squinted through the dancing spots that clouded my vision to see an awkward man, glasses skewed on his nose. Salt and pepper hair curled slightly around his ears. Yup you know who I am talking about.

"Banner?" I asked as he helped me up from the floor.

"So, Thor really wasn't joking when he said that you are a wizard?"

I was on my feet when he asked me that. I straightened my shirt and tied my hair back.

"Nope. I am the real McCoy."

"Mace! I am so glad that you could make time out of my brother's bedsheets to be with us." Thor came up from behind Brucie.

"No-one asked you to be so salty all of the time, Thor. It was a one-time thing." I said as I started to walk with them to the back of the room.

"What does 'salty' mean?" Thor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind. What is going on here?"

"Well, they are obviously cheering. They are happy that they had found a new home."

I glanced back to the angry mob. "They sure do show a funny way about it." I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

I followed Banner and Thor to a doorway covered only by a thin silk veil. Thor pushed through it to revel a 'war' room. There was a large wooden desk covered with multiple devices, each projecting grainy blue images of unfamiliar places and objects. Surrounding it were velvet seats, all connected but they were separated only by golden arm rests, as if this were a high-class cinema.

Lounging in the chairs was of course Loki, who gave me a wink as I walked into the room. My cheeks heated up as I quickly avoided his gaze.

Opposite him, clutching a bottle of whiskey in her hands, was Valkyrie. She gave me a disinterested glance before chugging back the drink. The look of it on the laptop screen was uncomfortable enough, but to sit there and to actually in the same room as her as she chugged back the last few drops sent shivers up my spine.

A few other official people, none who I really knew or bothered to look at during the movies filled up the rest of the space. Extras they call 'em. Someone, though, did look like my second-cousin Steve, but his nose was a little squished. And 'he' happened to be a 'she'. But then again, do the gods really have genders?

"Justice, you seem to know everyone in this room, especially my _brother_." He shot a glare at Loki. In turn, Loki gave a satisfied smile right back at him. I could not help but to cover my burning cheeks. They were so hot that I could stick it in cold water and in five minutes be able to make hot tea. I mean, now looking back, I am pretty sure Thor has had his fair share of the ladies. So, don't ya think it is a little hypocritical. Or did he think his brother was redeemable, and would never to such a thing like that? Whatever it was, he was disappointed with Loki. "And everyone this is Justice Mace. She is from another world and has come to us with a prophetic vision."

"In the form of an electronic device called a 'Laptop'. It provides set scenes as like the virtual form of theatre, called a film." I could not help myself to jump straight in. I don't think I could survive a few hours, never mind days or weeks having these people praise me as the God of the gods. Again, it sounds nice from where you sit on your warm tush, reading this from your bed with a pet on your lap, and wondering somehow how you have to make rent by the end of week. But look at it from my position. People are looking at me as if I provide all the answers to the universe…ok I kinda do, but I mean I just know the major shit in their tiny lives, not if Jessica is cheating on Gerald, or why his parents choose to name their son Gerald. I didn't want them to get the wrong impression of me and make a big fuss when they found out that I am in fact just a squirmy human.

All I got in return were a few pained expressions, and sniggering from a few of the officers. Thor bent his head sideways towards me.

"They do know what a 'film' or a 'laptop' is." He whispered. "Skurge has lectured the whole of this realm about Midgardian's form of entertainment."

My cheeks were at a stage where they were bright enough to light the way for Santa's sleigh to all the good boys and girls at Christmas. "Then why didn't ya, just say it in the first place?"

"Because I didn't have the chance to get there." Replied Thor.

"You could have just said, 'She has a computer with movies on it then.' You didn't have to go all lyrical on it." I shot back. "You didn't have to tell them I am a saviour from outer space with a third eye."

"Well, I didn't say that it was _your_ prophetic vision, did I? I said _a_ prophetic vision. It happened to tell the story of our future from another's mind."

In those cartoons I was never allowed to watch as a child, because they were, and I quote, 'seducing children into the Devil's Cavern of Unrealistic dreams.' (like what the fuck does that even mean? Lucifer encourages for children to have an imagination, and God wants mindless, boring Pentecostals for his Palace in the Clouds. I am pretty sure something was misinterpreted down the line). Anyway, ya remember when a cartoon character got extremely angry, they turned a dark red, jumped like five feet in the air and had steam whistling out of their ears. Now just imagine that, but in a live-action movie. That is what I looked like in that moment.

"Anyway," Thor turned back to the awaiting crowd, not waiting for me to calm down, "Like I was saying, she has arrived from an universe where stories are created. Stories like ours. She knows that the Infinity Stones shall be recovered from the corners of space by a rouge crew called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos," the name caused gasps across the room. I'm glad that I am not the only one their who knows how much of a dick Thanos is, cos he is a dick times a thousand. You know who goes around killing people, Hitler. And Stalin. He is practically a Space Nazi/Communist. Now no-one on Earth would like to be compared to Hitler, cos that is the ultimate insult.

Thor waited for the wailing and gnashing of teeth to subside. Valkyrie just gave the rest of the Asgardians a sceptical look, but even she looked afraid. After all of this time on Sakaar, the name of Thanos still resides within her causing fear into the hearts of his enemies. I always wanted to say that. "Yes, him, he has resurfaced again. He wants to collect all of the Infinity Stones to kill off half of the Universe. Mace can explain the whole story."

He stepped back to allow me to take to the stage. I looked around nervously as I put a step forward.

I can't remember exactly what I said, but the gist of it was that I told them about the gauntlet, killing off all of the giants, (ironically played by a dwarf). This caused more dismay since they realised the one in the trophy room was in fact a fake, and they were duped all along. This caused more dismay than an entire race had been wiped out of existence. Priorities, am I right.

So, I continued about the location of each Stone. Vision's source of life, Dr Strange's pendent, that one on that alien planet protected by Red Skull, the other one on that planet that was saved by a dance off, um on Asgard that was taken by Loki for story progression. And the Aether one on the Collector's planet of Knowhere.

After about fifteen minutes of explanation, could finally take a breath, but they still looked expectantly at me.

"What are they waiting for?" I whispered to Thor.

"For you to come up with a plan." Thor replied.

"Wait, what?!" I blinked in surprise. I am literally the last person to be asked to lead an army.

"Just give them an answer. You of course, know the most out of us."

I gulped. What do I tell them? It came to me like one of Thor's thunderbolts. If I were to write a fanfiction, what would I do? How would I continue to write the story? I would send sections of the army to the different locations in space, except Red Skull's place as well as someone to look at the forge where the Gauntlet was made. I would continue on my quest back on Earth with the help of Thor, Loki and Valkyrie to find the Avengers, find out where Strange is and why he was lying to me, while I would go on a solo journey to find Stan Lee and get some answers from him. That sounds completely soundproof. Right?

I explained the idea to my newest recruits who were very easy to persuade. I explicated told them to rather warn the places of the arrival that to gather the items in one area because that would make it easier for Thanos to collect them.

But did they listen…Well read on to find the answer.

…

…

…

(No they didn't.)

 _ **XXX**_

 ** _COMMENT PLEASE! ANYTHING AT ALL! DO YOU LIKE WHERE I AM GOING? DON'T YOU? GIVE ME SOME DIRECTION HERE!1_**


	16. Chapter 16

After another half an hour of discussing the logistics of the operation, I managed to slip out of room with ease. It really wasn't difficult since they were all clambering for the opportunity to go to Knowhere. Don't ask me why, for I was to busy planning my escape to even notice what was going on around me. All I cared about was that the three I mentioned above and Bruce Banner (yes, I know I forgot about him. When I wrote the last entry, I was lucky that I remembered my own name.), and I were going on a treasure hunt together back on the slightly stable planet of Earth.

Slipping through the angry…sorry, _grateful_ , mob back in the throne room, I started to think of excuses I had for vanishing without a trace when I arrived to the new Avengers HQ. I mean I practically eloped with Loki instead of dealing with the problem I created. It got me thinking about what was actually going down there in my absence. Were they best of buds? Did I cause a civil war early? Had Hell frozen over? I didn't know, and that squishy feeling in my gut said that I didn't want to know.

For those who suffer from anxiety know that goddamn feeling. It is truly the worst. You are nervous for the outcome, and would do anything in your power to rather commit suicide than go through it (refer back to first driving lessons). Yet I knew that I broke it, so I buy it. This imaginary world was at stake, and I had the chance to make it right. I do know of course that it would make a sucky franchise if nothing bad happened, but every fangirl/boy wants a happy ending at heart, where everyone sings kumbaya around the campfire where Thanos's head was roasting…ok I took it too far that time.

Anyway, I made my way through most of the people/aliens unnoticed, except for a giant structure of a man who blocked my exit. His shadow intimidated me with the ragged outline of his body and the enormous bulk of it. I risked a slow look up towards the creature who ruined my perfect escape route.

"Hello," the voice with a light Kiwi accent said. "My name is Korg."

At those five words, I felt a giant smile cross my face. I was face to face with the friendly expression of Korg, the naïve, sweet, rock alien from Sakaar.

"I should not be afraid of you unless I am made of scissors?" I felt the words slip off my tongue before I even registered it.

Korg took a step back in surprise. "I was going to say that!"

I gave him a wink, "I know. I tend to know most things."

"You must be the girl who started the revolution! I was actually thinking of starting a revolution myself, but I forgot to print enough pamphlets, and only my mum and her awful boyfriend arrived. I was put in prison for about a day before I was rescued by the man with a strange relationship with his hammer."

"So, you are saying that paper actually beat rock?" I said as I started to walk past him. In another life I would have stayed behind for a long chat, but I felt my eyes closing automatically, and the last thing I needed to do was offend this sweetie. I damn well love this guy and if anything happened to him I would shoot everyone in the room then myself.

He took a few seconds to register what I was saying. A smile broke across his face and a deep laugh resonated throughout the room. I continued to walk through the door while still looking at him.

"I see what you did there. That was very clever." I saw him take a step closer to me. My heart sank when I thought that I would physically have to shake him off. But Lady Luck was watching over me when Thor walked over to him for a chat. Korg was immediately distracted by the new event that popped up. I took my chance to escape to the furthest room in the palace.

XXX

It was rather quiet. There were no servants patrolling the hall, no maidens gossiping to each other by the sunlit seats. I took a breather to enjoy the peace and quiet. It was the first time since I arrived that I had any time to myself, beside the times when I was unconscious by pain or pills. I had no enemies chasing me, I wasn't in the middle of a deadly dispute, nor was I hooking up with someone. For an introvert, it felt brilliant.

I allowed myself to slow down and for once just enjoy the surroundings I was in. The high ceiling was a smooth marble, shimmering in an iridescent pearl white. The arches that formed the windows were stripped in gold and the white, creating a feeling of being transported into an ancient, mythical world. To build on this feeling was taking a moment to enjoy the breath-taking view the realm of Asgard had to offer. The movies could only to so much to show the absolute wonder that was before me. Below were people driving around in their…spaceships? Ships? Cars? Whatever it was a form of transport. Everyone there seemed in good health and I image riches more than I could ever think was beyond me.

The buildings were small compared to my view from the palace, but it didn't stop the wonder it bestowed on me. They were all a form of gold or silver. A few were made of brick or stone. A rainbow of flowers dotted along a balcony or terrace of each house. I would miss it when I went back.

I continued to walk until I found a half open door that led to a standard room. Well, standard in Asgardian terms and Buckingham Palace in our terms.

 _Maybe Loki may have a point,_ I thought as I closed the door and jumped on the bed. _Do I have to go back? I mean a life of a lawyer sounds swell, saving innocent people and chucking baddies behind bars, but I will never be able to do something like this? Is this place an one way ticket? Or can I come back as many times as I want? If Stan Lee can, then can I? Do I really want to or can I explore other universes?_ These were just some of the questions on my mind. Maybe when I found Stan Lee, then all of those persisting answers would have an end…

I didn't finish; my mind was so tired out that I fell straight to sleep when my head touch the pillow.

XXX

"Oh, thank God you are still alive!"

I was jerked awake when I saw the 'crew', nah, the Revengers, standing in the room with sweat on their brows.

In front of me was the nervous Bruce who shook me awake. "You have been gone for about five hours; we were all worried that you had been caught."

I waved him away, "I haven't slept properly since I arrived. Even the heroine has to have some shut-eye now and again." I pushed myself up on the pillows and yawned. They gave me a look when finished stretching, as if they expected someone with a little more grace.

"Well now that we have found you," Thor began as he came up to the bed, "we need to start right away. We have had reports from the others who have already begun the search that they have been tracked by suspicious crafts. They said that it was higher technology than they had ever seen. It has to be Thanos."

I nodded my head. "Well, give me fifteen minutes, a shower and whatever you constitute as armour. If we are going tracking, I would like to stay clean as not to give away our position.


	17. Chapter 17

I had mixed feelings about the journey back to the firm ground of Earth. I wanted to go back to a place where my mundane looks and charms would fit in perfectly. Somewhere where being average did not mean having perfect boobs and golden locks of brilliant hair that looked like Athena wove it herself. (Yes, I did make a Greek mythology reference.) But it also meant that I had to leave the magical realm when I finally got comfortable with it. Nonetheless, I had to get on with the adventure I had planned ahead of me.

I needed answers more than anything. Just think of you in an exam, right, but you don't know anything coz you would rather slurp up pasta huddled underneath a woollen blanket watching the Harry Potter marathon that is on every other day than study. When you are in that moment in time, you would sell your soul to Satan to get a cheat sheet. That was how I felt. Of course, I am not stupid enough to go sell my soul to Hell, I have watched Supernatural, but I was willing to give up everything that meant something to me, just to have a chance to understand what the hell I managed to get my ass into.

This was going through my mind under the welcomed embrace of scalding hot shower water. The melodic _thud_ of the water drops hitting the floor was a beautiful form of music to my ears. There was no continuous chattering from the group, no loud cheers, no form of life anywhere to be seen, except me by myself with the most amazing shampoo that my hair has ever been graced with. It was something like fairy tears mixed with a sun drop or something like that. I just remember that this crappy asylum, water-polluting gloop that they call a three-in-one gel (shampoo, conditioner and a bodywash) is causing my hair to do the exact opposite of that glorious piece of heaven that patched up my poor hair.

Those five minutes were probably my favourite part of the whole trip. Actual soap, not the homemade, holy-God-blessed-oil unscented crap that my mother forced me to use. If I even had a scent of perfume or deo, I would be forced to apologise to God for bringing in that Devil's Poison into His house. I am pretty sure I would offend him more with my unholy stench of teenager than wearing something to mask it.

But you guys don't care about that. You want to get to the fun bit where I battle shit and learn that Darth Vader was in fact my father, (psst, still is a better father than I have now), but, like any good storyteller, you keep the boring stuff going for as long as you can before you can actually get to the point. But then again, I am a terrible storyteller. I hate listening to how the spandex suit feels after the first wear so I will fast forward my whole dressing scene and where I walk a long walk to the end of the Rainbow Bridge where my crew (of course they are my crew, who else would they be) awaited for my tardy arrival. And I was not to forget that little fact at all.

"Look who has finally joined us." Valkyrie said after she downed the last of bit of her bottle. Without even looking behind her, she threw the gleaming green glass over her head and against the domed wall of the observatory, just missing Bruce's head by an inch. "Mystic Priestess from the Mother Planet has finished washing her hair and oiling her feet. Maybe if we run fast enough, we can reach the end of the battle."

I like Valkyrie as much as the next person, but Drunk Valkyrie is a tiny bit of a bitch. Just a little bit. Hey, I would also moan like a bitch if I had to wait for a random woman who claims she knew the future, but instead of having a sense of urgency, decided to take a nap break and a shower with rose petals strewn on the way to the bathroom. (Don't judge; if you had the opportunity you sure as hell would have taken it as well.)

"Brunnhilde, please…"

 _THAT IS IT! THAT IS HER REAL NAME!_ Do you know how long that has been bugging me? About two weeks is how long. To be perfectly honest, I cannot pronounce the word to save my life, so the spelling might be a little off. It is not like I can just hop and skip over to the nearest computer, BECAUSE THOSE ASSHOLES TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!

Sorry about that outburst. The new drugs I have been put on has the wonderful side-effect of mood swings. It is worse because of the fact I AM NOT LYING AND AM STUCK IN THIS FRICKING HELLHOLE FOREVER!

Um

Again sorry.

It did take me a second at the time to realise who he was talking about. I wasn't completely oblivious to the whole thing ya know, but I am slow. It didn't stop me from letting out a tiny giggle. Luckily for me I could hide it with a cough because that type of thing apparently doesn't exist in the wonderous land of Asgard.

"Are you alright, Mace?" Thor turned his attention to me after my thunderous 'cough'.

"Hmm," I looked up to him in an innocent fashion. "Oh, I am fine. Just something stuck in my throat, that is all."

Just a 'hmmph' was heard from Thor before he turned back to Skurge, who I only noticed until just then. The pile of Midgardian treasures had been removed from the area, no doubt under Thor's command, which reminded me…

"Who is taking care of the Kingdom while we are away?" I asked as we all began walking to the other end of the Observatory. I was prepared to face my fears again in the Bifrost as we channelled our way back to Earth. I cannot explain in words the absolute horror that befalls one when they use the Bifrost Bridge. You think coming up was a problem? Well mate, that was just the up part of the rollercoaster, before shit gets real. Going back onto the solid ground of the planet is that tipping point of the coaster before you plummet to your death. It may feel thrilling in your safety seats and strap-on belts, but you do not have such a luxury when you are literally freefalling through space and time.

"No-one, well what I mean is that there won't be a single ruler. I have temporarily set up a council of people to take care of things while we are gone. They are my closest and most trusted friends…" He rattled off some names belonging to those blokes that I never remember as long as I live. The only one I remember is Lady Sif, purely because she was the most prominent member of the group.

"I thought they would like to join us on our escapade." I said.

"In cases like these, it is always wise to leave the strongest behind to protect the Kingdom or to send for back-up. I have found on many of my adventures that the outlier always brings the element of surprise."

 _So, it really is a Deus Ex Machina then._ I thought as I prepared myself for the hyperjump. I mean you really shouldn't put all eggs in one basket, am I right?

Without a warning Thor signalled to Skurge to turn the sword and activate the Bifrost. I suddenly felt that rollercoaster experience that I mentioned a few paragraphs above. It is honestly the only thing that comes close to the exhilaration that I felt on the way down. Complete honesty right now, I screamed like a five-year-old girl who was refused a milkshake because it was Satan's Breastmilk: basically very, very, _very_ loud.

"You can let go, Mace." Thor whispered next to me. I peaked open an eye to see that I attracted a few strange looks outside the Avengers HQ. My body was physically convulsing as I found myself still screaming bloody murder for the gathering crowd around me.

I let go, gave a little embarrassed cough and brushed the last bit of my indignity off. "Totally." I said. "Let's get a-going."

We stomped towards the towering building where a bunch of interesting looking peeps stalked away miserably. They looked familiar, maybe some person from my universe. I caught the last bit of the conversation as they walked away.

"…not good enough? What do they mean not good enough?" One of them, a plain-looking pale woman with straight black hair said. "We basically do all of the heavy-lifting, with getting intel and all."

"Never mind us and our powers. Super strength does not cut it anymore." A black dude in the front said.

The group gave us, or rather Thor, a dirty look before they continued on their way. Maybe…from the TV Series? Look, like I said, I ain't got no time for that jazz. There are way too many and I seriously can't be bothered. Rather stick to the same old song like usual, like Supernatural and Rick and Morty, (I could not help it with the whole buzz around it.)

Since Thor is Thor and Valkyrie is a sour badass, the guard S.H.I.E.L.D. agents automatically let us through without a second word. Even Loki past through without a second glance at him, and considering he nearly blew up New York, I am surprise there wasn't any sort of checkpoint or whatever.

But they must have alerted our friends since we had a welcoming…well welcome. Everyone except Cap and Falcon of course. Natasha pushed to the front of the group. Her gobsmacked face when she saw our shy Brucie was all I needed in my life. There were no tears, no hate, just pure astonishment and a slightly sore heart.

"Hello Natasha." Banner said. He barely looked at her while he was saying it.

"Banner." Her voice was cold.

The tension was so thick, a Vibranium knife could not cut through it. A few awkward coughs and averted eye contact were all that they were able to bring themselves to do.

Like the fricking hero I am, I dissolved the issue that we had at hand.

"Well, um, I think Romanoff and Banner have a few things to sort out. Away from us. Far away. Like down the other side of the building away."

She nodded as Bruce Banner gingerly walked towards her and they turned tail to have a slow walk down the hall.

"So the prodigal son has returned. And with friends." Tony nodded at my crew. "Hey Loki, you want that drink I promised all those years ago."

"Of course. I certainly need it."


	18. Chapter 18

We had barely reached the breakroom before we had heard the whole story from Tony and I had been blamed for just existing in the same place as him. Apparently I had caused Patriotic Panties and to run away with Falcole Sam, (see what I did there…hah, hah, hah…Instead of Uncle Sam, I used a mash-up between Uncle and Falcon…Ok so that was a lot funnier in my brain that it should have been) to find Brainwashed Bucky. I don't know why they went on the hunting trip without a little background information about his location, but I assumed that ever since they had an idea of that base in Russia that was the first clue.

After a drink or three, after his rumbling on about how dare everyone abandons him, Tony finally asked me about why I vanished all of the sudden and why in the good God's name was Loki with me, joined by a random stranger who drank as well as he can. I told him the story that I told you, leaving out the part where Loki and I had a little fun time together. Thor noticed it, and was dying to make some speech about it. Loki looked peeved that he was only mentioned as an abductor, not the passionate lover he admires himself to be.

"So, you are still collecting your complete set of superheroes? Are you sure that a few hundred people can take down a purple ball-sack with a sparkly set of rocks. Maybe you need a hundred-thousand more aliens to join you little party." He swigged back the bottle of beer that he held in his hand.

I was suspended in a state of laughter and seriousness. I mean he described the concept of Infinity War down to the simplest point, but people died…so there is not much to laugh about. Though, 'purple ball-sack with a sparkly set of rocks' is my favourite way to describe Thanos now.

"Yeah well those little sparkly rocks control the whole goddamn universe. For instance, Vision has the Mind Stone, which could've been use to control a mind, like with Loki's sceptre, or it can bring to life a non-sentient object. Just image the first time you fought against Loki with the Mind Stone, but times it by a thousand. If Thanos has just one it is dangerous enough, never mind all of them!"

"Ok, ok, you have made your point well enough, but do you understand the absurdity of this plan. You first expect all of us to comply to a random person from an universe where the closest thing to advance technology is a flat-screen TV. Then you expect us to work together happily, singing Kumbaya around the fireplace and sharing homemade cookies, while you leave to go find yourself."

"Oh, my God, Stark! Let me get a few things straight: quite honestly, I couldn't give a flying fuck if you agree with me or join me. I ain't forcing you to do shit, but since it is, yeah know, _your main purpose since being in the Avengers,_ I don't think you can actually force yourself not to be involved. I don't expect you to be happy with your new teammates, but remember the real enemy is that dick, who is now prepared to kill half of the universe for balance, which means you are willing to risk lives of innocent people for what? Being a popular teenage girl who does not want to mix with _that_ group. And FYI I am not going to 'find myself'. I am finding goddamn answers to why in His name I have magical powers and sent into this maelstrom of a mess, ok. At this moment in time I have messed the timeline up so much that I have no idea what is going to happen next. Look, there is only one dude, and him alone, who can provide some nice answers to why the hell it was a good idea to be thrown into this fresh new hell. I thought I could get some burritos with Spiderman, not trying to save the frikken galaxy, ok!"

I daren't move my focus from Tony. This only spurred him to stare back harder. For about ten minutes this was our position, the Avengers around me not daring to take a step forward or backwards, nor breathing in our general direction. I think they had learnt the hard way when interrupting a contest that Stark invoked. Maybe they were surprised that someone gathered a few guts to stand up to His Majesty when he was mildly drunk and not fallen into some sort of boss battle.

Our stance was disturbed from a chaotic noise from outside the room. Shots rang out, metal clanged and war cries were prominent throughout the building.

"What the hell…" I whispered as we all turned to face the door. I was cut off from the door bashing open to revel a dishevelled agent with blood streaming down from the cuts on her face. The black hair and pale skin gave away exactly who she was.

"We have a serious problem." Maria Hill said.

"No, shit Sherlock." Tony replied. _YES! HE SAID IT. HE FRIGGEN SAID IT!_ "What is going on out there?"

Maria took a deep breath. "Multiple bogies have infiltrated the facility. They are an alien species of unknown origin, demanding for a girl called Justice Mace. When we said that we had no idea who they were going on about, they started to blast us with a pulse weapon."

My heart sped up. I had no idea that I drew this amount of attention to myself, for I am not one to do such a thing…to a certain extent. These must have been the same aliens who chased me in the beginning.

The rest of the group stared at me. If looks could kill…whoa, I would have been pulverised in that moment.

"What have you done, Mace?" Natasha asked.

"I dunno." I said defensively. "I have done absolutely nothing. But I am determined to find out."

Agent Hill gave me a second look. She scanned me with her eyes, and that was enough to say everything she was thinking.

"She is the one the fuss is about?" She said, "What is so special about you?"

I began to walk past her and down the hall. "More than anything you could imagine, honey."

XXX

 ** _Rip Stan Lee. I swear to honour your memory properly in the upcoming chapters._**


	19. Chapter 19

I strode confidently down the passageway, a façade to show the others that I knew exactly what I was doing. Deep down in the pit of my stomach though, wow, that was a different story. It bubbled and gurgled and sent nervous energy across the rest of my body.

 _Justice, you can do this girl_ , I silently gave myself a pep talk. _You have powers and shit now, you can fight whatever is behind that gosh darn corner._

I could fight it alright, but I was not prepared for the sight that was blessed onto me.

The entrance was filled to the brim with angry creatures. I couldn't describe them as alien, nor a fantastical creation from Stan Lee's mind, but they were certainly ugly as fuck. They had at least four inky black eyes, some of them eight like they belonged to a spider, and their bodies were covered in a putrid mucus that was corrosive at the touch. Under the slime was even more horrific. Their skin couldn't really be called 'skin', more like a viscous tube. It was transparent showing glowing orbs running through the rest of their body. Transparent wings with popped out veins trailing down the stretched skin pulsed with a horrific vigour

I clutched my stomach to prevent my previous dinner to spill on the floor. That said, I would still look more appealing that those goddamned monsters.

"Mace, what the hell is going on?" Tony asked as his suit attached to the rest of his body. The rest of the Avengers cocked their guns and powered up their machines in preparation for the fight ahead.

"I have no friggen clue! Seriously." I said as one of the things flew towards me. Usually my reflexes were the same as a sloth on melatonin…very, very poor. Yet something inside of me sparked. A burst of energy ran up from the depths of my soul and travelled to my hands. A blast of energy caused a portal that the monster ran into, disappearing into some god-forsaken dimension. Well, I hope. It could be a realm of fairies for all I know.

My scene caused a stir with the other thingymajigs. All of their multiple eyes were staring right at me. Guns were silenced, screams shut, and the only sound was the loud thump of my beating heart.

"Hey Ugly!" I screamed at the nearest creature. "What the frick-frack, snick-snack, mick-mack, doodly-track is going on here!

"Mace, what are you doing?" I heard an angry whisper from Tony into my ear.

I held my hand up, a sign to shut the f up. "Just trust me."

"You have given me no reason to trust you. You wonder around the place, bring prophesies of doom, then disappear for like a week before you pitch up again."

The stare that came out of me was forceful enough to say, 'Oh, my God, shut up Stark.'

I turned my head to the one I called Ugly. It did not register the insult, nor did it reply back. It just stared, boring a hole into the depths of my soul. I felt my throat constricting, the more it stared, as if it used force choke to kill me.

A gruff voice boomed throughout the room. I could feel the vibrations from the noise penetrating into my body, causing every molecule within me to shake.

"Justice Mace!" It called out. I looked around to see where it came from, but it was like Christmas songs in November at the local supermarket: it was all around me.

"That's me." I replied.

"Justice Mace. We have been watching you for some time now."

"Well that is not at all creepy." I muttered under my breath. I cleared my throat and said out loud. "Why?"

"Because you are a great interest, that is why. Come with us and all will be explained."

That caught my interest. I wouldn't have to go on a soul-searching adventure to find different people across the multiverse, but what if this was all just a giant trap? Thanos would find me more entertaining than a cat on some 'nip. They could be working with him all of this time.

"How do I know that this is not going to bite me in the butt? I mean, you were prepared to kill my allies just to procure me."

All of the aliens looked at one another, as if I gave them a Rubik's cube to solve. It was a few seconds before the voice spoke again.

"We thought that these humans were your enemies." All around were chatters of agreement. "I heard that shapeshifter send you here, so we assumed that it sent you to an enemy encampment."

 _"What!?"_ I felt my heart pumping at a thousand miles per hour. "You mean that Dr Strange was not Dr Strange?"

"If you come with us, we promise to explain everything. We will provide the answers you desperately seek."

My head told me to not trust a single word that came out their ugly mouths, but my gut told me that they really meant no harm. They looked like bus no. 14 after bus no. 13 failed to stop, but their multiple hearts were truly in the right place.

My team mates on the other hand, did not have the same thought process as me. If it were up to them, they would prepare World War Three just to have a chance of nuking the bastards.

 _Screw them. I can do what I want._ I took a step forward and nodded my head. "I am coming with you."

Gasps of astonishment was what I heard around me.

"Mace this is…"

"Just think…"

"….can't be actually…"

"Don't be stupid…"

This was all I heard around me. Chatter from those who not even a main part of the plot. So many extras who I have literally heard being called 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2'.

I ignored the gossip and continued to keep walking, shrugging of hands on my shoulder, fingers clasped around my sleeves. I have seen these things in movies before. The hero must go alone, taking no-one with them on the treacherous trail ahead. To be perfectly honest, I could use the break from the angst that stenched up the place. It was worse than a middle-school camping trip. And God knows that if Loki tried to sweet-talk his way through this, I would punch him in his flawless face, and I didn't want to do that. Of course I could just send him to Southern Texas. Try and see a Frost Giant stand that heat.

The aliens put down their blasters and gathered behind me. A _flash, bang_ and _whoosh_ later a giant portal opened up in front of me. And when I say giant…I mean giant. A scene unveiled in front of me. The windows and exit of HQ disappeared to show a garden. Not some alien garden, but a normal English garden, with blood-red roses, and ivy vines crawling up the side of the trellis. A cute gazebo dominated most of the scene. White tables with pillowed chairs centred the middle of the pine floors. Nothing like the sterile, whitewashed, lab I thought I was going to.

The cries of protest persisted behind me. Everyone, maybe with the exception of Tony, were convinced I was walking to my doom. Tony couldn't give more of a shit if he tried. I confidently placed one step from the tiled floor to the soft grass of the garden. When my other foot touched the ground, all the distractions from the HQ were gone. I noticed that my new alien friends' wings buzzing became more distant. The soldiers left instantly, but only one of them remained.

Just like the other blobs, it had the same body shape, except now it had a sort of dark robe, that covered most of its horrific mass. Maybe it signified rank, but I knew he was the one who spoke to me.

"Justice Mace." The voice was less ominous now. Not so Wizard of Oz before he was discovered. Now just the man behind the curtain.

The next thing surprised me the most. A giant smile crossed his face, showing a set of pearly whites, straight and set.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Uh, sorry what now?" I asked. I couldn't believe that this creature of sorts just brought me into his backyard to offer me brunch. Out of all the things I witnessed up to that point in my life: going to Asgard, using Loki as stress reliever, meeting Heimdall giving me some ominous message, finding out Dr Strange was a fake…(but to be honest with that one, considering the fact that I was given a shitty, confusing reason that was obviously way to convenient to be true, I should have known.)

The Blob swayed his hands towards the centre of the gazebo, where two china cups, each with delicate petunias swirling across the golden rim. A metal jug with steaming liquid looked out of place in the quaint garden, with its silver roughness contrasting with the little area around it. "A cup of tea. Or coffee, perhaps, if that is what you prefer." There was the distinct smell of roasted coffee drifting through the air. "Or maybe something more colourful?"

In front of my eyes, I saw the porcelain cup morph into a tall glass with a wide rim. In it was filled with and orange soda and vanilla ice-cream with blue sprinkles on the top. Saliva filled my mouth at the sight of the treat.

When my Gram-Gram was living near us, I would walk over every Saturday for a sleepover. She thought that her daughter, my mom's, lifestyle was bullshit. Ol' Gram-Gram was a special saver back in my younger days, giving me my favourite treat every lunch: A soda float that consisted of Fanta, ice-cream and dyed sprinkles. It was her way of saying fuck you to my parent's way of life.

But as she got older, she had to move in my uncle back in Germany, because she refused to stay in our house when she could go to Oktoberfest and absolutely slaughter the locals with her drinking prowess.

"Ah, so that is your poison," Blob said. "Well, you are welcome to sit down and relax while I answer your questions."

I walked over to the settee, took a seat and a big slurp of the delicious creamy cool drink in front of me. It tasted exactly like Gram-Gram's, splash of gin and all.

I let out a satisfied sigh after the first of the mixture ran down my throat. Blob grinned even more.

"Patty did say that you loved this more than anything in the world."

"You know my Grandmother?" I looked up at him with a confused stare.

He laughed. "You really don't know anything. Patty Smith is one of the strongest Portal Weavers I have ever had the pleasure if knowing. We were all worried that the gift would not continue, especially when your family renounced all knowledge of magic, bringing you up into backwards household. Your grandmother knew if you were to have any chance in becoming your true self, she had to plant seeds of rebellion against your family's new traditions."

I nodded. It made sense, of course. Gram-Gram always brought me some item that I, up until then, believed was merchandise. So I had real gold earrings from _Treasure Island,_ real handmade dress from _Little House on the Prairie_ …real everything!

Blob leaned back in his chair, fingers woven together. "I expected at bit more gasping and disbelief from you."

I gulped my next sip. "After the shit I have seen these last few days, I am not surprised by anything anymore."

"Fair enough. I suppose you do want to know the history of Portal Weavers, and our job."

"Uh…not really. Just skip to the interesting bits. The stuff readers actually care about and what is important to my journey."

"Well, ok…I suppose I should start by introducing myself. I am High Master Weaver Thren, and you are in Relsina, the realm above all universes."

"Ok, High Master Weaver Thren, may I ask what are you exactly? I mean your people. Do you live here in Relsina?"

Thren nodded his head. "I am of the race called Vanaarde. My ancestors were once of Earth. We lived peaceful lives, created by God…"

"You mean God is real?"

Thren took a slip from his mug. "That is a whole different story that I can explain later. We were created by God, but not as you know Him to be, or what you mom and dad praise. He made us to be the first workers of His creations. We were given powers to shapeshift, travel to different worlds where we could call our own. It was all in prep for the grand finale for His ultimate creation: humans. We were pleased with His work and had a good relation with the humans until an angel as you may know him as Lucifer, thought it was a good idea to say fuck you to all of our hard work and change the course of history. Humans became like him: flawed and evil, messing up everything that my kind worked so hard to please. Our form scared humans and they started to depict us as demons. God saw this and sent us to the failsafe option, here." Thren wave his arms around, pointing to the paradise we were in. "Edan, you know, was just a small area, piece of the world of Relsina, until it was cornered off from the rest of non-angelic kind."

"Cool story and all, but what has any of that gotta do with the fact that I just popped up in a random-ass place where I was led to believe that you were an alien species from the planet Zurb, and Dr Strange is a shapeshifter."

"Well, some of my ancestors took human form and mated with the men and women of Earth, delivering some talents to their offspring. The women were soon accused of being witches and the men got away with it because they were men. The power has continued to become more diluted in the later generations of the half-human, but our magic is still going strong. You, for instance, had been descended by a long line of strong Portal Weavers, while someone like Johnny Depp is strong with shapeshifting."

"Johnny Depp is a shapeshifter?!" I exclaimed.

"How do you think he gets away with looking young in his performances? And the mysteriousness helps him with his crazy Tim Burtonesque acting. Have you ever seen him on the streets?"

"No, but that is because…"

"Exactly." Thren cut me off. "As I was saying, that man who pretended to be Strange is a part of our foes… the Vanaadrians who think that joining Satan is a good way to get through life. As far as we understand, the real Strange is still a surgeon with functioning hands."

I took another sip of my soda float, allowing all of this new information to sink in. "So how much of what Strange said to me is true?"

"We heard much of the conversation, and the only false information that he gave to you is how he discovered you and how you got to Earth-199999. There are only about five hundred of the human-hybrids left on Earth, and about a two hundred of them is of child-bearing age. The Others had decided to use you and your kind for their own dastardly deeds. Apparently because you have a human soul, it is easier to corrupt than a Vanaardrian. They are going to slaughter every one of the old and use the young for their own."

"So you are saying that your enemies wanted to fuck us because we have powerful abilities and we can provide special children. You realise this sounds like the plot of every bad sci-fy movie ever."

"Where do you think that idea comes from? Anyway, the imposter was about to take you for his own before we barged in. He would have rather had you out on your own than us. He escaped on his own portal before we could get him."

"So did he or did he not bring me into this universe?"

Thren sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Yes and no. You created the physical portal, believe it or not, but our friend back there planted the perfect scenario to get you to the MCU universe. He knew that in order to test if you were really you, he had to put in ideas in your head for you to want to come to him in New York. Making you vulnerable was easy enough to be slightly controlled."

"How do you know all of this? How do I actually trust you?"

He chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions, but they are going to have to wait. I need you to come with me. I think it is about time you meet someone."

Before I could answer, a portal glowed up to reveal a simple cottage. It had its own white picket fence and veggie garden, growing all manner of paraphernalia. Thren walked up the pebbled path to the front door, using the bronze knocker to alert whoever was inside.

I waited with anticipation to see who opened the wooden door. And oh, how I was surprised who it was.

My Gram-Gram in a floral white dress and her greying hair curled slightly poked her face around the door. A huge smile stretched across her face.

"My little Justie!" She exclaimed as she flung open the door, revealing an elaborately decorated inside. She planted a kiss on my cheek and a nod to Thren. "I thought I would never see you here! Your mother thought she could stop me, but she was wrong. Come in come in!"

I was still bemused with the whole situation I was facing. I walked past her into the three roomed cottage, only to see a top of a grey head back at me.

"Stan! I want you meet my daughter, Justice."

The face turned around with familiar aviator, tinted glasses to greet me with a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Justice." Stan Lee said.


	21. Chapter 21

I was absolutely silent, gobsmacked. In front of me was the most influential man back on planet Earth. Stan friggen Lee. Let me just repeat myself again: STAN LEE WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WITH MY GRANDMA!

"Justie, dear, close your mouth. You look like a guppy who has seen some shit." Yes, all my weird af metaphors and similes come from this beautiful lady. My Gram-Gram is the best. She actually visits me some times to bring me some of Willy Wonka's chocolates when no-one is looking. They really are scrump-diddy-umious. But more on that later.

My mouth snapped shut like a mousetrap. What did I do next? I mean, a grandma, an illustrator and an interdimensional blob sounded like a beginning of a joke that I was yet to find out the punchline to. Probably me. It is always me.

Gram-Gram trundled off to the corner kitchen to pop on the kettle. Busying herself like so was her way of saying, 'for the love of everything good and holy, please sit down and act like a human being.' But I couldn't really say completely that I was a human. Not since I am descended from the Vanaarde race.

"So, honey, I suppose you have questions." Gram-Gram said as she reached for the mugs at the top shelf in the cupboard above her. Thren walked past me to shake Stan Lee's hand before he proceeded to sit down in the armchair next to him. My legs moved on their own accord to towards Gram.

"I have about a thousand and one." A plate of cookies caught the corner of my eye. I reached out before she slapped my hand away from it.

"Wait for them to cool first before you go and munch them all." Shamefully, I retracted my hand, waiting for her to continue. "I know I should have told you about portal weaving and the long boring backstory that you were subjected to for about a chapter, but I didn't really know if you had it in you. I didn't want to get your hopes up, then dashed because it skipped a generation, or because your Hickville family exorcised the potential out of you. And even if I did tell you, then you would tell your parents and they would forbid you to see me again."

The sound of the kettle screaming interrupted our little heart to heart. She calmly reached over to take it off of the gas oven, then turned down the blue flames.

"As you might have guessed, I did not bugger off to Germany," she continued, "but I came here after I heard about the mass genocide that was about to befall our kind."

"So…let me get this straight." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I am a part of a long line of human hybrids of sorts, where I can do some crazy magic, right, but the dark side of the force wants to have power so they want to capture the good guys turn them bad, and because I knew fuck all about this, I was the easiest to capture."

"That is about it. You summarised, the story perfectly. Take this, Justie." She passed me a tray with the tea and cookies on it. "Take this to Stan and Thren, and I will be with you in just a sec."

I turned to face the men on the couch. Stan was animated with his movement while telling a tale to Thren. He laughed, clutching his chest as if he had a heard the world's funniest joke (Sup Monty Python!).

My hands trembled as I cautiously walked over to the two. I had to suck in my breath in hope that I would not spill the tea on the thick, woollen rug.

"Sirs, um…here…" Ungracefully, I plopped the tray onto the coffee table. I shouldn't even had mentioned my ungracefulness; it should automatically already be assumed.

"Thank you, Justice." Stan nodded. I felt my face heat up. I could not believe I had lived to see the day that I had a Stan Lee cameo. The nearest chair was the small foot stool where I recognised from the days back when I had a sleepover at Gram-Gram-s house. Every day she would rest her feet up on the stool, but every night she would plonk me on it and tell me mystically, and apparently true stories of her adventures. All of those memories came back from the hidden storage in my mind. I shrugged them off as I got older, paying attention to more important things, like new and inventive ways to see how many ways I could lie to my parents and get away with it.

For the sake of being alive, I sat down on the plush cushion, allowing the leather to mould around my butt as it did when I was five. The good old days.

"So, Justice." Stan took a sip from the mug and placed it back down. "I have heard about your story, and I must say, I am slightly proud that it was one of my creations that you entered first. How did you like it?"

"I mean, beside from the fact I was kidnapped, broke my body twice, may have created a massive rift in the Avengers, sending millions of Asgardians to their death, I suppose it was fun."

He grinned, "And did you see me in any of your adventures?"

I shook my head. "Too be honest I was trying to not die, so I didn't see any of your cameos. But I would have recognised you instantly, so that is a no."

There was a sigh of relief between the men.

"And back on Earth, have you heard any news pertaining me?"

"Uh, no. It is pretty silent on that front. Except maybe for that hoax about you dying? In November, there was something like that you were supposedly dead, flashed about the news for about a day before you appeared in public." I raised my eyebrows. _Surely, they should know that. It is him after all._

Another sigh.

"That means Operation Cameo was a success." Thren said to Stan.

"Sorry, what?"

Stan turned to me. "Do you know why I appear as myself in those films?"

"Because it is fun; a tradition."

"No, well yes. That is what the general public likes to believe, but in fact I use them as back-ups. You see those cameos are my actual self, so when those movies are created, duplicates of me are created as well.

"A month ago, when the killing started, I knew it was time to escape to here, while using my clones to continue living my life. The 'hoax' as you so called was not a hoax in a sense that I faked my own death, but rather my first clone was poisoned and the next clone could only appear two days later."

"So those cameos make you immortal?"

"Well as long as they last, yes…I am immortal."

Honestly, I couldn't expect anything less from the great man himself. Dying, phhsst, that is only for losers.

I took a bite out of the chocolate chip biscuits, relishing each sweetness that touched my tongue. It was nice to be able to take a deep breath in and allow myself to just relax. You don't realise how much effort goes into fighting good and evil and the such. My mind wondered about the place, allowing the thoughts to float in a void of emptiness.

"Justice, honey, you are falling asleep."

I jolted up after I heard my Gram speaking. In my hand was a crumbled cookie from clutching it too hard and my head was resting awkwardly against the coffee table.

"Oh God, sorry." I muttered. Jumping onto my feet, I rushed over to the basin to wash my hands and clean the chocolatey stains off of my hands

"When was the last time you had a good night sleep?" Gram asked.

"I was in Asgard for about five hours." _Yawn_ "But I still feel extremely tired."

"No wonder, first learning to weave a Portal and using as much energy as you did on your first try will drain all energy out of you. Go and have a sleep, and when you wake up, we all need to discuss what our next move is, ok?"

I was too tired to argue. I was directed towards the bedroom, in which had two beds with crisp white sheets on the opposite sides of the room. My shoes were kicked off and I collapsed on the bed that was definitely Gram-Gram's. The potent smell of her lavender body cream gave that away as I walked into there.

The very milli-second that my head hit the mattress, I went to the land of nod.


	22. Chapter 22

The smell of strong coffee woke me up. Cluttering of pots and pans rang out on the other side of the door. For a second, I believed that everything was just a wild dream, and that on the other side of that wall was the sound of my mom and dad getting the plain oats ready for a Sunday morning. In a small way, I was relieved at that thought. I mean, why the hell would any person want to be involved in a situation with an Illuminati-like cult trying to take over the universe and the 'good guys' which was still to be seen.

But I realised I was smelling coffee, not a familiar smell on my side of the woods. It was a rich, embracing smell; smell of comfort if you will.

That was of course, I realised that something was not next to me. Something was empty...

Sera.

She was not with me.

The bed comforted the soft fall of me back into bed. I squeezed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I left it back at the HQ." I groaned. Who knew what happened to her? Could the Others have taken her? Was she lost, or, what is worse, broken?

 _No matter,_ I thought, _we have to go back anyway, it is not the end of the world. Though, if you think of it, it can create the end of the world in the wrong hands…_

My thoughts were interrupted by Gram-Gram's barrelling entrance. She barged through that door as if it was between her and a bottle of brandy after a visit to my family.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart. We have a big day ahead of ourselves, and I find a cup of hot coffee the best way to start."

She was way to excited for that time in the morning, judging from the early sunrise, it had to be around six or seven. My tired ass just could not take these rushed days anymore.

I pulled the blanket over my head, hoping she would just go away if I pretended that I didn't exist. Gram-Gram would have none of that, though. She did what every sweet granny would do: She poured the scalding hot water right on the thinnest part of the blanket, which happened to be my chest area.

Any girl with some semblance of breasts understand how frikkin' sensitive they can be to practically any change in temperature, pressure, anything against the norm.

Just a millisecond later, my body registered the scorching liquid seeping through the bed-linin and my shirt. Like in those cartoons, I sprung up five feet from where I lay, blankets and all, and screaming bloody murder, as if my life depended on it. I threw off my shirt ran into the wall to cool my boobs. They were a little squished, but it felt good as fuck.

"I told you that hot coffee in the morning was the best way to start." Gram-Gram said brightly, not at all worried about the three-degree burns covering the front of my body. "Now that you are up, I suggest a nice cold shower to get you bright-eyed and wear these," I turned my head slightly to see that she was pointing at a pile black clothes covering the base of the bed I was sleeping in.

"I wore these in my younger days, so they might be a little outdated, but at least they are comfortable and they don't look like they should belong to the garbage bin." She wrinkled her nose at the last statement.

To be fair, I didn't exactly have enough time to change out of my clothes into something Nathan Drake wears, but at least it fit. Gram-Gram had fortunately been blessed with a curvy body, not a misshapen blob with shortish legs. The tights' hems pooled around my ankles even with the pair of pants half way up my torso. The shirt had to reach past my waist, but not long enough to cover my arse so I could just ditch the tights. At least in the room were a convenient pair of scissors on one of the side-tables. I used them to attempt to chop away the hems so at least I could see my feet poking out of them. It took me ten minutes, but I got there in the end.

I use my belt to help tighten the loose elastic around my waist, and even though it felt uncomfortable, it at least held up what I needed.

XXX

The main room was silent when I finally exited the room. Gram, Thren and Stan were huddled over a digital, 3D map of what seemed to be an office block.

"It seems you ignored my suggestion of getting a shower." Gram-Gram said. She threw a glance over her shoulder. "I mean you have been dragged through hell, and had coffee thrown onto you, so maybe that suggestion should have been taken as a hint?"

In the whole hassle to get the clothes on, I completely forgot that I reeked of a fifth-grade boys' locker room with a strong smell of coffee deodorant in hopes to cover the stench.

"Whatever. I will worry about that later." I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, just tell me the next step in the plan."

Every step forward I took, Gram cringed away. "Nah-uh. You ain't coming near me until I see the fumes burning away."

I rolled my eyes and did what she asked. I had a shower and whatnot. You really don't care what happened, I don't care what happened, let's just get to the interesting part of the story, because I am boring myself writing this.

Fast forward to an hour later where the basics of the plan was revealed. Well, I say _basics_ because that was as simple as it got.

So basically, we had to ride on from my plan: Get all of the superheroes into one place, do a whole infinity war thing except without Dr Strange and of course, defeating the final boss without our side dying. We are just gonna keep all the Stones away from his purple paws, kill him and go home for a cup of tea and some scones. Right, well, turns out that the Others had captured the Time Stone while I was frolicking about in Asgard. Gram and Stan refused to give me a reason why, or how it was actually possible, but then, it was chilling somewhere in a library or something so, it was anyone's game.

Whatever so it now meant along with the plan above, I had to risk my ass to fetch the Time Stone from the Evil side of the force, to prevent giving them the upper hand. Fun, am I right?

No.

I am not right.

I had not trained for shit. Who knew the length of my power? I, for one, certainly didn't, but then again, I should have learnt by now that life does not go to plan, even if it is fiction. That asks another question in my mind: do these events affect the MCU in anyway, such as, ya know, going back to my Universe and finding a new film called The Misadventures of Justice Mace: The First Adventure, or some shitty tittle like that. (I know, breaking a forth wall like Deadpool is awesome.) Or when I get back, I created a paradox that freezes time? I mean, what if it is all the same and I arrive back here again, only to realise that it had reset itself? Too many questions and not enough time to answer them all. At least now I know the truth.

Well, anyway, the worst part was that Gram-Gram was going to do a total Yoda on me, making my life cryptic as shit by saying that this was my time to shine and she and Stan were too old for this crap.

"At least Thren would come with me." I said after the hour was up. Gram-Gram and Stan gave each other a knowing look that spoke in volumes.

I was on my own. Again.

"Thren, honey, needs to stay here and protect Relsina from any future attacks."

"Of course he needs to." I said, "I mean beside the fact that there million-trillion, well trained, well-armed Vanaardians, he needs to stay behind and protect them all."

"Justice Grace Mercy Mace," Gram said shortly. (Yes, that is my full name. Why there had to be biblical connotations and the fact that it rhymed and there was alliteration was beyond me.) "He is the chief guard, the main man behind giving directions to them. They would be lost without his orders. You have done perfectly well by yourself so far, you can finish this off. And it is not like you are alone. You will bring two, or three of your army with you to help you. Get like, Vision or Loki or even Wanda. Or all three. They can fly and mind control people and shit. So, like, ya known. You will survive."

Patricia Smith was always the pragmatic one. No whiney shit, means no shouting. That was her phrase whenever I came over. Only cause shit when I am given permission, or it happened to be so funny that I got a pass that day.

"Alright, Gram-Gram. I will do it. But maybe without Loki. I mean who knows what he is up to? Could betray us at any moment."

"Or the fact that you lost your virginity to him and you are realising how needy he is has turned you off and you are too scared to tell him to fuck off." Gram said calmly.

I blinked in surprise. How did she know that? My cheeks bloomed a brilliant red as she said it.

"I have my reasons for knowing." Gram said without even allowing excuses to come out of my mouth. "And, don't look like that. You honestly could have done worse. My first sexual experience happened to be an extra in Ben-Hur. Or his name, "Crowd cheerer #4" he literally was called that since that was his given name. And he cried through it all. Especially when he was close to…"

"Ewww, Gram!" I exclaimed. I had heard enough. "I really don't need to hear about your sex life." My skin crawled at the very thought.

"Darling, it is natural. And let me tell you, the most awesome part. You can't get pregnant! Well, I never got pregnant…"

"Oh, my God, Gram." I shoved my hands over my ears. "I will go by myself, I swear. I won't cause any problems if you just stop talking about this."

"Huh," a smirk crossed her face. "I never knew it would actually work."

She turned to the table where a pair of gloves lay. They were tan leather with a bronze shimmer covering it.

"Before you do bugger off, take these." She threw the gloves. "They were once mine, now yours. They will help concentrate your power."

I just barely caught. They were pliable and felt warm.

"Thanks Gram-Gram." I smiled. "I better get going."

No sooner I said that, a darkness covered me.


	23. Chapter 23

By now I was used to being shifting through different sceneries, yet that did not stop liquid swishing in my head and the night's before food making its way up the opposite direction.

The floor was probably what pure coldness felt like. It didn't have a structure, yet it was solid. The world around me was so dark that closing my eyes seemed lighter. My hands wondered around me as I made small steps towards somewhere.

In the darkness, I heard a small voice shakenly say, "Hello! Is anyone there? Where am I?" I was going to response but I realised that it was my own. Sound of my breath reverberated from around me, instead of having a single source from my mouth.

I was scared. Really scared. I didn't teleport myself there, nor did Thren or the others have any indication of me being swallowed up from the darkness. All I knew was that I had to get back onto course.

I attempted a few steps forward before my stupid ass realised that I could get out of there. Ya know, because I am a friggen Portal Weaver. My body was on full alert as I raised my hands. The hairs on my neck raised; my Spidey-Sense was telling me that something was behind me.

I had two choices: I could be the girl in the horror movie and turn around slowly to be faced with a vicious monster. Screaming and tripping over non-existent objects included. Or I could be a logical human by creating a portal to transport my ass to the Avengers, and get on with the mission.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me. Let me tell you, you may shout at the people on screen and tell them they are stupid for following the random noise, but they are inquisitive with what is panting behind them.

Guess what choice I choose!

My hands were the only thing that had warmth, and weirdly security. The gloves fitted snuggly to my fingers, and with every moment shots of electricity ran up and down through my arms. It was almost like the impeding thought of a threat was enough to active whatever power was locked in their fibres.

I clenched my fists, took a deep breath, and prepared for whatever was going to face me on the other side.

With my hands raised I quickly flicked around to see…no one. There was only the absolute darkness, yet I still felt something was there. The air around me seemed to drop in temperature.

"Who's there!" I shouted. "I have no time for games."

My echo was the only thing that responded to me.

"God, I am being stupid. There is nothing in here."

I prepared my hands for lift off, but before I could shoot my magic, I heard laughter resounding around me.

"You really think you can get out of here, girl." The voice was scratchy and gruff; demonic.

"Who are you!?" I demanded, but I could not keep the shaking out of my voice.

It laughed again, "Now, that is a question. I am the Darkness, the one half of the Balance of the Universe. I am the one who rules the depths, space and the unknown, but you may call me Raven."

 _Oh great!_ I thought, _the last thing I need now is another antagonist in my story._

"Who says I am not on your side?" Raven asked. "Oh yes, I can read your thoughts. Well, I can in The Abyss, my home."

I gulped, for it was all I could from my guts to be spilt on the floor. "Just what exactly do you want?"

"I heard a lot about you, Justice Mace. I heard that you are different to the others of your kind. Between you and me," I felt a swish of air caress my face. "My sibling and I are getting a bit tired of all of this disrupting of the Universe. Humans are supposed to just stay on their Earth and the rest of these places should get on with their lives. I want to come to an agreement."

"Ok…? What do you want?"

A gust of wind tugged me forward. I tried to struggle against it, but it was too strong. In front of me a form of a human started to be constructed from the darkness around me. My heart pumped quicker as the night slowly became clearer. It hurt my eyes for a second from the sudden light blinding me.

When I dared to open my eyes again, I saw two naked figures, one of a woman and the other of a man. It is quite difficult to explain to what exactly I saw. It was like one of those illusions where it could either be two faces or a vase. The light outlined the man, while the dark outlined the woman.

"This is my sibling, Sunbird. They and I are in agreement about the deal."

"Ok…"

"We want," a lighter, tinkling voice, who must have been from Sunbird, "you to end this war altogether by sealing off each of the main portals across the worlds."

"This means neither sides can enter it." Raven continued. "Which also means you cannot use your powers any more. Not even to visit your Grandmother on Relsina."

I allowed this to sink in. I couldn't go back to the worlds after I closed the rift between them and Earth, but then, after all, I have had my fair share of adventure.

"And what do I get from this?"

The siblings looked dead at me. "We shall provide as much help as we can. We will allow to take a companion with you. You will be rewarded with whatever you want back on your Earth after you have retired from your duties."

What did I want? I wanted to be married to a special person, have two houses: one in the urban world, but another in some remote world away from people. I wanted to be a famous lawyer in a firm, defending only the innocent. I wanted to have a child that I gave birth to myself, and create an orphanage and all the children would be treated like my own. I wanted to have enough money to help then through life. Of course, maybe in my free time, write 'fictional' books about my adventures.

That was the life I wanted.

"Can you promise to put me through a famous law school far away from my parents?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then back at me. A grin stretched across Sunbird's face. "We are the two halves of the universe, so, yes, we can certainly put you through law school, and for you to gain enough money to accomplish your dreams."

In hindsight, I realise how freaking naïve I was, since I am not fighting Voldemort with Harry and the gang now, and I'm in an insane asylum.

But I agreed anyway.

XXX

Within a flash of blinding white light, an embracing wrap of warmth rapped around my shoulders. The prickling feeling of being watched was replaced by a soothing kiss of serenity. The noises around me became clearer with every second. First it was monotonous sounds like birds tweeting, the soft purr of machinery whirring in the background, then complex sounds evolved from them, like chattering of people, whispers of music reaching my ears.

I bared at look at where I was again. The ground I was on was a sunlit, concreated floor. I sat up quickly, allowing my brain to make sense of where I was.

The images came to me; first the windows wrapping around the length of the room. Then it was solid forms of the outside, like structures and foliage. Inside, a crowd of people walked in formation towards me. I could see the extremely saltly look of the main man: Tony Stark.

"You know, there is such thing as a door."

XXX

So let me give a bit of a breakdown to the situation I got myself in: I am obliged to three different parties, one of them fiction, one of them is a weird groups of aliens and the third is the actual embodiment of the Universe, to do the same thing, but for different reason: I have to stop Thanos being a dick to humanity, stop him being a puppet of a larger eviler force, and I had to sew up the rip in the space/time continuum that had existed there for ages and the life for many people, that I had not confirmed with the rest of those people to take that away from them. Maybe I just sold my soul to the devil. Who knows?


	24. Chapter 24

As I sit here and write, contemplating all the choices, good and bad, I made throughout my adventure in the MCU, and I realise that I regret nothing. Except maybe making that deal with the frikken Universe about me going to law school, but I am now lying on a crappy mattress covered with a thinly veiled sheet that they think hides the different bodily fluids, but they are fooling no-one. I am lucky enough to have a note book at all, but my supplier, whom shall remain nameless just in case this is discovered, a very nice chap person gave it to me with a box of pens in exchange for a few bars of chocolate that I managed to get from Visiting Day when Shelly and Kaetie, the girls I mentioned from the beginning, smuggled in some nice pressies for me.

Anyway, you might be thinking why on Earth am I there, stuck in my own sadness and sweat when I could portal my way through worlds. And to answer that…you are going to have to wait until the end of my story. I thought it was a good idea just to bring it up, that I acknowledged this plot hole that I can explain easily when everything is explained.

Ugh, you don't care about me, you have waited chapters to read about the dudes who you actually came for, not this mystic crap.

XXX

"You know, there is such thing as a door."

I looked up to see the peering faces of my new team, all having a thousand questions on their lips, but knowing better than to ask them all at once. As much as I wanted to answer every single question in their mind, I knew that I could barely answer the questions that plagued me, never mind them.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Clutching my head, I had to force to clear my mind, remembering my mission at hand, but I had so many missions I forgot which one I pledged to these brave men, woman, and android. I forgot where Captain America was, and who I sent to the far reaches of the universe to recover the Infinity Stones and the Guardians. I forgot what the hell I was meant to do next in this scenario when I was asked.

"Why use doors when I can make my own door? Doors are over-rated anyway." I sprung to my feet and brushed off the non-existent dirt that covered me. "Anyway, what have I missed?"

"What have you missed? Well," Stark turned to walk towards the outside of the building, "Cap and Falcon recovered his missing boyfriend, which has, indeed, pissed off many a people, including Brandy…"

"Bucky." I corrected him. It was almost automatic for me, ya know, just to say that without missing a beat.

"Brandy…Bucky, whatever." Stark waved away nonchalantly. "So now they are in the medical wing, trying to find ways to un-brainwash him; not going as successfully as they wished. He tried to kill one of the nurses when she came to give him his breakfast. Now only Cap goes into there. Maybe with enough time and flashcards he will start to remember something.

"The rest of us got on with our mission. Thor's space people managed to get to Xander without any problems or deaths. They have warned the Nova Prime? Is that the person in charge…Anyway they have warned her to get the Stone away from there unless she wants her whole planet to die. She has agreed after a lot of convincing, and they are already planning a fake trail to lead Thanos to the other end of the Galaxy."

I nodded. "Well I suppose it has barely been a day, so I would expect that."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "What? No. It has been a week, Mace, since you went on your little adventure, which you need to tell us about. I surprised that you came back alive."

 _A week?!_ I thought, _I have been gone that long? Now was that because time works differently in Relsina, or that I was sent to The Abyss? Oh, crap! I need to tell Gram-Gram that I am alright_.

"Though she will not be happy about the deal I made." I whispered out loud.

"What was that Mace?"

"Nothing. First of all, I need my laptop. Just make sure it is safe. Then I will tell you guys everything."

There were just expressions exchanged that did not mean anything good.

XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!" Spat flew across the room. Anger boiled in blood, not because it cost an arm and a leg, but because of all that sensitive information that could jeopardise the whole plan that I thought five seconds about.

"Calm down, Mace! I will get you a better one." Tony said nonchalantly, taking a long drink from his brandy

I gave an exasperated sigh. "That is not the point. If Serea gets into Thanos's hands, it could ruin everything. He could find the location of all of the Stones before we can say 'We are all fucked!'"

I took deep breath in. I barely shook hands with the Twins of the Universe and I had screwed up already…or had I.

They said that they would provide assistance if I were stuck. Maybe I could take them up on that offer?

"Look all we know is that we can't find him on any of the data bases. Like you. So maybe it was someone like you, or someone you know?"

 _Oh fan-bloody-tastic! Now the Others may have gotten their grubby porky-pies on it and use it against us. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!_

 _But maybe that is not a bad thing…it could be in the base where the Time Stone is? I mean it is worth a try._

"Well, ok." I took a swig of whisky. "Even though this is a minor stuff up, I might know where it is, as well as the Time Stone, so I could use a few volunteers that I am going to pick: Wanda, Natasha and I are going because I am so done with the men of this world. Maybe Vision since he can fly and see through walls and shit or whatever, though I would like a purely women covert operation. Is that ok?"

No response. The 'volunteers' got up looked at each other and nodded. They both looked like they were sick of the men's shit, even Wanda who most probably was the most smitten out of all of us.

"Alright then, ladies. We have no time to lose. So get your bags and gear cos we are moving out!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Right, so, Wanda, tell me what is up with you and Vision?" I asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

We were camping out in Kathmandu, Nepal, where the Stone was located. The room where we stayed for that moment was cramped and dirty, and I swear there was a chalk outline of someone's body on the floor.

I finally had time to learn more about Scarlet Witch's feelings, since they give us fuck all in the movies. Like one moment they were eye sexing, then in Infinity War they were shown hiding out in the UK, openly snogging each other. Like where was my romantic tension that I paid for. You know that I had to get that from reading fanfiction says something. Like I want some short movie retelling the adventures after Civil War with exclusively Wanda and Vis. But it has to be happy because I am so sick of this death/angsty bull that we have been dished lately.

"God please, save it for someone naïve. Remember, I literally know what is going to happen to you guys in about three years. So, I need some emotional story about how you became so attracted to him."

Wanda's face turned a bright red. Like it is not a hard question, seriously. I need something to sedate my soul, and give me some new ammo for writing the perfect ship.

She just turned her head and looked out the window into the distance. That was if she could see out of it in the first place. Dirt caked the windows like a young child took a mud pie and smeared it against the window.

She barely gave me a second glance. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Really? Seriously? It looked like I was to spur the conversation.

"Right, fine. Let me give you a few sentences and you grunt once for yes and twice for no, alright?"

No answer.

"Great!" I grinned. "Ok, so in _Age of Ultron_ , when your beau first emerged from the table, you had a look of satisfaction. Or was it when you saw Thor and Vision talking and you looked dreamily at him, or was it…"

"Oh, my God, Mace, give the poor girl a rest." Nat cut me off. She cocked her gun and slipped it into her boot. "Can't you see that she is a little upset about the fact that you practically revealed her feelings to everyone. Look, it is awesome that you know all of this shit and been able to stop us from dying, but you are way to invested into our lives. In your world, we may just be fictional characters who can throw theories about like we are celebrities, but here, we are people. We want to be treated like human beings. Ok?"

I was taken aback. I never thought about it before, that these characters are actually real. They, in this world, are meant to be vigilante superheroes, well beside Tony Stark who is openly a crimefighter, but the rest don't want their personal lives to be inspected under a glass.

"Ok, but before I shut up, please may I ask one more thing?"

Black Widow shot me a dark look, but she knew that I would keep bugging her until she ultimately relented under my persuasion.

"Fine, but only one thing, and I have the right to answer it or not."

I nodded.

"So, what happened in Budapest? With you and Hawkeye?"

A slight smile pulled at her lips as she distantly stared into space. Through her eyes I could see her watching her memories like it were a movie. It was like we did not exist at all. Even Scarlet was enamoured by her, giggling now and again, I suppose because she could read Nat's mind.

"That is a question and a half," she said absentmindedly, "but one for another day. You should ask Clint when you met him. He tells the story better."

"Are you sure he will want to come out of his hidey-hole to help us? I mean he loves his family too much."

"Well, I suppose if you managed to drag half of the universe to this fight, I pretty sure he would not miss the fight. Especially if it means that his family is threatened."

 _Mental note: when back in America, ask Barton to join us. I can't believe I could miss him out._

The way she said that showed all the feeling that I needed to know. If anything about forced love stories have told me, that no matter how much the author forces them together, they will never fit. It was not her fault that Hawkeye was not into her as much she was to him.

Yeah, unfortunately this was the one ship I could never fix. Sorry y'all.

XXX

After our heart-to-heart chat about love, life and everything else, I thought it might have been a good idea to do what we really came there for: getting the Infinity Stone.

"Look, I have no idea where in this sanctum they have it, since it most probably had moved from where I saw it in the movie, which is why I brought you ladies along instead of just popping over for a quick steal and back again. So, we need a plan of action before we barge in there with God knows how many soldiers marching around."

"Maybe we should go separate ways so we can cover more ground…"

"No!" I cut her off, "I have seen horror movies and nothing good ever comes out from 'covering more ground'. The only thing that covers more ground is your blood spilling out from your body."

Wanda and Nat gave each other the 'look'. The 'she is just a bit psychotic' look that every crazy person gets in their life.

I cleared my throat, and in a calm manner I continued. "What I mean is that it is a terrible idea to get separated because it is a huge place and I am the only one who can portal us out of there if I need to. You try and find the exit when a bunch of deadly alien people charge at you from all sides."

"You then make one yourself." Natasha crossed her arms.

"In the middle of building that is surrounded by strong magic with ancient Portal Weavers whose job in life is to stop you from finding a way out. Huh, good luck with that then."

"Well it is going to take forever your way."

"Maybe," Wanda interrupted us, "I could just read the mind of one of the guards and that is how we pinpoint the Stone?"

Yeah, for as smart as I am, I really did not think about one of the most obvious choices: use the mind reading powers, ya know, for mind reading.

"Well, that is sorted out quickly…maybe we should start the mission then?"

XXX

The problem with portals is that one never knows _exactly_ is going to pop up on the other side. I could be going somewhere that I think is safe, for example a small abandoned shed at the edge of the local farm that the owner kindly let me use, and then popping back to realise that it has changed into a kinky sex dungeon (I don't want to talk about it). So when I thought of the first place that appeared in my mind, the library, I did not realise they had got the notice on the noise volumes that are appropriate in such a place.

Before you walk into a portal, you can only see a small swirled image of what the place looks like, unless you are a bunch of Vanaardians who apparently can do cool magic shit that I would never accomplish. Anyway, no noise can be heard, which kind of sucks because it would be the best device to eavesdrop on people without your head being stuck in the same place as said people. Thus was the reason that I nearly had a heart attack when I cropped up in a known quiet location to find out they were having a party. The worst part of it all was that they were not even playing good music; it was as if they pulled up a list of the most disliked music videos on YouTube and gradually went up the list.

I mean it was literally sounding like a tween girl in 2010…basically Justin Bieber songs. (I really could not resist that.)

Basically what had happened was that we portalled through to the library to find the Others using it as their own private disco. Lights were flashing, stereos where pumping and the Dark Side Vanaardians were throwing books about the place and bopping to the screeches of a pre-pubescent Bieber.

"What is going on!" I shouted, and even with the shouting I couldn't get anyone's attention. The only thing I could do was to grab the sleeve of Wanda and pull her and Natasha both back into the room where we started.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"

"God, Mace, you are not in the library any more, there is no reason for you to shout." I could barely hear Widow say.

"What in God's name is going on?" I lowered my voice, but to be fair, I'm not too sure that I said that, since I was partially deaf and the only thing I could hear was the pulse of blood through my ears.

Wanda rubbed her face. "As far as I can understand, it is that they have taken over the Kamar-Taj as their new headquarters. All sorcerers have either been banished or killed, except some Being called the Ancient One, who has been missing since the amulet had been stolen. The are digging through the library to see if there was anything good. If not, then, the books will burn."

"Any reason for the awful music?" I asked.

"Nothing, except that they enjoy it."

"They really must be evil incarnate if they can like the music." I mumbled. "Anyway, any news on where the Stone would be?"

"Um…" Wanda squeezed her eyes. "I think that there was something about a congregation in the courtyard where they would do some celebration. Everyone, and everything, will be there."

"Uh, crap. So we must blend in, but how the hell are we suppose to do that when we are not giant blobs of goo?"

Natasha had a smile growing on her face. An idea seemed to pop in her head.

"I know a guy who knows a guy. Let's just say that he is not one to look conspicuous amongst the bugs to the human eye."

It took me way to long to see where she was going with this train of thought. There is only one person who could be able to blend into crowds perfectly without a second thought. Such a pity that she was right, it would have been a kickass mission if we did it ourselves without any help from the male gender, but then again, Scott Lang is an awesome dad who can do no wrong in my eyes.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Sorry, it has been too long. I have been having a hard time lately, but that is no excuse. If, like usual, you have an idea or something that you will think would add some spice to this story, please tell me. I will do the best I can to have a happy reader.**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, my God. I can't believe my eyes!" Scott Lang squealed. "Black Widow is in front of me! Oh, MY GOD!"

We were standing outside Lang's house in California. As far as I remember, this was where the MCU last left our friend before Civil War. He just got his daughter back and his ex-wife was accepting him into his old family's lives. Probably one of my most favourite endings in the MCU ever, since it is actually, ya know, a happy one.

Anyway, it was safe to say that our friend Scott Lang was more than willing to join us on the trip. I will get some haters out there, but Ant-Man is one of the best characters in all of the films, because he brings the comic relief that we goddamn needed after Infinity War. And he is just such a cutie-pie, like how can you physically hate him?

We related the story to him and before we could even finish, he already had his special suit on and everything. Damn, if I have to say what was my favourite part of the whole trip, I would have to say those few hours were the best of the best of the best.

"So, all I have to do, right, is to swarm into a room with a butt-load of murderous aliens to steal an amulet that, if not in the right hands, could destroy everything that humans have worked for?"

"Yup." I replied just as I was summoning the portal.

"Cool, just making sure that I got the facts straight."

"We will all be wearing communicators, and fending off the exits to buy you as much time as we can get you, but I don't know how long that is, so be quick."

Scarlet Witch and Black Widow hopped through first, then Ant-Man. The hairs at the nape of my neck poked out. I twisted my head around to see if there was anybody, but with my experience with movies, there had to be a shadowy figure watching me from the shaded rooftops. I didn't care if they were my allies, I was not going to take the chance. So, I hopped into the portal as fast as my stubby legs could carry me.

Once through I snapped it shut before any other bright spark decided to trundle through.

The place that I portaled us to was the entrance to where we truly activated the mission: the doors leading to the courtyard. From the other side of the structure, there was chanting, with a light thump of a drum providing the aliens with a beat. It was a language that was unfamiliar to my ears, and the words distorted enough that even if it were in English, I wouldn't know what they were saying.

Country to the awful crap playing back in the library, their singing was actually, ya know, good. Like the nunnery in _Sound of Music_ , kinda good. Sweet voices with different pitches and tones filtered through my ears in an enchanting way.

"Ok," Nat whispered, "Us three will position ourselves by the main exits, in view as much as we can. You," she pointed to Scott, "do your thing and don't draw any attention to yourself, alright. Mace here will send a portal back to the headquarters the very instant you grab it. We cannot afford any missteps, alright?"

We all nodded.

"Good, let's not waste any time."

Natasha sprinted through the hall towards the main entrance. Wanda went the other way leaving me with Lange.

I pointed to a crevasse in the wall; a perfect eyehole where I could watch the things praise to whatever leader they praise. It was the right size for Mini-man and for me to watch out if it gets ugly.

Without another word, Lange shrinks down to ant-size and disappeared through the hole. I could not even see a black dot sprinting between the Others towards the shiny amulet hanging on the gelded idol of some mystical being or other. It sort of, I suppose, resembled the others, but instead it had multiple arms not just to the side, but through the middle of the stomach. The face, if you could call it one, could be closely described as a Cthulhu but the eyes were not in it's face, no, there was one on each of the outstretched palms of the statue.

I was too busy observing the things in front of me instead of actually doing my job: guarding the door.

The hairs on my neck went all spidy sense on me and I turned around slowly.

Right behind me was these two, fugly looking jackasses staring me right in the eyes. Unlike the other ones who had at least a bit of decorum, these arseholes did not wear any clothes. Like, at all. At least the soldiers had enough decency to cover their ding-dongs with a loincloth. Nah, not these fuckers. All junk was hanging out in the open. And coloured paints covered their pulsating bits and bobs. Actually, thank God for that because who knows what you-know-what really looked under the crust of paint. I had a theory that they were the test subjects who had to mate with the Portal Weavers to give mutant children. I didn't know if they had already caught some or some preparation for this test or what, but I wasn't prepared to wait around.

The Male #1 grumbled something that I didn't understand. Male #2 replied with a same sort of grunt. I had already steadied my hands for portaling them away when, in my communicator I heard the three words I needed.

"We're in trouble.'

XXX

The plot that was retold to me by Scott is so:

At that same time, Ant-Man was hopping through the crowd of Vanaardians. He squeezed through sweaty armpits, torn mats and, unfortunately, draping cloth from their waist. With his speed and the distance of the amulet, he made no time at all.

The arms of the statue provided a type of leverage system to heave himself to the nape of the idol's head. That was fine and easy until Scott realised that it was not a simple system of unclasping the amulet; you had to bring it over the wearer's head.

No matter if he had strength of an ant, there was no way that he would be able to pull it over the giant head without someone noticing.

"What is taking so long?" Scott heard from his helmet.

"You didn't tell me that this does not have a clasp!"

"Well zap through it then." Natasha replied.

"How the hell am I to zap this through without anything noticing?"

"Do it quickly then. I will ready Just..."

Alas before she could finish the sentence, she went offline. Only crackling of static was heard.

"Black Widow? Black Widow? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

He tried Scarlet as well, but she too was not replying. He was about to call me when his suit began to malfunction. Inch by inch, he grew taller and taller. The crowd first noticed a black shadow, believing it to be a sign by their god, I suppose, so they bowed down to it, only until his body became into shape, were they alerted that something, perhaps, was not right. All chanting died. All eyes were on Scott, with weapons out pointing at him. The only thing he could do in his shell-shocked state was to relay three little words to me.

"We're in trouble."


	27. Chapter 27

"Yeah, no shit," I replied back to him, keeping my eye on the two males in front of me. Have I expressed enough about how ugly they were? Because it feels like I haven't.

"I have lost communication with both Natasha and Wanda and…uh…my suit has malfunctioned. I am faced with at least fifty butt-ugly men with some very sharp implements."

I groaned. Seriously? I attempted to communicate with the others but just the sound of static crackled through my earpiece.

Meanwhile, this distraction caused a chance for the males to stride towards me. Of course, I remembered that I do have, like, actual powers that I could use to defend myself. I threw a portal towards them, catching them by surprise, but, alas, only Male #2, the dumb one, managed to be sucked through. Male #1 seemed super pissed about the fact I made his friend disappear like a mid-life crisis father.

The creature let out one of the scariest mother-fucking sounds ever heard. The sudden scream forced my hands to cover my ears. This, as it seems, was what the male wanted. He charged towards me while I was doubled down. I barely had time to come to my senses before I could press 'x' on the controller and roll away (yeah, I am a girl who likes PS games, whatcha going to do about it, fake gamer boys?). It must have been a majestic sight as I did a perfect duck, barrel roll, forward flip. Well, majestic for the two milliseconds before my neck twisted a funny way and sparked excruciating pain. Though I honestly should have been used to it now, since it was, like what, the third time my body went through a harrowing experience? I may have just avoided the monster, but I did not avoid the fate that was put out in front of me.

The sounds of battle cries in the yard turned the male's attention away from me to them. I could just barely hear Scott through my earpiece before the sound fizzled away into a crackle. My neck hurt like hell and I could barely move to help Scott who, from the victorious cries from the other side of the door, sounded like the last man standing was defeated.

Not gonna lie, I was about to cry. I attempted to summon a portal but was disrupted by a huge club to my head, which, as you might know, does restrict one's movements.

XXX

The next memory I had of the event was when I woke up in a dungeon of sorts. Dampness sunk through the fabric of my clothes, and my gloves were gone. What replaced them were cast iron gauntlets of sorts. My fingers couldn't move in the metal glove and any attempt of magic was thwarted. A thick ball of soaked fabric was stuffed into my mouth. I felt sick from the disgusting taste detected on my taste buds.

To the left of me were the three unconscious bodies of my partners. All of them hung from the wall, arms spread eagle, with the same cloth gag stuffed into their mouth.

I tried to move my body, shaking out every single part I had hoping to attempt to find some freedom from the bonds.

"Resistance is futile," a voice shouted from the other side of a wooden door, "so stop trying to do the Macarena and let me get some sleep!"

The voice was scratchy and old. I could instantly tell that he was probably a man who has the same password for everything and probably thought saying the word 'courting' was still used amongst the youth.

Alas, what did it matter, we were still screwed fifty ways from Sunday, since, like, I was an idiot and forgot to maybe communicate with the mothership back in headquarters to explain to them what a pickle we were in. But that said, the men would feel all proud of themselves that we couldn't do it ourselves since I did make a big thing that we are women and independent and need no man. I could not bear the gloating that proceeded that.

So, with my pride sort of intact, I thought that the only way I could get out of this was if I could contact the Celestial Siblings to get me out of there.

I squeezed my eyes shit and prayed in my head to them to come and help me, but, of course, like most deities in every story, fucking ignored me, probably on some pretence that "in order for you to proceed, you have to do it yourself" or some crap like that.

I jiggled around again, alerting the others to the present time. Scott looked like he was about to cry, Natasha's eyes told me that she was thinking, "oh, my God, not again", and Wanda looked frustrated.

All of us began to try and slip out, but with Ant-Man's suit out of commission and Wanda's powers restricted down to nothing, the only thing we achieved was pissing off the man outside.

"SHUT UP! YOU HEAR ME, SHUT UP!" We did not shut up, so this was a cause for the guard to bash into the room, (not too hard, he was rather fragile) cocked his gun, and aimed it at us.

Just as I thought he was older than life itself, but what I didn't expect was that he was human. Watery-eyed, frail, hunched over human.

"Now listen up, assholes!" He growled through his false pair of dentures, "I didn't want this job, ok, in fact, I didn't want to be born at all. I just happened to be one of the failed creations in the Supreme Being's childbirth experiment." I could see tears fall down his cheek. "As it turns out, if your mother has sex with a Vanaardian in his original form, then you can happen to create a child that has the fast-physical ageing process of man, but the same mental capacity of a hormonal fourteen-year-old!" He continued to rant. I noticed that some of his features were not as human as I first thought. On the skin I could see, it was rather translucent, that all the veins were past the bluish colour but what real deoxygenated blood looks like. I could even see the frontal lobe of his brain through his greyed receding hairline. His eyes were not actually watery in the human sense of the word, they were like jelly pieces washing around in his eye sockets. This was not a human at all.

While he was wittering away, footsteps resounded from outside of the jail cell.

"Jerrod, friend, our guests do not want to hear your life story." A feminine voice sang out.

The old mutant, Jerrod, stopped his ramblings, dropped his gun and stood at attention. Fear was showing strongly through his eyes, and I just knew, if this man was afraid, I had to be too.

A figure floated into the room with two men beside her. I hadn't ever seen a female Vanaardian up close before properly, but I can tell you, my desperate bisexual ass would not even go fifty feet towards it.

They looked exactly like the men, but she was definitely female from her breasts poking out and the typical Hollywood type of sarong tied around her waist to explicitly show she was a female. And the men beside her were actual men, not a Vanaardian, or a weird hybrid, but strong, young men. Both of them were obviously…how can I say this in the most sensitive term…her bitches. They were on leads like dogs, bodies beaten to a pulp and barely had a piece of cloth covering their junk. She had them wear animal make-up covering not just their face but the entire body.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The female said.

"The prisoners, my Lady." Jerrod quietly said in the corner.

The female glared at the hybrid guard "Of course, I can see that! It was a rhetorical question!"

Jerrod coward from her stare, and backed away slowly from the room, not daring to turn his back on her. I was afraid, so very, very, VERY, afraid.

"You must excuse Jerrod, he is very new to the way things are run here." One of the men collapsed onto the ground, from either pain or exhaustion. The female sighed, pulling out a whip that hung from her purple sarong. She flicked it back and lashed the back of one of her pets. The man howled out in pain and scampered in front.

"You must forgive River, too. He is also new, and must be very hungry." In a satchel on her other side of her waist, she pulled out a dog-like treat and threw it onto the ground in front of River. It disgusted me how he actually attacked it as if he were an animal, desperate for some sort of affection. It dawned on me that I could just as easily become one of them.

"Anyway, my name is Janus." (That is not true. I don't know how to spell her name and that is the closest I could come to pronouncing it) "But you may call me, Lady of Sorrow, or the most appropriate one, Supreme Being. Either one suits me fine."

She is the Supreme Being? This thing in front of me is what I have to kill if I want to save the universe? What if I kill her and I don't have to close any portals at all? I suppose that, like a hydra, two will grow in its place.

I was a bit delusional by this time, with the pain in my neck and my arms growing numb.

"So, I hear that you four are the reason to disrupt the ceremony of Sa'Tia."

Oh, of course, there has to be a demon king with an apostrophe in its name. Another brilliant enemy to add to the long list of enemies! Damn, I wish for the days where Prada Handbag and my father's sermons were the biggest problems.

I could not help but to roll my eyes. Again, I was delusional.

Janus's head whipped to me as if she heard the grinding of my eyes on the roof of my socket.

"You think this is sooooo funny, don't you, Justice Mace?" I winced at the mention of my name. "Oh, yes, I know who you are. Just as I know exactly who all your little friends are here and in your real world. We have been observing you, you know. The sassy girl from the main world, who is unknowing to her true life, and her parents are not the one who takes care of her. I must say, it sounds like every young adult novel in existence."

I really wanted to reply back, but a) I had a sweaty sock in my mouth, and b) she had a point.

"And the rest of your team," she gestured across the other three. "All made up characters in a world that shouldn't exist, helping you with a cause that should have never been brought to their attention. Do you know what you have done to the timeline? You have changed it so much that it has become a paradox. People will know and not know about this world, fanfictions on this universe will become unstable because it technically should not exist in the first place. But…that is only a problem for you. Do you want to know why?"

Janus walked up to me, close to my face and whispered, "Justice, the chaos you created will make it just a little easier for my kind to take over it, as Sa'Tia intended."

Sa'Tia? Why does it sound familiar? Satia…Satina…Satin…Satan! Holy Shit! Satan, they are the followers of Lucifer! Which means that they are demons. My ancestors were half right: Vanaardians are the inspiration for the modern idea of demons.

I freaked out so badly when I realised that this was one of the henchmen of Lucifer. The main commander under him. There was no way in Hell, (which I assumed was that place) I was going to get out…literally.

Shit! I hear footsteps! Oh God, it is my parents. Crap! Hell (actual Hell) was way more enjoyable than this…

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Hello Bokkies!_**

 ** _Any comments would be awesome, thank_ _you._**


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry…um…about that. Where were we? Um…do forgive me if I am distracted…uh…cause…well…the nurse…I think she put something in my cup of tea. So, if I…um…get a little off track…forgive me.

So, uh, yeah, where was I? Oh right, ugh, something about finding out that half of the Vanaardians were demons, and this dominatrix was Lucifer's right-hand thingy. Um, I think I just need to gather my thoughts, because a lot has happened and my brain cannot comprehend my thoughts.

So, right, um, I am under the Celestial Twins' control to close up all portals to stop the Others from grabbing villains from the story to take over the world, right. I haven't…um…what's the word…? Okayed! That is the word. Okayed this with the Good Guys and I might ruin many people's livelihoods and make me the actual one of those evil dudes who think they are doing the right thing but they aren't.

I am targeted because I am a Chosen One who knows stupid fandom shit and am at an age to create children that look the poor mutant Jerrod, and my knowledge can take over the world or something. I don't know anymore.

And since I have messed up the timeline so much, I might have created an unstable reality, and given the Others an opportunity to take over the Universes.

TL;DR: I done fucked up, mate.

Now that we all know…er…um…we are on the all same page…Are we all same the page? the same page, I can continue…Maybe after I have, have…sl…

XXX

Whoa, ok, sorry about that. And sorry for the drool on the page. I swear it was not intentional.

Right, ok, so where were we. Oh yeah, Janus was telling me about how I contributed to their Ultimate Plan and crap.

Janus gave a linting laugh when she saw the look of absolute horror on my face. God, that laugh. I can still hear it in my ears…oh wait, sorry…that is the chick next door. She has a new hobby of gathering laughs for different occasions. Just, just don't ask.

Anyway, so she left with her two pets on her lead while I was left there with my blood pooling inside my feet. I was a bit dizzy at this point. Never have I wanted more for my powers to not be limited to stupid portals. My hands were useless; my neck was about to snap and I prayed to God, the only time I have ever prayed to Him, to just put me out of my misery. I should have at least been able to make the chains disappear, or at least, the very goddamn least, been able to self-heal. I thought about what Loki taught me, and whether I could actually do it, or if my Gram-Gram blessed me with a weirdly specific type of magic. Like why couldn't it be more Hollywood like when the hero hits rock bottom and sudden they can summon all of this strength to control the universe. Alas, this is real life and apparently, it doesn't work like that.

"What have you done, Mace?" Natasha said from across the room.

If I could have shrugged, I would have. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Natasha gave a humourless laugh. "You don't know!? The great and powerful Justice Mace finally admits that she has been walking blindfolded through a minefield. It is lucky that you have survived this far."

"Look, Romanoff, I never asked to be descended from an ancient viscous race, ok, and become the frikken Chosen One. I just tried to do what I thought was right."

"None of us asked to be heroes, Mace. Steve is the only exception to the rule, but even he didn't know what he got himself into. Yet somehow, we didn't get ourselves, at any point, trapped in a magical castle with a psycho about to take over the world!"

"Oh, that is hypocritical coming from the lady who literally got locked in a castle when a psychotic robot tried to take over the world!" I shouted back.

The look on her face was priceless, yet she continued to fight me.

"That is different…"

"How so…?"

"It just is!"

"Oh, my God you two, shut up!" Scott suddenly shouted. Natasha and I turned to him. "It doesn't matter how we have got here; the main thing is that there is still a bunch of evil dudes out there with the Amulet. We came here to get the damn Amulet, so we shall get the damn Amulet."

I was surprised that Ant-Man could actually frighten me. I mean the movies portray him as a fluffy smol bean, but in actuality, he could scare the shit out of a rhino.

"Ok, and how do you suggest we do this?" I asked.

"You are going to teleport us out of here."

"Um, if you haven't noticed, I would have done that before if I could. These iron glove things are anti-magic."

"I am not stupid. Of course, I know that you can't teleport. We are going to ask Jerrod to free us."

I frowned. Like how in the hell was that pre-pubescent pensioner going to ever let us go.

"Sure, right. I am going to offer him some playboy magazines in exchange for our freedom."

Scott had a look on his face. You know the one when you say something absurd but your mate thinks it is the best idea in the world. Yeah, that one.

"Please tell me you are joking." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ok, you come up with a better idea. How about that."

My mind was drained from thoughts. All magic was useless, so we had to resort to the physical. Yeah, not going to lie, I was stumped. Deus Ex-Machina was literally what I needed at that point. I mean, some serious intervention from the gods were needed.

 _Celestial Beings, please for the love of everything good in this world, get us out of here. My neck hurts and I am pretty sure that I am getting thrombosis. Like, you literally said you would, like, protect me and shit. Please, oh please, give me a plot device to continue…_ (alright, so I didn't say the last sentence, but Y'all are thinking it).

There was, of course, no answer. I groaned. I can't believe I had to resort to plan A.

"Hey, Jerrod! Come in here."

There was a lot of grumbling and moaning from the other side of the door. Poor old Jerrod looked like he was about to expire.

"What?"

"If you get us out, I will give you the latest Playboy magazine."

XXX

"I did not think that would actually work," I said as I flung the magazine through the portal I made.

We were at home and with our latest anti-climactic adventure, we all felt that we needed a rest. I just happened to go through some of Tony's stuff to find an old copy of Playboy. I couldn't be arsed to buy a new one.

I explained what had happened to Tony and Company. Everything from joining Scott Lange, to the failure of Scott Lange, to being caught because of Scott Lange. Loki was more than happy to heal my neck for me, which led to him caressing my shoulders, which led us to escape to my bedroom when Natasha explained the next step of the plan. I know, I know! I thought I was over him as well, but you must have felt his hands. They were soft and warm, and…uh…maybe I should stop. The nurses rush into here if my heart rate increases too much.

Anyway, besides that, I now had to go back into that hellhole to retrieve all of our equipment, plus Serea. My word, through all of that action, I forgot about my poor little Serea. God only knew what those monsters were doing to her. I knew I had to go back but there were a few things on my checklist that I had to do first.

One: I went to visit Bucky and Steve. It would have been so fucking useful if I had Serea so I could show him the first Cap. America movie.

I went down to the medical centre. The further I walked in, the more…stressful…the doctors and nurses seemed. They gave me a look, like 'are you crazy, woman! You are about to walk into the lion's den.' But I ignored them. I tally-forward to the room where Bucky was. The room was guarded with four heavily armed guards. When I went past a point, they aimed their weapons at me.

"State your business," one said.

"Uh…I am here to visit James Buchanan Barnes and Cap Rogers."

"I suggest you don't go through."

I rolled my eyes. If you really want to something, get a portal to do it. I flicked my hand and jumped through the next room before they could even stop me. I probably had a few seconds before like a cage collapsed around me or something, but I had to see them.

Or not.

In this case, it was a huge fat nope.

I just closed the portal behind me when I saw Cap and Bucky in…um…a very…uh, interesting position. I am pretty sure you have to dislocate five bones to do what they were doing.

And the sounds! God, that scared me more than hearing Trump trying to make a coherent sentence. The 'oohhhss' and 'ahhhhss' and 'you hit the spot' made me realise how interesting the outside world is.

I jumped out just as quickly as I went in. I could hear giggling from the guard.

"You should have listened to me."

"Oh, go and fuck yourself," I replied, irritated to the maximum.

"Nah, the room is already taken." The laughter expanded throughout the room, even the guard who was on floor duty laughed at me.

I turned to him and I said, "you are not going to think this so funny when you have to clean up in there."

If I had a mic, I would have dropped it. Shame, all focus went on that poor sod.

XXX

The second thing I had to do was to visit Gram-Gram and Thren and explain to them what I did. But that is the story for next time. What? Do you know how difficult it is to leave cliff-hangers in the perfect place? Oh…I suppose you are going to read this all at once, huh…well then turn the page. What are you still doing here reading this?


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, now onto thing two: tell Gram-Gram what I have done.

Of course, before all of that, I might have teleported Yours Truly to Tony's personal collection of exotic wines and liqueurs. And, damn! The stuff he had would be an alcoholic's paradise.

The walk-in pantry was about the size of a cottage. For Tony, this doesn't sound like a lot but do remember this was still back when Stark Industries was still operated from Stark Towers. He lived there with Pepper and such. So obviously this wasn't all the alcohol he had. He probably had his own winery, but I didn't really have the guts to ask him, nor do I know enough about Stark to tell you what he owned.

You might be thinking: Why is Justice looking for alcohol? Simple answer really. Well, two. One, watching pure Cap and Bucky going at it like rabbits is not as appealing as reading erotic comics and smutty literature (What? Like any of those fangirls, and fanboys, I suppose, out there haven't pleasured themselves to a page cartoon porn). I had to get a shot to forget about that. And the second reason is that you have not seen my Grandmother angry. I once broke her vase (just quickly, pronounced VARS, like Mars, but with a 'v'. Don't at me with this American crap) and it happened to be near that whole 2012 thing. I actually thought the end of times was upon us. Well, it felt like it.

Anyway, I drank a few shots for courage and continued reluctantly on my way.

With a circle of my hands, (rather easy, now that I got the hang of it) and created a vortex of doom to take me to my destination.

XXX

The cottage appeared in front of me. I stepped through the portal from the concrete floor, to the soft grass that covered the ground of Relsina. Smoke rose from the chimney, although I had no idea why. It felt like thirty degrees out there, (Celsius, not Fahrenheit) but anyway.

I took a deep breath in of the lovely summer air and tread on forward to the bungalow. Within two knocks on the door, Grandmother appeared with a gleaming smile.

"Justie! You are alive!" She swooped to give me a huge hug and an old lady's kiss on my cheek. "We were so worried when you disappeared." She pulled away and turned her head. "Thren! Stan! She is back!"

Two other faces appeared around the door frame with grins on their faces.

"Justice Mace! Thank God you are back," Thren said. "Please do come in."

I felt my body shake as I took a step inside the house. It was exactly as I left it, except with a bit more laundry strewn about the place. In the corner was a fire, (again I have no idea why) with a pyramid of wood.

"Justie, tell us everything that had happened," Gram asked eagerly. Then she looked down at my hands. "Where are your gloves?"

I cleared my throat, "well, uh, it is a bit of a story; you might want to sit down and listen."

"Justice, what happened." Gram-Gram's face turned from the jovial expression to the expression that I knew that was coming. "And why do you smell like alcohol?"

"Well, uh, you see…" I proceeded to tell them the other entries in this journal. I began with the Celestial siblings.

"Oh, my Father in Heaven!" Thren exclaimed. "You met them. They never appear to anyone without a good reason. It so rarely happens that most of our race and the other humanoids believe them to just be a myth. So, what happened?"

I, with a drenched face, and with great fear and caution, told them that I might have promised to help the siblings to a solution to the fight in turn for a future on Earth.

"What is the catch," Gram asked, deadpan in features, making it sound like a command and not a question.

"Well, um. In order to save the multiverse, I have to, um…"

"Spit out with it, girl!" Gram shouted.

"Wellwehavetoshutdownalltheportalssonopersoncanhopfromoneplacetoanother," I said quickly in one breath. You know the colour of fresh blood streaming down a wound. That was the face of the three elderly people in front of me.

"You. Did. WHAT!" Thren was the screamer this time!"

"Look, I am sorry. I thought I was a good idea at the time," I said hastily. "I mean just think of all of the lives…"

"You have no idea what on this realm you have done, girl," Gram-Gram said, hands in her face. "You are now bound to the orders of the oldest beings in the multiverse. You will stay alive, in this form, not age until you have completed your task. You cannot die."

"Well, what is the problem…"

"THE PROBLEM IS THAT NOW, WHILE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AGE AROUND YOU, YOU WILL STILL BE AN UNEDUCATED CHILD! You cannot break this bond. Try and, according to the myth so it must be true, you will be sent to the deepest realms of Hell, further down than even people like Hitler had fallen down. Punishments that you cannot fathom will ensue. In order for you to fall to that fate, you have to do exactly as they say. If they ask you to kill a thousand innocent people with a bomb, you cannot refuse."

Stan spoke up next. He walked towards me shaking his head. "This is only the tip of the iceberg. You have to close every portal ever made. I would have been easier if you killed the source.

"And if you close the portals, you will be cutting off families and friends from each other. Not everyone wants to live on Earth, nor Relsina, nor the other universes made. Even if they wanted to, there isn't enough of space."

See why I took that brandy. But they had every right to be salty. I didn't actually think of the offer given to me. I had to close off the main source of the portals across the worlds. Every. Single. World. This meant that by the time I finished, lawyers wouldn't be needed because the sun would have exploded and killed everyone on Earth. The number of fandoms out there is extraordinary, and many that I have never been apart of Lord of the Rings? Doctor Who? Well, I am pretty much screwed when I get to them. And when I finished, I would want to be dead because of my long life.

Yeah, I done fucked up.

Well were all silent. I stared at my feet while the other three stared at me.

"Mace," Thren said after a while. "I do not want any part of this plan, nor, do I think, would of the other Vanaardians. I am afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave."

"What!"

"Girl," Gram-Gram said. The tears in her eyes sparkled. "I agree with Thren. You are a traitor to your race."

"What!" I exclaimed again. I could not believe what I was hearing. "How am I a traitor to my race?!"

"You have gone against what we believe in free-will and family. You are hindering our free-will for your hairbrained scheme, and thus cutting yourself off from your family. You are exiled for your long, sorrowful life, and not allowed to step foot back on this ground. Is this clear?"

The emotionlessness of the voices was probably what killed me the most. I knew they would be angry, but I didn't think that 'I shall banish you from this land' would be the appropriate response.

Angry filled my heart towards the three people I came to respect. And since they would leave me on harsh terms, I would leave them in the same respect.

"Ok, then," my throat closed up. "If this is the way we end our connection, so be it, but I am not sorry for what I have promised because at least I got up from my own fucking arse to try and actually do something about this mess that I never wanted to be a part of instead of sitting on my fat butt in a cottage that resembles a dumping site sending untrained children to do what you are responsible for. Maybe if you came with me, or, you know, taught me something other than the origins of mankind, I would have known exactly what the fuck I had to do. So, I am not sorry. I may have made a mistake, but I am not regretting it because I can sleep at night knowing that it wasn't fully my fault!"

The look on their stupid faces was what gave me life at that moment. I wonder what it was with adventure stories and old people sending the young ones that just had been introduced into the world to do their job. I mean, do they expect us, because we are young, to have the ability to do forward flips and catching an arrow in our hand without any training.

Whatever.

Not like it mattered in that instant.

Turned around, created a portal, turned back to look at their priceless faces. They were obviously hurt at my speech, but like I said three times: I am not sorry. They made their bed, they had to lie in it.

I pulled stretched both my middle fingers as far as they could go, before I stepped back, closing the portal quickly.

XXX

After that was all done, I had to make my way to the conference where we would discuss how to get our kit, Sera (my baby Sera), and the amulet.

XXX

Hello my Bokkies

Please comment, just so i know that there is someone who enjoys my work. Like I am feeling a little discouraged to continue


	30. Chapter 30

The conference was not what I would expect. I cannot remember word for word because I had Vietnam War flashbacks when Patriotic Panties and Brainwashed Boxers deciding to make an entrance. They were giggling like 2011 tween-age girls over a picture of Harry Styles, and I could see the look on Tony's face matched my own. I wonder if he actually had a thing for Steve. I know he is with Pepper and such, but have you seen Cap's pictorials? It can make any straight man drool.

Anywho, Tony began to explain his long ass plan. Since I am a little fuzzy on the dets, I will give you the basic plan.

He began to say that we all barge in there with three groups of peeps, each on a mish to collect a different thing: like I was leading a small group to find Sera, Tony was off to find the amulet, and Scott had to find his suit.

That was it. That was the plan.

We were prepared to go our separate ways until _he_ came in.

A hush descended over the room as he strode in, his coat bouncing along. His eye glared at us, well specifically me, and the oh-so-familiar scowl that was permanently on his face. And let us not forget the gothic pirate getup he donned that morning: the eye patch over his left eye, the black overcoat and…well…everything.

You know who I am talking about. Let me introduce you to the one, the only…drum roll please…Nick Fury! And goddamn he looked mad as hell.

(As a side note, I am surprised that he didn't make his reveal earlier. You know when an inter-galactic being appeared out of thin air, claiming that she knows the future.)

"Who in motherfucking hell are you?! And what the fuck is going on?"

I made a terrible mistake in laughing. You know cos he is Samuel L. Jackson, and he likes to say "motherfucker", just like every other movie he has ever acted in…I have no idea why I am explaining this…if you have no fucking clue who he is, get out of that rock you have been sleeping under and watch Pulp Fiction, or Snakes on a Plane, THE INCREDIBLES(1 and 2) or even the goddamn…ugh…prequel Star Wars movies. Though leave that shit to the last resort.

He shot me a glare with that eye of his. As that time, it was December on this Earth, and Captain Marvel hadn't come out yet, I had no cooking clue about how he lost his eye. Only until later, which I shall get to. Have some patience friend, it is worth the wait. If I laughed that much now, you have no idea how much I laughed then.

"What is so goddamn funny?"

I had to breathe myself down enough to be able to communicate actual words.

"Nothing, Fury," I shook my head to make sure I hid my smile. "Nothing at all."

He grunted as he took a seat at the head of the room. Tony got out of the way the minute he walked into the room. It is hard to believe that there was something Stark feared more than his crippling anxiety and deep depression. Anyway, Fury, living up to his surname, took the spotlight and began to pepper me with questions. They were in such quick succession…

Oh my God, I just had a thought, right. If Star Wars existed in that universe, right, then is there a guy called Samuel L. Jackson playing Mace Windu? Or is it someone completely different. Shit. I can't believe I never asked that question. Never mind then.

Anyway, I would tell you all of the questions, but you know what, they are so fucking generic and it is basically the last 29 chapters (God, this is the 30th chapter and we have barely scratched the surface. I actually apologise to those who still with me) that I have written. Of course, I did something that every cliché fictional character, and just 'forgot' to mention the fact that I might have joined a cult in which I shall be forever young until I block the Vanaardians from enlisting dicks like Thanos.

Every second that I spoke words pissed off Fury a little more. By the end he was willing to use my head as an ice breaker at parties.

"So, you are telling me, that you, some random person from ANOTHER world who has crashed here in name of saving our asses from some evil force," he then mumbled. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Oh, you mean Carol Danvers, right? Captain Marvel and all that jazz."

Oh, you may have seen Fury angry, but let me tell you he can put the Hulk to shame.

He stomped towards me, eyes wild, and a hand ready to choke. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me around as if I were a ragdoll. His nails were pretty sharp let me tell you, friend. Like not even 'nails' are the correct word to use. Talons is a better description to what I felt dug into my skin.

"How the fuck do you know that name!?" He practically screamed.

"I…told…you…I…know…things…. like…thaahahat!" Now, it is very difficult to write down the weird shaking sound that followed each word. It was a mixture between a scream and "aHaHaHa". Like imagine when you were little and you would play on the round-a-bout and make that weird-ass noise…that was what I sound like.

"Stop that! Put her down!" Believe it or not, this was from Tony Stark. He didn't stop, or put me down for that matter. He shook me even harder.

It got so bad that Steve got up and forcibly pulled him away from me.

"I know that she is an annoying bitch…"

"Thanks Stark…"

"But she knows things that can help us. I have seen what happens in the future, and it is not fun. Who is this Carol Danvers anyway?"

I rubbed my shoulder. "She is probably the most powerful out of all of us. In fact, she is more powerful than all of your asses put together. I mean, that is what the trailer says anyway. I have no idea what exactly what she can do, but I am sure my friend Fury here can tell you all about it. For once I have no cooking clue about what to expect when I meet her."

All heads turned in unison to face Fury. He on the other hand wanted none of it. He shook his head and backed out of the room, flipping me off in the process.

"Touchy subject, I suppose," I said. "I suppose we have…"

XXX

Now I should mention at this point I was randomly swallowed up by the black void. Random. Like in books I would be at an appropriate moment, like when I was alone, pondering my existence, or having a long, romanticised walk down some secluded walkway. But no. Why would it ever be convenient for me? WHY!?

Ah, anyway, so I was sent into the void…again.

 _Let's get this over with, shall we?_

"Sup, Celestial Siblings!" I shouted into The Abyss. "I have been summoned at an awkward time, so if we could get over with this quickly, I will be very grateful, thank you."

The echo of my voice was the only reply. I sighed. Like, it is not that difficult to answer, ya know. I know they are the primordial makers of literally everything, but it is common curtesy to respond.

"We don't adhere to the rules of mankind." A voice boomed out from the darkness. Let me tell you, if I was on solid ground where the rules of physics made sense, I would have peed my pants.

Manifesting in front of me were the figures of the Siblings, expect the form they took was now…ugh, I cannot believe I am about to write this down…the form of my parents, but they were naked. If Freud was alive, I am pretty sure he would have written a thesis about that second alone.

"Is there any chance you could put some clothes on? I really don't feel comfortable to see my father's ding-dong flapping about. Or change into someone else. Like, I wouldn't mind seeing Emma Watson and Dan Stevens." What? Like you have never had a crush on celebrities before.

Sunbird, for they were my father, ignored my request, an incredibly rude thing to do in my opinion. Anyway, they continued to talk and stuff.

"Justice Mace, we saw how your family abandoned you because your loyalty lay in us. We wish to present you with another gift."

"Uh-huh. And what is the catch?" I put my hands on my waist.

They chuckled. It was an eerie noise, let me tell you.

"No catch, Justice Mace. We simply want to give you something that will make things go a little faster. We understand that humans are not meant to be immortal, and a little extra power might move things a little faster."

I allowed this to sink in. How could I not refuse?

"Alright, what are you thinking?"

"That depends on you. You may choose anything you wish."

I pondered that for a while. Anything I chose? Well, I could have specialised in one specific area, like shapeshifting, or I could go jack-of-all-trades, like Loki, and have weak magic in all areas. Obviously, you know what I chose.

"Ahh, you want Universal Magic? You realise how limited in all areas you will be?"

Yip, I replied. Let me tell you how badly I regret that choice now.

So long story short, they did some magic voodoo shit, that involved a lot of painful stretching for some reason. And voila! The trick was done.

I was a shitty wizard!

Just before I was sent back, Raven said something…

"Just for your knowledge, Justice Mace, if you manage to defeat Janus, the next in command shall take her place, but there is a limited amount evil Vanaardians. Defeat enough and we maybe can come to another compromise."

"But you said…"

And I arrived back into the exact same seat, with no-one even battering an eyelid at my disappearance.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Thank y'all for being patient with me. I have had a fuck-ton of work to finish for school and barely had time to breathe._**


	31. Chapter 31

I cannot believe I am thirty chapters in and yet it seems I have said nothing of relevance. But then again, it is quite an epic journey. Anyway, where was I? Just give me a sec… Oh yeah, I had my second meeting and I was still confused as ever. So, what exactly did they want me to do? Did they want me to shut down all of the multiverse, which means places that are invented every second, or was it only the main universes? Or now what had come up was that instead of blocking movement from all of the Vanaardians, only kill off the baddies. But they said that they were tired of the good guys as well moving from place to place…I had no idea, and to be perfectly honest, I still have no idea. I mean, they said nothing about me landing up in this place with no friggen magic to get me out. Oh yeah, they said nothing about that either. Nothing about the fact that I would land my ass back onto this dumb planet without even my weak fucking powers. Like seriously. Surely, they would want me to go on a huge trip to shut all of these portals down, but no. They tell me nothing.

At one point in my life, I would have been scared about upsetting them, but now I am at the point where all of my fucks grew little fuck-wings and flew away. Nothing they have promised me has come to fruition. Like where is that companion, they said I could have? Surely Sera does not count as a companion.

Sorry, you really don't care for my soildiquey…no that is not right…solilaqui? Soluequey? You know what I mean…emotional monologue. You want to hear about the trip back to get out shit, don't you?

XXX

So, the meeting continued as if I never disappeared, even though I was halfway through a sentence when I have pulled away from that reality. I would say that about two minutes past in that realm of existence, so at least I didn't miss much. Well, not much if you don't count Bucky and Steve playing footsy under the table.

The meeting was boring so I shan't write out the minutes, but the basic shit is that we all decided that Tony Stark's plan was terrible. Fury came up with a more logical plan:

First of all, split us into two groups: one that would sit in the wings, and one who would carry out the plan, because we are no idiots. Well, we thought we were not idiots, but more on that later. Then Scarlet Witch and Scarlett Johansson (Johannsson?) and my bestie Scott Lange would enter first to become bait to the guards, and hopefully, get Janus's attention. While we are distracting them, some of the others go off to find the three objects. Those who waited in the wings were our eyes and ears, and if all went to shit…well they could find us. Simples.

The only problem was who would stay behind and who would join us. Of course, all of them would have wanted to come along for the ride, being a team and all. It took us an hour, and by that time I was bursting for the loo, I decided to change the plans a bit.

"Ok y' all!" I shouted. "Listen up. Instead of a team to stay behind and become an earpiece, let us do this. S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury will stay behind and direct us on our course. Team A, led by Yours Truly, will go in first with a group and become bait. The rest of Team A will become the "sweepers". They will sweep up the guards when they take the bait. Team B will be the ones who stay in the shadow and find this shit, ok!"

By this time, I felt a little bit of pee running down my leg. I did not even excuse myself as I sprinted out of the room to the nearest ladies.

XXX

When I came back, I found a much happier bunch of campers. In fact, they even sorted themselves out without adult supervision. Even Fury was contradicted his name by smiling. I shit you not, he was smiling.

I found out that beside Bait Team, Tony, Thor, Steve and his love bunny Bucky were with me. Hiding behind shut doors was Loki, Bruce, Sam, Rhody and the main man himself… Clint Barton! While I was out, Natasha sent a message to our favourite Avenger (stop lying to yourself; you know he is). He accepted without even a batter of an eye. Apparently, life back at his home was getting a little dull; even shooting apples from his children's heads. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was already on her way to pick him up.

You have no idea how ecstatic I felt at the thought of meeting Hawkeye! He's underrated and has the best lines EVER.

Anyway, during our frivolities, Tony slipped out of the room. I assumed it was that he was pissed at the fact that I told him that his idea was shit. Again, this foreshadowing will make sense later.

XXX

Let's skip the boring bits where we prepare for the attack. Everyone else got their weapons and stuff, and Loki helped me to access a little of my power that the Siblings gave me. I didn't tell him where I received this new-found strength; I just allowed him to think that he was the one who unlocked it. When he thought he achieved it by himself, he became especially generous in the downstairs department. Oh, stop reading me like that! He was persuasive and I was horny, which makes a perfect recipe for amazing sex. God, just thinking about it…

Ah-hem, sorry about that. Anyway, we were all prepared and shit, and all in our various garments. All we had to do was wait for Clint. And somehow, we seemed to wait a long time.

During the second hour, when everyone's mood seemed to mellow, I realised something.

"You know, I could have fetched him myself," I mutter aloud. Apparently, this didn't go down too well. The glares and 'hmphs' I got was enough to keep all of my smart-ass comments to myself.

During the third hour, an agent ran into our waiting room, where we were all half asleep. She was pretty frantic, let me tell you.

"We have lost communication with the ship," she announced as sweat poured down her face.

"What?!" Most of us screamed in unison.

"The ship that carried Agent Remaro and Clint Barton have disappeared off of the radar. Agent Remaro was checking in with us when we heard an alarm going off. I heard her scream and she said that she lost control of the ship. In the background, I heard Barton yelling something about an alien, then it cut off."

All around me were mutters about the event. It was obviously the Other fuckers who caught wind of this and attacked the ship. It was almost like they wanted us to face them off. Which meant that this was a trap.

The worst part of that whole thing was going back to the drawing board and making a new plan that satisfied everyone.


	32. Chapter 32

"You know, Mace, everything was perfect before you came along and fucked it up," Surprise surprise, Tony said to me as we made our way back to the room.

"You know, Tony, that is a funny way to save thank you for, oh I don't know, preventing a horrible war where half the fucking world gets Queen'ed."

"What?" Tony looked at me in his funny old way. "What in God's name does that even mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "Another One Bites the Dust? What I am trying to say is that half of y'all will literally turn into a handful of dust and go to some other fucking realm."

"Are you sure about that Mace?" Tony stopped at the entrance of the boardroom. "Or have you just sped it up a little?"

XXX

"Sped it up a little! Sped it up a little! The audacity of that man!" I muttered as I exited the room. Ok, if I am totally honest with myself, that was a mantra that I had been mumbling throughout the whole meeting. I wasn't really paying attention to what had been said, which totally backfired when I was asked whether the plan was alright or not. Now, I am not one of those dumbasses in every film who agrees to something they weren't paying attention to and they end up having to some crazy shit they didn't know could even exist. What I did was I simply, in an awkward way, played twenty-questions to get the basis of the meeting without them knowing that I didn't know.

"Sorry," I said. "Please repeat the question. I couldn't hear you."

"If you paid attention you would have heard me," Fury said, then continued to ignore me for the rest of the mission meeting.

Ok, so maybe I exaggerated a little bit. I am trying for humour, ok. Like all of those comedy shows like B99 where they cut to a random scene that contradicts everything that had been said. Oh, it doesn't work? Ok…Wait, you aren't really there? So, who actually said that…?

Sorry, these new pills have made me hallucinate a little more than should be socially acceptable. I have no idea why every five days they change me to a new regime but I have a sneaking suspicion that they are the ones paying Mater and Pater to keep me here for drug testing.

Anyway, back to the story. I must admit, what Stark said to me kinda fucked me up a little bit. I mean, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that there was truth in what he was saying. I mean, my presence did alert every single being in this galaxy, good, but mostly bad. I pissed off people I didn't know existed, and I pissed off my own family. Honestly, at that point, that single phrase bugged me so much that I slipped away from the meeting.

I went to my honorary bedroom and collapsed on the bed. There I sulked for about an hour. And when I sulk, I can friggen sulk. One I got the last place in a three-legged race in Grade four and Kaetie found me a half-an-hour later curled up under an oak tree, stuffing my face with sour worms. "To match my mood" is what I remember telling her when she asked why I was eating them.

The first thing I did was create a portal to the kitchen, where I grabbed some poor sod's ice cream from the fridge. Well, I sat there spooning ice cream into my mouth, I wondered what exactly was I doing with my life. I mean, I could just go on the run from the universe, hide under my bed or something. Or could I just go back to Gram-Gram's house and beg forgiveness, asking for help to break my bond with the Siblings. But they would never accept me back after basically calling them all shit heads.

While I had this conversation in my head, and oh boy was it a wild conversation, I neglected to realise two figures standing at the bottom of the bed. And guess who they were! No, not Ant and Dec, why would you suggest such a comedy duo…crap, it is just the hallucinations again, isn't it?

Some reason or another, my two 'favourite' (note the quotation marks) beings in the whole universe…drum roll please…the Sunbird and Raven. And they were not looking very happy.

"So, Justice Mace, you are thinking of running away from your duties?" Both of their lips moved, yet it seemed only to be one, genderless voice.

I got such a fright that I flung the ice cream high up in the air, managing for it to land, I fuck you not, on Sunbird's head. This time, they were both dressed in common S.H.E.I.L.D. agent clothes, and they were both males. The only reason I could differentiate from both of them is that one had a glowing gold aura around their body, while the other had a black aura around them.

Sunbird simply removed the tub and flung it against the wall in my room. There was not a single drip of the chocolaty goodness covering their head, but most of it looked like shit against the wall.

"Oh, um, hey," I waved my hand awkwardly. I totally forgot the whole, "they know everything because they literally created all of this shit."

"Mace," Raven moved slowly towards the left side of the bed, while Sunbird moved to the right. "We have given you everything you have needed. Are you not grateful for our gifts? Are you not grateful for everything we have bestowed on you?

I shook my head, knowing that there was no point defending myself. They could read me like a book and those questions were rhetorical.

"No! Please don't get me wrong. I am grateful for everything you have given me, but it is…it is just…"

"You are doubting us. You are believing the poisonous lies your grandmother had told you."

"Well, now you bring it up…you are making it hard for me to trust you," yes, I went down that route. What was the point in lying? "I mean, you pitch out of nowhere, offering me this job, without mentioning any catches, now I realise that being in this bond means that I have to go to every goddamn world ever made, and somehow cut it off. It would be easier to convince America that Trump is actually not a bad president. I mean, why can't you do this yourselves."

"Oh Mace, it is not that easy," Sunbird and Raven said in that weird voice. "We ourselves never get involved with mortal matters. You see, there has to be a balance in everything. Even if we make a choice together, something has to contradict it. When we created God, our child, that was a choice we made together, but we had to create his opposite. This is how the Others came about. You were the only descendant from the Vanaardian Race who did not know your heritage. No bias meant it would be easier for you to stay on this path. But you are still human, and that human side of you is choosing a bias."

"Surely it is a bias to choose to fight against the Vanaardians?" I asked. Now, for two beings that encompass the universe, they sure had a dumb look on their faces.

"We are asking you to close the gates of each world, not once did we ask you to fight the Others."

"Ok, well, gentlemen or whatever gender you identify with at this moment, I have chosen a side, and that is to kill the people who stole my laptop and want to use me as some sort of baby generator. So, I am going to set a counter-proposal, just to make my life a little easier and so I know what the fuck I have to do."

Raven raised their eyebrow. They had a look of amusement playing on their lips. "Ok, pray tell."

I cleared my throat, "I am not going to each planet in the universe and to close portals. What I will do is go to the source, which is Janus, kill her, right and destroy all of her minions."

They waited for a few seconds before they realised that that was my proposal.

"Justice Mace, you simply cannot do that. The whole thing is a balance, remember. If you destroy Janus, you then have to destroy the other side, which is Thren. Even killing some of the Others without damage on your side is upsetting the balance enough to cause some sort of catastrophe."

Damn! I thought.

"Well, what about this. I lock them up in some sort of Celestial jail, so that they are alive, but are not causing any harm. On the other side, we still allow them to move across universes to visit friends and shit, but only one week, or whatever unit of time you use up here, where travel can be observed and restricted. How about that?"

The Siblings looked at each other. They were communicating somehow; I could see it in their eyes. After a minute or so, they turned back and nodded.

"We accept your request, but after this is done, we will come to some sort of agreement with the Vanaardians."

Before I could respond, they disappeared. I still responded so, which did make me look like a lunatic when half of the Avengers opened my door and asked me why I had thrown ice cream across the room. And this was my response:

"I am on my period."

XXX

On the next episode: will Justice actually find her beloved Sera? Will Tony stop being a salty teenager? And when will the writer get to actual fan fiction, instead of using this as an excuse to write her original content? It will all be revealed in the next chapter which is whenever the author is peeled away from YouTube to do something productive.

XXX

Oh my word, I saw Endgame and I actually think I am dead inside. I am not a dick so i am not going to reveal spoilers (there is a special place in hell for those people), but Noobmaster69 better watch out.


	33. Chapter 33

Right, so, I feel like I have given you all a bit of an info dump. Let's do a little recap: I am an idiot, I thought I wasn't being an idiot, but it turns out that I am an even bigger idiot. Got that? Cool. Let's get to the butt kicking.

So, after the most awkward thing spilling out of my mouth, (second only to the time I threw up over my crush cos I ate one of her mother's anchovy sandwiches. I wasn't invited over again), I got up, wiped the ice-cream from my face, and proceeded to wrap myself up into a tiny ball in the corner. It is one of my own design; an artwork that I call "Hell". It is made out of embarrassment and wanting to evaporate into thin air. Once the show was over, I changed into an outfit with fewer stains on it, (ice-cream, you dingus) and made my way to the others.

The males tended to turn a bright red when the saw me, (especially our friend Captain America: a man who is willing to see blood pour out of any orifice except one that pertains to lady's bits) and the women of the group gave me a knowing "I feel for you" sympathetic smile. Well, it wasn't really a smile; it was one of those awkward grins that white people paste on when they meet eyes with someone who they don't particularly want to talk to. You know the one I am talking about. Wanda even slipped me a suspicious-looking pill.

"Now that everyone is here and accounted for," Fury pointed glare at me. "We can actually do the shit that I am paid to do. Now, Mace will open the portal to the various places that each of you have been designated. Get into your positions."

Instead of there being three sections, we were separated into five groups. Remember earlier that I said that I wasn't paying attention? So um, you can guess what exactly happened:

"Right…um…to each of the places. To the places that each of us goes to. Places…". Like a student trying to reach their final word count on a thesis, I was trying to find a way to stall them until something brilliant popped into my head. That came in the form of "Where's Tony?" (First of all, I feel that I have to address this: it is Where's Wally? Not your bullcrap Where's Waldo. Just like it is jelly, not Jell-O or whatever crappy name you came up with. You know who you are).

"Where is Tony!" I said suddenly, and a bit awkwardly. "Um, I am sure that we could not start such a mission with five places to go and something when we do not have Tony Stark."

They all swivelled around looking for the missing member. It gave me a few seconds to think about what the hell I had to do before I sent them to the planet Zurb by mistake.

 _Fuck! Five groups? Where is each of these five places? Damn, I should have listened. Ok, ok, don't stress your head around this: be practical. You know what the place looks like right? Just change the plans a little bit and tell each group that the other groups agreed…_

I couldn't finish my thought since Tony literally apparated out of fucking nowhere with a guilty look on his face. Like he did something wrong. Of course, I now know what happened and I could just as easily tell you, but I don't think that is how books are written. Like imagine if you started Harry Potter and suddenly it was revealed that all along Snape was a double agent-wizard and Dumbledore died, (shit, spoilers I guess, but if you don't know that by now, where the hell was your childhood?). Anyway, he had a dirty little secret of some sorts or something, but that is not the point. The point is that I had time to come up with a cover story, and a good one at that.

XXX

After Stark's excuses, this is what happened: They arranged themselves into five groups. I was apparently supposed to be the last person to go through the portals, just to make sure they sewed themselves up in a nice bow, and no little assholes managed to get into HQ. So, what I did were shoot random portals that lead to five corners of the place and sent those peeps into there. Scarlett Witch and Black Widow were confused since I was supposed to join them last, but I sent them in first. I, like the imaginative person I am, just told them I would catch up with them.

Anyway, one by one I sent them to a random location within the building; just hoping I didn't send them back into the cage with the Benjamin Button. Anyway, I did all the things until it was only Tony and me left.

I pointed to the portal and said, "After you" with one of my flourishing bows. I was surprised to see that he did not acknowledge my theatrics.

"Listen to me, Mace," he began, I was expecting a whole speech about my behaviour or that he didn't trust me or that if it were up to him, he would kill me and hide the body, yet his eyes portrayed something else. Not the guilt like earlier, but something more urgent. "Listen to me. I know we have not gotten along, and if it were up to me I would just drop you in the same ice block where Steve came from, but you are, ironically, the only one I can trust, since you know everything."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow (or attempted to raise only one) and then said, "Don't worry Tony, I know your little secret."

"You do?"

I felt a laugh bubbling up through my throat, I had to do an awkward cough to keep it down. "Yeah, I know that under your tough façade and your manly exterior, you have it hard for Steve and the only reason you hate Bucky is that he is taking away your man."

Stark blanched. His face went redder than a tomato splattered on a wall that is a dark, dark, dark red. Ha! I verbalised his feelings, and he hated it.

"Yes…no! I mean no! I thought that since we had a man down, we could use the extra help."

"Ok…and why is this such a big deal?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it is illegal to hire fourteen-year-olds to fight off monsters."

"Hey!" A familiar voice said behind Tony. "You never said that I was fighting monsters!"

A round, pale face popped out behind Stark's body. And would you Adam and Eve it…

"Peter Parker! Nice to see you here."

My little Spider-man turned even whiter when he saw me, and I mean white. At least he had the CACW suit and not the crappy costume as before.

"Oh God, not you again."

XXX

A few minutes later after a cheerful exchange of words and to convince my friend to stay with me, we were finally on our way to do the exciting bit of the journey: the fighting.

Tony had gone through one of the other wormholes, leaving only me and Peter alone. I could not believe it was Tom Holland, but not Tom Holland. A huge celebrity crush wave hit me until I realised that canonically, as Tony said, he was a fourteen-year-old, and I am eighteen. I may be a powerful Portal Weaver, but that does not mean that I am outside the law of any universe, and plus the very thought is sickening and creepy and if I were not already in a hellhole, I would intentionally put myself in one to repent for the thought.

"I just want a normal life. I never asked to be this, but here I am next to the one person I never wanted to see again."

"Oh, stop your whining and shut up. Unless you want to be eaten by them. And anyway, what is so wrong with me?"

"You brought me a lot of trouble. I came in a lot later than I was supposed to come in. Aunt May was running around the house trying to contact me, and Ned was there as well. I missed a study session with them. They both nearly had a heart attack when they saw me climbing through the window in my suit."

I grinned. Just reminded me of that post-credit scene where Aunt May walks into the room and sees Peter and she says "what the f…".

"So how did they take it…"

He shot a glare at me. And how lucky I was for him to do it. We just snuck past a door, but our talking must have alerted the guards. One of the big ugly buggers, a man, of course, stomped outside the door with a futuristic-looking plasma gun. I pressed my friend against the wall to hide. I heard his grunting as I thought of what I was to do with him. I couldn't kill him because that means that it had to be balanced out with my side.

"Who is there! Reveal yourself." His voice boomed

I pressed my fingers to my lips; signalling Peter to keep quiet. If I have all of the powers in the universe, I might as well use it.

So simply I transformed myself into one of those fugly bastards and walked out in front of him.

"Um, just me, erm, comrade!" I walked out of the shadows to face him. I still felt like myself, but I hoped he saw a sexy gelatinous female.

He perked up, let me tell you when he saw me. And I am sure not just his face perked up. That was perfect since the little distraction meant that I could send him to the Celestial Jail I spoke about.

And I began…oh shit! Shit! Shit! I hear my parents coming again! Is it that time of the month again? God, I swear periods are less painful than hearing them drone on about the mission of Christ. Only if they knew…


	34. Chapter 34

So sorry about that. The 'rents are gone, thank God above. To be fair, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be: they only came in with some rando chick, probably a year or two older than me. Apparently, she is the daughter of some new guy at the church, and Dad thought it would be a good idea for me to socialise with someone my own age and who is indoctrinated Pastor Mace's idea of the "word of God". But she did have a nice arse, so that made up for something.

Anyway, that is not important. If I remember correctly, I left off at the part where I disguised myself as the female of their species to distract one of the guards, right? And I was chilling with my boy Parker.

XXX

I began to do a sexy wiggle in my jelly suit; beckoning him with my finger. He came alright, just not in the way I wished for him too. I now know how Vanaardians mate, and let me tell you it is not a pleasant experience. For now, all you need to know is that this new development disrupted my focus. I slowly phased out of my disguise and back into the girl who you know and love.

The gel creature took a step back when he saw the true me. His expression changed from surprise to dismay to absolute anger. He aimed the gun towards my heart and cocked…get your mind out of the gutters you horny bastards… it.

"Uh, friend, you don't need to be like that. Just put down your weapons and we can speak like a civilised human be…Ah, I mean people, folks, children of God…?"

Every word seemed to enrage him more, and I don't blame him. He just realised he tried to get some with a human by squirting his male juice over me.

The trigger was released and I just sat there. I hear y'all say, "Justice, why don't you use your powers? You sold your fucking soul for them; you might as well use it." Well, dear reader, I have the same reaction time as a sloth on melatonin and the only thing I could think of doing was throwing my hands up in front of my face. At least if I die, my face would be unharmed.

Remember back in one of the earlier chapters I said that if never spoke to Peter again, I would have been toast…this that event.

The pulse, or whatever the fuck it was, nearly plunged into my chest, but a more welcoming appearance of white liquid grabbed it away. Don't ask me how he managed to do it, but I assume that the bullet was a physical projectile that can be grabbed, that was surrounded by a strong electric force. Look, I am no scientist, ok, and I know Spidey is powerful as all-loving fuck, so I assume he could handle it.

I turned around to see that Parker and his Spidey senses* saved my ass for a second time. From his hand was the webbing that grabbed glowing orb of pulsating energy from the bastard who tried to kill me and rested in his hand. While the guard was distracted by the boy, I threw a portal into his direction that swallowed him up and sent him back to the Celestial Jail where he deserved to live, the horny assbutt.

XXX

"Thanks, Parker, I owe you one," I said as he helped me up. I used the little magic I had left to clean the…ugh, do I have to say it again? I am sure you have got the point. I really do not want to have you try and clean up the diary from barfing.

"Three." Parker lifted three fingers up.

"Sorry? Three what?"

"You owe me three: first from me dragging you across New York; then dragging me into this crazy mission and three for saving your life for a second time. So, three times."

"Whoa, wait. I did not ask you to come here. That was Stark's idea! I honestly never wanted you to join this batshit fight against a universal being. In fact, I wanted you to have a normal life, where you and your mate Ned go through school, now and again fighting criminals but ultimately having a normal life, ok. I saw the route that you could have walked down, and it is not one I would wish on my worst enemies. Anyway, we do not have time for this. Let's get this mission done and go home for some tea."

Oh, poor naïve me. How could I ever think that popping over to retrieve my shit and leaving would be quick? It is as if I have never seen a movie where they say the exact same thing.

Peter rolled his eyes as he on his mask. Damn that child is a sass machine. Anyway, we got on with our journey. There is honestly not much to say about it. We bumped into guards, I sent them to the Jail. I mean, if this was a movie, a montage would be taking place. Let us fast forward a bit to the good stuff.

 _ ***Spidey Sense or Peter Tingle? Which one should I use from now on?**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Yes, it is a short chapter. I know, but i have been working most of this holiday and i am incredibly tired. I will put out the next chapter as soon as i can think of what actually happens next. If anyone has an idea, pls PM me.**_

 _ **Also, saw the new Spiderman movie, it is safe to say, without spoilers, that i am dead inside.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Now that we are past the boring fights and awkward encounters, let me describe the best part of the journey I encountered.

So, there we were, Pete and I entering into the heart of the operation. By this time, we were just tolerating each other. Wait, I should rather say that he was just about tolerating me. This as you might expect, saddened me. Peter Parker is like one of the only reasons that I would ever want to be in the MCU anyway, and because of a few unlucky circumstances, that let me stress, were beyond my control, he hates me. Hate is a strong word; I should rather use an incredible distaste for my presence. I mean, I should be happy that he hasn't webbed my mouth shut.

Anyway, we moved our butts towards the centre of the temple. I could tell that we were getting closer because of the increased presence of guards and that memorising chanting that I mentioned before. There was something about the words that shut down the logical part in my brain, (logical lobe? Hemisphere? I failed bio, don't judge me). It even fazed my boy Parker a little bit.

Now, I might complain about the whole magic abilities, but it has come in handy now and again, like when I created a small bubble around his head that blocked out the entrancing singing. I dunno if that shit was dangerous; I dunno if anything would have happened if I didn't do it, but he was my responsibility (yes, I know how ironic it sounds since he is the one who saved my butt more times than Donald Trump has sprayed tanned his body). Anyhow, I should mention that I blocked only the chant's frequency. This way we could still communicate with each other and listen out to any guards that might come our way.

XXX

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Pete asked as I sent two guards to the Celestial Jail. "I mean, this is never-ending and we should have at least met another group by now."

"Yeah, we are."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

I opened up my mouth but froze. What did make me so certain about it? I don't know how to explain it but I knew that that way was the right way. It could have been the Twins lending me a helping hand, or it could have been this innate compass that attracted me to those who had similar power to me. Whatever it was, I was going the right direction.

"I just know, ok. Just trust me on this."

Spidey said nothing. He kinda just shrugged his shoulders and carried on, yet I knew there was a doubt hidden under that mask. I didn't blame him.

So, we continued on our way down the twisted halls, until we encountered what I could only describe as a Goliath.

He was twice as tall as the other guards. I mean those other guys were at least six foot, so you could imagine how humongous this dude was. He rested a scythe across the back of his shoulders as he patrolled the hallway. And did I mention he was as ugly as all-loving fuck? His hair was patchy and I don't mean just on his head; his body was covered in the blotchy unshaven barbs. The clothes that draped across his waist was threadbare at the seams. I mean, the material looked like it had gone through both the First and Second World Wars and some. I don't think I am explaining him correctly. Have you played Skyrim? Imagine that you are faced with a giant; you know, the one who shepherds' mammoths and if they hit you, you get flung into the sky like a ragdoll shot from a cannon. Now imagine that that giant has gelatinous see-through skin with pulsating bits and bobs. (If you haven't played it, just look it up on Google; you will see what I mean.)

So, this giant sauntered down the hallway with his scythe, which looked like it was used to guillotine revolutionaries in the French Revolution.

Pete and I tipped-toed down the hall once the giant turned his back. His height might have been daunting, but surely, he was just like the rest of them: if ya whack him with enough webs and portals, his dumb ass would find its way down to the Jail, right?

Right?

Well, nope! It turns out that his Spidey-sense was more alert than my boy Pete. Parker zapped his webs towards the scythe, but it was no match for the reflexes of the giant. He whipped around and grabbed it. He grabbed the web and pulled Peter down. This slight distraction was all he needed to throw a punch in my direction. Man, that hurt.

I skidded across the floor and gave myself a few grazes across my face along the way. It is needless to say I was a tiny bit disorientated with it. The giant stomped towards me with his scythe until he was hanging over me with his shit-eating grin. With his legs spread for balance, he raised his scythe and slammed it down towards my neck. I, for the first time, had enough sense to roll away in time before it sliced my face off. While his blade was embedded in the wooden floor, I scrambled towards Peter. To my relief he was alright. Sure, he was barely conscience and arms limper than a wet noodle, but he was breathing.

I turned around and sent a portal towards the giant. The stupid clever creature managed with barely a millisecond to spare to pull the weapon out of the floorboards and jump away from my attack. I swore as I sent another one and another, yet the giant avoided them with ease.

Peter groaned next to me. I knew that there was no way to defeat this thing by ourselves but I could at least distract him long enough to get my ward off of the ground and sprint away.

By all means, I am not strong. Well, not strong enough to pick up an unconscious teenager, but I have my useless magic to thank again. I couldn't physically carry him without weighing myself down, but what I could do was use magic to levitate him enough off of the ground until he was strong enough to run again.

And that is what I did.

While the giant was avoiding my attacks like Neo from the Matrix, I levitated Peter off of the ground and ran towards the other end of the hall. It didn't take long for the thump, thump, thump of the giant's feet to slap behind us. I threw a few more portals his way, yet he managed to avoid it. I still dunno how he managed it but he did.

The energy, though, was draining out of me. Throwing projectiles, sprinting, and using the last bit of magic to carry Peter was killing me. I slowed down with each step, cursing myself for not spending more time doing sports, but I kept running. That is, of course, until I couldn't.

I turned a corner and smashed my face right into a solid wall. A dead end.

I dropped down onto the floor as the giant gained on me. The last of my energy went as poor Peter collapsed onto the ground. I didn't even have enough energy to create a small portal a ladybird, never mind both of us.

My eyes closed as I accepted my fate. I was going to die. Peter was going to die and it was my fault. I failed everyone. But of course, fate had other plains. Or rather, the Siblings.

As the uggo gained on us I heard a pew pew (that is my impression of a gun). My eyes fluttered open long enough to see two massive holes in the giant's stomach and a bunch of familiar faces standing behind him.

For the first time thanked God before I fainted.


	36. Chapter 36

In my unconscious state, I began to dream. I saw a burst of colours all around me, and within the colours, I saw a cat with feathers in its mouth. Oh, by all means, this dream sequence means sweet blow all; I just couldn't think of another way to start this chapter.

Anyway, I was awakened by a slap. A good ol' hearty slap to the cheek that left quite a mark. I mean I think I still have an outline of a hand on my face, but it did the trick at least.

I was in the same place I fell, except now I, believe it or not, had multitudes of worried faces peering over me. Even Tony was there looking slightly fazed at my limp body. As you know from what I have told you, that this was the most love I think I ever received from him

Memories started to flow back into my mind: the ugly gelatinous giant with Matrix abilities; me sprinting away; collapsing down with a lack of energy; both of us nearly getting pulverised; Pete in a comatose state …

"Where's Peter," I jerked up, nearly headbutting Natasha on the way. Of course, I got up too quickly so my head felt like it was entering a new dimension. "Is he ok?"

I tried to scramble up to my feet, but the wooziness got to me (you would be lying if you said that has never happened to you). Like the portals I go through, a medley of colours blinded my vision, and, like the graceful being that I am, I fell back and hit my shoulder against the hard, cold floor.

Wanda, like the sweetheart that she is, gently pulled me up onto my feet. She held onto my hands until I managed to regain some semblance of balance. I felt a cooling touch on my shoulder as the pain dissolved from my muscles.

"Whoa, careful there," Loki's voice floated into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my back. "We don't need more bruises."

Before I was able to respond, Wanda beat me to it:

"Don't worry, Justice. He is just resting," she nodded towards a curled-up Spidey sleeping peacefully against Scott's shoulder. There was just a slight stream of dribble down his cheek as he snored away with his head on top of his new adopted son. I don't think I can express the absolute cuteness of the scene presented in front of me.

"Something I think we all must be doing," Stark said from the back of the crowd. They parted a way for him to walk through. "We are all exhausted. I shall take the first watch and in two hours some other person will take over from me. After four shifts we will continue on our way."

Everyone nodded and I don't blame 'em. They shifted around until they all found a spot to sleep. Wanda fell asleep instantly while Vision cradled her head on his lap. Goddamn it, it was so sweet. I looked over my little babies and felt a little jolt of happiness as settled themselves down.

"Darling, come over here with me."

 _Damn, I forgot about you!_

I turned around and smiled at Loki, taking his hand off of my shoulder. I kissed him on his forehead before I said:

"I have had my sleep; I am going to sit up with Stark for the first watch. Go to sleep, honey."

Look it was a long shot: I am a weak magician trying to put a spell over one of the strongest tricksters I know…but that being said, it worked.

He nodded as he turned on his heel and found a spot to sleep.

Once I was satisfied that he was into the deep land of Nod, I made my way to the edge of the dead-like bodies to sit next to Stark.

"So, you are already bored with him?" Stark said as he stared into the depths of the hall that we were in.

"I am not going to stay long enough here to have a family," I looked back at the sleeping Loki. "He has suffered years of heartache: finding out that he is adopted, fighting for the wrong side, his mother dying…the last thing I want him to feel is too attached to me, then having his heart-broken."

"You think highly of yourself."

I snorted, "look who is talking, Mr Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist."

He laughed at my statement. I smiled proudly to myself at the fact that I managed to make the man, who a few days ago, was ready to throw me out of the window, laugh at a stupid joke. The laugh died down quickly, though.

"Thank you, Mace," he said quietly, and out of the blue, might I add.

"What for?"

"For protecting Peter."

I shrugged my shoulders, acting nonchalant, but really my insides were bursting out in happiness.

"It's nothing, Stark. I would do the same for every single one of the team. I mean, I did drag y'all into this mess, it is the least I can do."

"Well, it is nothing to me. You know, while I was watching that movie, I was so certain about my judgement to bring him along. He is strong, smart, and perfect for the Avengers, but he is too young," Tony turned around to look at the angelic face of Peter. "I have lost a lot of people in my life, Mace, and I am not going to risk one who has barely lived his."

I felt bubbles popping in my stomach. I had to mention this to show all watchers of the MCU, that Tony cares more for the child than you think. Yes, I know the first time we see him in Civil War and the first half of Homecoming, Tony kind of brushes him off in a blasé manner, but he really loves him. And as much as I hated the idea of separating with Spiderman, I knew that Stark was right: now was not his time. I messed around with the timeline too much already, and killing a character was not exactly an ideal plan right now.

"I agree. When everyone is awake, I will send him through a portal."

Of course, there was awkward silence again. We have had settled our differences and found a new spark of respect for each other, I could still tell by his demeanour that he had something else that he wanted to say. I knew it of course, and since I have patience shorter than a fashionable skirt, I finally blurted it out.

"Stark, if you want to tell me that you are jealous of Bucky, just frikken say it."

My word, I have never seen anyone curl up into a ball that fast in my whole life. He was looking around in hopes that no one heard me say those dreaded words.

"Mace!" He hissed. "Shut up."

"Oh, I am sorry, I cannot hear you over how loud your cheeks are blushing. I don't think I have ever seen a luminescent red yet."

"Just shut the fuck up." His hands were clenched into fists. He was barely restraining himself from punching me.

"So, it is true. You want a piece of American Pie, but you are too scared to say anything."

Tony just looked away from me, but I still could see a tear dripping down his cheek.

"I love Pepper. I love her too death, but ever since we have been on a hiatus, well my attention had been drawn other places, but, but it has been…difficult to express my feelings."

"Oh, so you are interested in guys, but you are just too afraid to say anything."

"What? No! I am openly bisexual. I meant that it is difficult expressing my feelings about him particularly."

That's right. Disney, the little shits that they are, canonically make him bi, but God forbid if they ever fucking mention it. Why did I have to fucking portal myself into the MCU to learn this fact? Do you know how much pain you would put people out of if ya just be honest to us!

Um, sorry about that, but you understand right?

"Ohhhhhh, well…I see…"

Weirdly, I welcomed the ominous noise that neared us. It meant I didn't have to come up with a helpful statement that would push the conversation on. It was almost like if my life was being written and the author had no idea what the fuck to write about next.

Anyway, there were weird sounds that stopped our conversation. We glanced at each other, then back the thick curtain of darkness ahead of us. Tony activated his suit, while I flicked my hands up, ready to portal us somewhere else.

Booming laughter reverberated from the depths of the hallway. The sound was one I should have expected before; it was only a matter of time before she arrived.

"Tony," I said without taking my eyes off of the entrance, "go to Peter now. We have to send him home before it is too late."

Stark nodded, but he barely put a foot out of place before he was zapped by a stream of blue light. He fell on to the floor, convulsing.

My body took over from my mind, and I found myself drawing upon every single store of my energy and created a giant portal. I threw it towards the oncoming army, in a weak attempt to at least capture Janus into the Jail.

I collapsed onto the floor. At one point I thought that I succeeded. I thought I did it, but those who succeed don't usually have a swirling vortex of death flung back at them.


	37. Chapter 37

Guess where I woke up? No. Guess again. Give up? Ok, I found myself back in that goddamned prison, ya know, with the guard who is rapidly ageing and we had to bribe with porn mags to get us out? Yes, that dude. Now, though, he had been replaced with some other guard who was waaaaay more competent than the last guy.

He was built like a brick shithouse and looked as ugly as one. One of his eyes was gouged out. The best way to describe it is like you have taken a spoon and scooped out jelly from the bowl. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that these beings who looked like they were made out of gelatine managed to kick my ass on several occasions. Oh, my God, it must piss off so many vegans that they exist (you know, because gelatin is made out of cow hooves…fine, I admit it sounded a lot better in my head, ok).

Anyway, this dude was in the cell and stared at me, his eyes not blinking once. It wasn't like I could go anywhere since I was tied up tighter than a nun's undies. My whole body was welded against the dungeon wall. Just imagine carbonite Han Solo, right, but with an air vent that allowed me to breathe, and a re-enforced glass window to see out from. Well, that is how I looked.

"Yo, Jelly man," I called, but he just ignored me. "Jelly, dude tell me what the frick-frack I am doing here?"

After a few tries, I realised he couldn't hear me. The cage I was held in was soundproof. And it sucked.

For six days was I there. Six long days. Now and again, some substance was slipped under the door for me to eat and he would open the mask so I could gobble down food and drink water. A few times more would a bottom latch open for… well, you can guess.

On the fifth day, my body seemed to shut down. My arms were numb and my legs hurt like the dickens. Breathing became more difficult for me from standing for so long. I am pretty sure the only reason I survived was because of the contract I kept with the Siblings. I should have been grateful, I suppose, but towards the last few hours of being trapped with my thoughts, not hearing another human being's voice, I began to wish that someone, anyone, would take the steps to just kill me.

Of course, this was all a part of the Others plan: make the Portal Weaver weak so she is easier to mate with. To think, all of that Hell, just so their horny guards could find someone to fuck. Honestly, maybe I would have done it by that point if it were not for the fact that they were followers of Sa'Tia, or Satan just as a reminder, and I could not physically be able to go through it. I have seen their ding-dongs, and between you and me, I don't actually like that particular thought.

Anyway, the sixth day came when I began to see how far I could count backwards from a billion in a language I made up on Day Three when my old friend Janus and her two sex slaves came into my welcoming abode.

She walked/sauntered over to my iron cast body and flipped the glass that covered my face. God, her breath smelt like a dog had eaten garlic and made out with her. For a woman who claimed she was the one true beauty, she stank. No wonder she had to force men to even go near her.

"Hello, Justice Mace. I hope Horren treated you well."

Horan, the guard, did not react to hearing his name.

"Oh, he was rather pleasant. He was such a sweetheart to spoon feed me and to let me shit into a bucket. I must ask, is that where you managed to get you alluring scent from?"

Lol, that look on her face was perfect. She sneered, like she appreciated my sassy humour, but if most of my face wasn't covered in metal, she would have slapped the rest of my fluids out of me.

"You are funny, Justice Mace, something my army needs."

"Nah, no thanks. I have chosen sides already."

"Oh, no, no, no. I was talking more about your future children than about you. Mate enough and one of them surely will be like you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am saving my ovaries for marriage."

Janus laughed. The sound was poisonous to my eardrums. Even her faux dogs rolled up into a ball in an attempt to cover their ears.

"That is what you think, Mace," she crossed her arms, "but in the end, I get my way. Maybe I could make you a deal?"

I rolled my eyes. _What could she possibly promise?_

"Yeah, sure. Shoot ahead."

"Horan, please do me a favour and get the gift in the satchel outside."

The creature scampered off for a few seconds before returning with a leather bag. The guard handed it over to her

"As much as that bag looks cool, I have a nice handbag at home, so you are going to have to try harder than that."

"What about this…"

She gripped her fingers around it and pulled out a black rectangle. It had a few more scraps than I thought, but I could see exactly what it was.

"Serea," I breathed. My fingers began to itch to get hold her again.

Janus smiled. She stroked it, as if it were a cat, then plonked it down on the table. The next thing she pulled out was the equipment that I lost on my last time around. In it was everything, including Natasha's knives. The same knives that Nat held could have been mine. They were beautifully shiny…

 _Mace, you stupid fucking idiot, that is what she wants you to do. Get all enticed and join the Dark Side. Bitch, don't be that moron in every novel._

I took a deep breath in and allowed my conscience to do the taking.

"You know, Janus, you drive a hard bargain and all, but I can honestly buy new clothes and download the same shit back onto my computer. You suck at making deals. Pretty ironic for a demon if I think about it."

She was not at all fazed by my brilliant insults, but rather energised by it.

"I thought you would say no, but there is always a chance. Oh well…" she sighed and began to turn away, but stopped before she exited the door.

"I suppose you wouldn't like to consider having this."

Without turning her body to me, she pulled out the familiar green stone surrounded by the ornate pendant. The chains hung limply in between her fingers and the green ball swung from side to side.

XXX

Now the following conversation was between the two remaining brain cells in my head. For simplicity purposes, one is called BC1 and the other is BC2:

BC1: Holy Moly, Justice! She has it! She has the Time Stone! You must say yes! Say yes and keep it.

BC2: Are you an actual dingus? No! Don't take it because you will now become one of those poor sex slaves forever. And for what? A shiny stone?

BC1: Not just a shiny stone, but Serea and some pretty cool weapons.

BC2: This is America! She can trundle down to Target or whatever the stores are called here and buy a computer and gun. They are probably in the same aisle.

BC1: That is not the point. Serea holds important information that would be useful to them. Get out of this hellscape and maybe we can save some data from them.

BC2: God, you are naïve! They would have seen it already, dude, and probably downloaded multiple copies. I bet you they are now sending them to Thanos this very second. If we are going to die, I want to go with some dignity.

BC1: Dignity?! We are naked, stuck in some cast made of iron and crapping into a bucket. I can start to smell myself. This is not dignity.

Me: Guys, I have…

BC2 (being an interrupting little fucker): It is better than being a fuck boy to the actual embodiment of demons.

Me: Listen, I have a pl…

BC1: At least we have some freedom before we die…

Me (done with their shit): GUYS, SHUT UP!

BC1 & 2 are now silent.

Me: You both make valuable points, but listen to me. I have a plan.

XXX

"Ok, deal."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't worry, dear readers, (if there are any of you left) I _really_ did have a plan. Well, sort of. It involved in seducing her, then sending her to the Jail when her guard was down. It was a pretty good plan.

Now, I know she's not stupid and will have made a thousand back-up plans, so this would be a difficult task, but I was willing to do anything to get out of that stupid prison I found myself in.

She smiled a sicking smile at me, "I knew you would agree in the end. Everyone has a price. Horan!" She clicked her fingers and the nightmare-inducing fuel called Horan scampered out, looking at his mistress with antici….

…..

…..

…pation (If you don't get that reference, get out and find yourself an education. Rocky Horror is a cult classic).

Anyway, she nodded towards me and he nodded. He came towards the iron maiden that I was in and snapped open the locks that held me in place. With a grunt or two, he pried the door open and allowed me to slump back down onto the floor.

I had never been happier to lie on that dirty prison floor. The blood that had been pooling uncomfortably in my feet rushed back up down my body to my numb hands. My head spun around as allowed my body to reach homeostasis…I really hope that word means what I think it means. I remember something from bio after all.

"Horan! Help the child up and take her to the room I prepared for her. Oh, and draw her a bath, she needs it."

Pretty hypocritical of you, bitch, I thought as Jelly man pulled me up. He gripped my arm, or as much as a jelly hand can, as he reached to get a dusty poncho that camouflaged itself with the ground. It was quite a feat to watch him struggling to put the cloth over my body. In the end, I just pulled away from him and covered it by myself. He grunted but continued to lunge at my arm to lead me away, but I stepped away.

"I can walk by myself, thank you," I said, holding my head up high. I took a step and my stupid, weak ass legs then decided to be a little bitch and collapsed under me. There was, luckily, a wall to grab on before I face-planted into the floor.

"I'm ok!" I exclaimed as I regained my balance. I could feel Janus's eyes roll from behind my back.

"Horan, just take her to her chambers," Horan… holy shit, I realised what he reminded me of…I have never seen Lord of the Rings, but I know about Golem. The way he walked reminded me of the way that Golem crab walks…. walked ahead of me out of the door.

"Oh, and Justice Mace…" Janus called from behind me, "I don't suggest that you use any of your portal powers. The spell I cast on your hands prevents you from any magic to be used. If you do try, it will cause incredible pain."

"I wasn't planning to," I replied.

XXX

I followed Gelatinous Golem past all of the cells, making a note of my surroundings as I went along. Most of the cells showed no signs of life, but now and again, I hear talking or screams from behind the closed doors. That was until I reached the end of the hall.

"Justice," a weak voice called from one of the open cells (I should clarify, the rooms right at the end of the hall had solid doors, probably for the more heinous of criminals. At a certain point, those faded away and made way for the classic jail types, ya know, bars and hay on the floor. I say they are open, but I mean that I can see in them.

I stopped behind my guard and turned my head to see within the depths of a darkened, damp jail cell a withered man crawled into the light.

"Justice…help…us."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked.

No, it can't be. It simply cannot be!

Without his typical green and black tunic and cape, not to mention the shaved head, he was unrecognisable.

"Loki?" I asked as I walked to the cell. "That cannot be you."

His tired eyes looked up at me, and I could see that he had a glimmer of hope in them.

"It is me, my dear."

"Where is everyone else?" I knelt to his level.

"I don't know," he responded. "Once the portal hit us, we all separated into different areas of this Hel. I think it is to stop us from conspiring. I cannot even use magic! Every time I try, I get shocked."

I reached my hand into the bar and touched his bruised hand. My heart melted at his sorry self.

"Loki, listen to me, I will get you out of here. I will get everyone out of here. Just trust me."

"I never doubted you for a seco…"

There was a sharp pain in my back. It seemed that Horan caught up with the fact that I had not continued to follow him.

"Stop fraternising with the prisoners! Or else I shall send you back to the dungeon!"

I think it was the first time I heard him speak. It sounded like Satin had a sore throat and it scared the crap outta me.

"Sorry, sorry!" he pulled me up to my feet and shoved me forward. I turned my head and mouthed to Loki:

Just trust me.

XXX

For a hellhole, my chambers were rather nice. I mean, anything was better than where I stayed the previous days.

It was quite big with a domed roof and muraled walls. Each section depicted a stage in Vanaardian history: The Beginning, when they were created; then how they lived in harmony; the next one depicted who I assumed was Satin, except, his form wasn't as horrendous as I grew up to think. He's represented as an ethereal sexless being, still gelatinous, but I attractive. The slide shows him and his army flying onto Earth. Not falling, but flying. It could say it was biased, but I honestly couldn't talk since my dad tells me that homosexuals should burn in Hell. The last few slides show the progression of the Others rejecting earthly forms to resemble demons as we all know. The very last slide showed the Others' world, with the beings bowing down to Sa'tia on the throne.

It was slightly unsettling, but it wasn't the worst. The worst was the bed in the middle of the room, with not a back or a base. It was just a glorified mattress. In simple terms, that was the most hellish part of the whole experience.

Anyway, Jelly Blob Golem lead me to an old-timey bath (with claws and shit) that already had been filled with water. He threw me, poncho and all, into the metal basin.

You honestly don't need to hear a long descriptive paragraph about how I washed. All you need to know is that the creature did not do the gentlemanly thing and look away. He stared, not out of lust or perversion or even curiosity, it was out of this strong hatred towards me and wanted to make sure I didn't plan an escape.

I stayed in the warm water for an hour before Janus came knocking again (sans sex slaves). She excused Horan from his duties knelt next to my dirt water. In her hands was a fresh pair of clothes alongside my beautiful darling Serea. Around her neck was the glinting Time Stone swaying hither and thither.

"Enjoying yourself, Justice Mace?" she asked.

"I am actually, but do you know what I would enjoy more? The Time Stone."

She laughed as she fiddled with the amulet.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You have to earn the right to keep this. Which means that you have to do whatever I say you must do."

Look, I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"What exactly do I have to do then?" I asked as I removed myself from the bath. She helped me out of the bath as well.

"I need to be sure of your loyalty. I want to be able to be confident that you wouldn't turn on me the second you put your fingers on the Stone."

I picked up the brown tunic and leggings and put them on. The smile she gave me was not a very comforting one.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked again, a little more nervous at the response she would give me. The wild look in her eyes said that she had an even nastier plan in her mind than I did.

"Oh, just one, itsy bitsy thing. Horan!" she yelled towards the door. "Bring in the prisoner!"

God, I will never, ever forget that moment. I will never forget the disgusting smile on both of the Others' faces as they dragged him in. I will never forget the weak whimpering that he tried to make.

"Justice Mace," Janus said as she grabbed the chained body and threw him in front of me. She then grabbed a knife from her belt and handed it to me. "I shall give you this Stone if you take Peter Parker's life and pledge your own to our cause."


	39. Chapter 39

Now, my heart stopped when I saw him. All intelligent thought left my brain, (not that I had much left by that point but anyway), and the words that fell out of my mouth was just constipated noises.

Janus, on the other hand, was smiling. She finally found the way to corner me and trap me with her dirty claws. Her foot tapped in anticipation for my answer to her difficult question. She knew that it didn't matter what I did, I would come out second best. I either gave up my one chance of securing the Time Stone and saving the rest of humanity, fictional or real, or I killed off a teenage boy, who had a full life ahead of him, just to save my hide. I couldn't care less that he was created out of a mind of a genius, and technically not real, but seeing him on the ground, squirming in fear and his body torn to pieces pierced my heart. There was no way on this planet or any other dimension that I was going to destroy a beautiful creation.

His eyes met mine. They emitted a darkening sense of fear and filled the room with dread. I could see that Janus was savouring the bitter taste of the situation that I was facing. I had to come up with a plan within a millisecond before she realised that I was hesitant. Showing her that I hadn't come up with a side yet would prove deadly whether I killed him or not.

Now, since you are reading my memoirs basically, you know that I came out unscathed. "But how", I hear you ask. Well, it was pretty simple: use magic of course.

"But that is impossible! Your hands were bound and stopped you from using your hands! How on earth did _you_ possibly use magic?" I have to admit, it technically was not my idea. I stole it from Doctor Strange.

In that split second that I mentioned, I looked over at the Time Stone. Seeing the swinging pendulum created a perfect plan in my mind.

Remember in Doctor Strange when Bumbleberry Crumblebun began to create a portal? He was complaining about how his messed-up hand was unable to create any magic? And then that other dude with no hands or something wondered on up and still created portal? That made me think "do I really need hands to make magic, or is it the will of the magician that makes it?"

I turned to smile at Janus, replicating the exact one she bestowed on me, and snatched the jewelled blade from her hands. The sense of accomplishment radiated from her eyes and smug satisfaction played on her lips.

"Your Majesty," I bowed to her, gripping the knife in my hands, "I would be more than honoured to be your most faithful servant."

Behind me, I heard Peter's whimpering get louder as he struggled against his restraints of rope. I thought it was very stupid that they tied this boy with mortal twine than magic. They literally gave a highly sought-after enemy an instrument that could release him in seconds. Maybe they planned to see if I would help him to escape. That, of course, would be moronic since, ya know, there was like twenty guards there to catch us if we tried.

Lucky for us, they did not plan everything as much as they thought that they did.

When I raised my eyes to meet hers again, my smile faltered.

"And as a faithful servant," I continued as my left hand loosened its grip on the blade, "I must do what is best for my queen."

I without another second to lose, I thrust my sword into her heart, (or where I assumed it would be, since, ya know, she doesn't have one) and pushed it deeper and deeper until I could feel it exiting the other side. In the corner of my eye, I saw the Other guards charging towards me in a fit of rage with all swords pointed in my direction. With what energy was left, I lifted my arms into a T-pose with my palms pointed towards my opponents.

 _Just focus, Mace, focus on this task. Loki taught you only so much, the rest is up to you._

As the aliens charged at me, I felt my type of charge filling up my body. All energy rushed towards my head to a single point: the centre of my forehead.

Just like every basic fantasy movie ever, a black light (I know that is impossible, but it was some sort of plasma energy that was pitch black) streamed out in a wide enough angle that it knocked back every evil entity that there was in front of me. My magical chains that covered my hands fell off and dissipated into thin air. I did not realise how heavy they were until they were gone.

After that little saga, I collapsed to the ground. As I said, all energy left me and just lifting a finger seemed impossible. That was until I felt a cool hand touch my neck. I tried to lift my neck, but a familiar whisper relaxed me.

"Justie, it is ok dear, just rest."

"I…need…I need…to send-end them to the Celestial Jail. I need to…to…to…fulfil my promise. I need to keep… safe…"

"Shhh dear, I promise you it will be done, please just sleep. You need your strength for tomorrow."

I had a thousand questions on my lips, but none of them was answered since I blacked out.

XXX

"Gram-Gram!" were the first words I said when I woke up. I looked over to see that I was alone; even Peter had disappeared.

I found myself on the bed in the middle of the room with a blanket folded over me. Next to me on a chair were a soft pair of tracksuit pants and a hoodie with a pair of black slip-on shoes. Mounted on top of them was a neatly folded letter.

I jumped off the bed and walked over to the pile. I picked up the letter and read the contents:

 _Justice,_

 _I did what you asked. They are now residing in the Celestial Jail. I did not know what that meant, but a voice, or was it two, whispered in my ear and guided my hand. I do believe it was the Siblings._

 _I must tell you something important, Janus is not dead, nor shall she ever be by mortal weapons. I don't even know if there is a thing that could kill her. Justie, never underestimate her strength, and to be honest, I don't know how long whatever jail will hold her. Just be on your guard._

 _I just want to apologise for the turmoil that we had between us. It was not right for me to leave you in the dark, nor tell you of your true heritage from birth. It was also not right leaving you to your own decisions without guidance, but you did well, better than I ever thought. I am proud of you, my granddaughter, so are Thren and Stan. That power that you contain is stronger than I have ever seen. I don't think anyone, not even full Vanaardians display that strength and power that you have. I shall send someone over as soon as possible to help you._

 _The last thing before I sign off, I am afraid this is the last of our correspondence. I shall not see you again, if ever. The reason why is difficult to say. I hope you understand. That being said, I shall be with you every step of your journey and if desperate times come, just know that there will be help near you._

 _Love from Gram-Gram_

 _P.S. I kept something special for you under this letter._

I looked under the card to see the glowing green stone that I had wanted for so long. I clasped the amulet in my hands and quietly thanked my grandmother for the ex Machina rescue that I desperately needed.

To cut a long story short, since I am running out of space in this notebook, I will give a quick synopsis of what happened.

I froze time, just for funsies, and changed into modern wear. Time being frozen meant that I would not encounter any unneeded problems. The first thing I did was unlock Loki's cage, of course, before I went on a random route in hopes of finding something. I must say, I did. Very, very quickly.

So first I found my friends along the route of the dungeon. I later realised that those with a source of magical powers were separated from the others and herded into areas where their magic could be used. The rest of the mortals were cramped up into mass prisons. I unlocked each door as I went along and sent them through a portal back to their Earth. Back on Earth, in a bed in HQ, was where I found my man, Parker. Gram-Gram must have sent him there as a favour to me.

Once all my dudes left, I went on a quest to find Serea and the uniforms. It turns out it was easier than I thought. Some idiot put them in the same place, which happened to be a giant data room. At one end, a frozen other was scanning Black Widow's weapons, while at the other end, connecting to the large data port was my beautiful darling Serea with a cord connecting from it to the screen. I did seem that they were indeed copying the movies into the mainframe and, get this, it was near completion. 99.9% to be exact. I simply pulled out all cords near her and corrupted all data so that not even a fingerprint was left.

I decided to leave my opponents in the room just so they could feel the terror that every person feels when a download nearing an end encounters an error. I probably will regret it but the satisfaction is more instant.

So…ah crap on a crab-cake, I hear walking down the hall. Oh hell! Just when I am finishing. It seems that this has to wait until later.


	40. Chapter 40

Oh, thank the Earth they are gone. It was that weird chick that I spoke about before, you know the one with her dad becoming a follower of the cult my dad created. It turns out she couldn't give less of a crap about both of them. She only dragged herself along because she wanted to see a creepy asylum, with a creepy teenager. Honestly, I respect that.

(BTW, her name is Peace, ironically since she the most chaotic individual I have had the honour to meet. It is rather funny since I am Justice, and she is Peace, and if that isn't a sign for something great, I don't know what is.)

Anyway, let me finish my story.

Don't worry friends, I did not forget Clint, even though I haven't mentioned for a while. For quite a long while. I found him in an enclosed jail cell, like the one they with me. Except this was way weirder.

Remember that dude who aged pretty quickly, well, he was playing cards with Barton in a very clean cell and from the dude's cards, it looked like he was winning.

Long story short, I sent him back to his little house with his family. Happy ending there. (There isn't a lot more to say about it)

The last thing I did after all of that crazy crap was to say my goodbyes to my friends. I unfroze time the moment I closed the portal behind me as I entered my last visit to the world of the Avengers. I had to make sure my compatriots were ok and all.

On the grounds of HQ, the Avengers were placed haphazardly across the base. It was pretty comical if I do say so myself. Before I clicked my fingers, there was something I wanted to do.

I walked over to Tony. Poor Tony looked like he was worse for wear than me after the Iron Chamber. His beard was misshapen and thick; his hair unruly and…ugh…greasy. His skin was at least an inch thick in dirt and his eyes looked like they saw some true horrors.

I jotted down a message on a piece of paper I found near me and placed it into his pocket. It basically said that he had two paths: one was that he would stay with Pepper, and within a few years, according to the canon I hope I haven't fucked around with too much, he would have a beautiful daughter. Or, on the other hand, he waited for a few years until a man, a wizard, with the name of Dr Strange, appeared on his radar. I think that they make a wonderful couple, ok.

I clicked my fingers and all of the figures reanimated themselves. They originally do that thing where they continue with the previous conversation until they find themselves in a confusing new realm.

"What has happened…"

"How did I get here?"

"Thank God I am out of that hellhole!"

I smiled at these weird, fantasy people. It actually hurt my heart to realise that I would never see them again.

A few sprinted towards the dormitories, like Sam and Wanda, in hopes of a nice shower. Others hugged each other in celebration; kissing like there was no tomorrow. Some headed their way towards the nearest wine cabinet, I assume. There were only two who noticed me within the mist of rambling.

Tony and Peter walked up to me with huge smiles on their face. Peter looked at me for a second before rushing in for a huge squeeze.

"Thank you, Justice, thank you for saving me," his muffled voice said in my shoulder. "For a moment there, I thought you were about to kill me."

I pulled back and smiled.

"I wouldn't kill you for the world. And anyway, if I killed you, how would I repay you for all of the times you saved me?"

Peter laughed. There were tears in his eyes, more out of relief than anything else. He then looked down towards his feet awkwardly, like he wanted to ask me something.

"Uh, Justice? I gotta get home. Aunt May must be worried sick and I left Ned without a word. Is there any chance you could, you know…?"

Without another word, I clicked my fingers that created a whirling vortex.

"Consider it my final piece of repayment," I nodded toward the portal.

He gave me another long hug before stepping into it. He put his foot in but turned around to face me.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know, but the chances are slim."

"Well, then, goodbye Justice."

"Goodbye Parker."

With that he stepped into the Portal, disappearing from all eyes. I am not going to lie, he really got into my heart. He has so much potential, I really hope no-one takes him away too early from this world.

Tony put his hand on my shoulder as I watched the portal close. He gave it a quick squeeze.

"You really are going. I am glad. There will be no more hell to be caused by you."

"Oh, shut up! You know you are going to miss me." I turned to face him.

"I hate to admit it, but you are right. I will miss you."

He pulled me into a bear hug, one that reminded me of Peter's final scene in IW. This beautiful bastard could really make a grown-woman cry.

I finally pulled back, planted a kiss on his cheek and said:

"You have a wonderful bunch of people in this team, don't, for the love of God, fuck any of this up."

Stark rolled his eyes, but that slight tug on his lips suggested something else. God, I miss all of them.

"Go, Mace, before Loki realises you are still here."

I wiped a tear from my eyes and nodded. The breakup chat was not what I needed at that moment, but of course, I still got it.

Tony turned to walk away, not daring to look back at me. He joined up with his teammates, celebrating along with them.

"So, Mace, going already? Sure, you don't want to stay for one last bottle of champagne?"

I peeled my eyes away from them to see Loki smirking at me. My stomach turned into a thousand knots. It was the last thing I wished to deal with.

"Look, Loki, we have had fun and all, but we both know that this relationship was not built to last. I have to go on…"

I was cut off with a swift kiss to my lips. It was neither desperate or romantic. It was chaste and platonic. It was perfect.

"Mace, I realised that from the first moment we had sex. I just wanted to say that you are one of the most powerful magic welders that I have ever seen. You have a gift; don't squander it on frivolous tricks as I did. Now go and save the universes."

He gave me a friendly shove. I couldn't believe that this was finally it. I was going to go home for the first time in weeks. I actually could not make my hands do what my brain said.

I looked back to see that Loki had disappeared. In fact, there seemed to be no-one around at all. I shrugged my shoulders and created the vortex that would take me home.

XXX

Now I am here. In this godforsaken place at the edge of the world. How did I get here? How on earth did I manage to lock myself out away from the world and my powers?

Simple.

I literally portalled myself into my living room when my father held a tiny memorial for me. With all of his friends. Who are devout more to him than to God.

Let me repeat this. Your child whom you presumed had been dead, or at least missing, just fell out of a fiery red portal from the wall that happened to have my picture on it. I also happened to be within a group of mourning men and women who claim to be the Chosen Ones in battling the Devil. What the hell did you think would happen!

Before you could say, "Shit, this isn't what this looks like," my dad shooed all of the guests away, and began to do an exorcism. I tried to explain myself, but I only made it much worse. Much, much worse.

I tried to get myself out with magic, but barely a spark flew out of my hands. This made me look not only foolish but a weak demon who could be contained.

Now I am here. I don't know where "here" is; I was put in the back of a dark van with no windows. I sat at the back there for hours before we reached inside a horrible world of crazy people.

Dad threw me into a cell, while Mom looked on with a horrible pity in her eyes. I tried to talk to her about my powers, but she refused to listen. She was deaf to the wide expanse of the universe around her.

So, here I am. Alone, in this stuffy prison, with no natural lights. The only visits I get are from the disgusting nurses and their drugs. Mom and Dad visit only to see how the "demon" is doing. I have barely any friends left, even my besties started to desert me.

This is my story, believe or not, I don't care anymore. Shits are gone. My only hope is that the Siblings rescue me for my next mission.

Goodbye

Signed: Justice Mace, Portal Weaver

XXX

 **Justice closes the thick book she had written in for months. All of her angst has been relieved and she asks for nothing more.**

 **She goes to lie on her bed, slotting her misadventure recollection behind a loose stone on the wall. It must have been where previous inmates kept their contraband hidden from the guards.**

 **Just as she closes her eyes, a klaxon sounds throughout the building.**

 **"What is going on…?" Justice says as her door swung open.**

 **In front of her was Peace, the girl who had visited her lately. She stretches out her hand for Mace to grab.**

 **"I was sent by the Siblings," she says, "there is another mission that awaits you."**

XXX

Please tell me what fandom you want to see next


End file.
